Le jour où Arceus a rétrécit Giratina!
by Dr MAD and Co
Summary: Giratina a été banni, et c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Seulement, il n'a jamais vraiment compris la chose, ce qui força Arceus à changer de technique et à le réduire à la taille... D'un Shaymin! (Giratina's P.O.V). Présence d'OC.
1. Le jour où je pète un énième cable

**Nouvelle fic. J'avais cette idée absurde à la base dans ma tête, il a fallu que je la couche sur le papier. En espérant que vous apprécirez.  
**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le jour où Arceus a rétrécit Giratina !

Chapitre 1 : Le jour où je pète un énième câble.

Ça avait pourtant bien commencé ce jour-là. Deux mois après avoir aidé Sacha et sa clique à combattre Arceus et lui restituer le Joyau de Vie, je n'avais jamais été aussi calme. Certes, les hommes se méfiaient toujours un peu de moi, (donc j'évitais de me montrer) mais au moins, Dialga et Palkia cessaient de se battre. J'avais peu à peu fini par tolérer leurs visites dans le Monde de Réalité, me contentant la plupart du temps de vérifier ce qu'ils faisaient par le biais d'une flaque ou d'un quelconque moyen de reflet.

Donc, pour revenir à ce jour particulier (qui était banal à la base), je vis la source fleur saisonnière à travers le lac et un bon besoin de sortir me dorer la caouane au soleil me prit. Me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en savais rien. J'avais juste besoin de sortir du Monde Inversé que je gouverne depuis que...

Enfin, c'est mieux comme ça. Il me suffit donc d'ouvrir ma bouche et un vortex pour me retrouver dehors, vers le glacier que Rigidigas (aidé des Mammochons) avait retenu et empêché de glisser le jour où Zéro était venu foutre le bordel chez moi. Je vérifie quand même que le portail se referme correctement en même temps que je reprends la forme du Monde de Réalité (celle où j'ai des ailes, et un corps de dragon grosso modo avec six pattes).

J'atterris doucement dans les fleurs, et constate qu'il n'y a aucune présence des Shaymins qui viennent de temps à autre. Bof, ça ne fait rien, je finirai bien par revoir celui qui m'a aidé avec Sacha. Ça fait un bail que je ne l'ai pas vu non plus.

Le soleil matinal me réchauffe lentement le dos et j'élarde mes ailes en les ouvrant le plus grand possible. Je patiente un peu, et constate que la lumière du Monde de Réalité m'avait manqué.

Alors que ça devait bien faire un bon bout de temps que j'étais là (j'ai pas la notion des heures comme disent les humains et je m'en tape franchement), une première personne débarqua vers moi. Comme j'avais les yeux fermés car le soleil me faisait un bien fou, ce fut sa voix qui me tira de ma torpeur.

\- Je t'avais dit, Elsa qu'il était là ! Viens vite !

Comme j'étais de bonne humeur, je me suis juste contenté de regarder le gamin à mon tour. Une sorte de mini-sosie de Sacha, les cheveux blonds et la casquette en moins, se tenait devant moi à bonne distance. Un autre dresseur quoi.

La dénommée Elsa arriva à son tour et ses yeux s'agrandirent tellement que je crus qu'ils allaient lui sortir de la tête. Comme ils ne font rien d'autre que de s'extasier devant ma personne (une vraie star que je suis, je vous dit!), je retourne à mon occupation principale, soit profiter du soleil matinal avant qu'il ne disparaisse de l'autre côté de la montagne.

Les deux enfants parlent de pokémons et se sont rapprochés de moi, voyant que je n'avais pas décidé d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit à leur égard.

\- Et en prime, y a la source fleur où les Shaymins se retrouvent chaque année, commenta le garçon.

\- Bah t'en sais des choses, Jun ! S'extasia la fille.

\- Voyons voir...

Je le vois pointer un petit boîtier vers moi, et me demande ce que c'est. Sacha avait fait de même sur d'autres pokémons, comme je l'avais vu de nombreuses fois à travers les bulles du Monde Inversé.

\- Type Dragon et Spectre... Donc, il me faut prendre...

Comment ça se fait qu'il soit aussi bien renseigné sur moi ?! C'est une violation de vie privée !

Tout en parlant, il farfouilla dans son sac. Il en ressorti une pokéball, et lança :

\- GO Laporeille ! Attaque Laser Glace !

Bizarrement, ça me surprend pas. En général, soit les gens partent en courant et en hurlant que je suis l'incarnation du diable en pokémon, soit ils s'agitent en brandissant des boules rouges et blanches et ils s'amusent à vous les lancer à la tête pour tenter de vous boucler dedans. Enfin, plutôt sur une patte pour ma part, vu ma taille. C'est qu'il y a 6,9 mètres de haut à nourrir. Ou a bouger en vitesse dans le cas présent.

J'évite le tir, car je crains à mort la glace et file me poser plus loin. Les deux enfants me courent après.

Bon, pour la matinée bronzage, je crois que c'est cuit.

Le garçon retente sa chance, et j'évite l'attaque du pauvre petit Laporeille et renchérit par mon cri rauque et perçant, comme je suis le seul à savoir si bien le faire. Comme je l'escomptais, son pokémon est mort de trouille et le gosse peste.

\- A mon tour, trancha la fille en lançant Luxio à l'attaque. Cage Eclair !

D'abord, ce pokémon tente de m'intimider, ce qui rate lamentablement vu que j'en ai strictement rien à cirer de lui, et ensuite sa décharge électrique me fait l'effet de quelqu'un qui tressaillit lorsqu'il a la chair de poule. Ça commence à me saouler, mais pas assez pour péter les plombs. J'envoie une Aurasphère et mets tranquillement son pokémon K.O.

Comme si ça n'était pas suffisant, les deux dresseurs envoyèrent leurs six pokémons en criant :

\- Affaiblissez le pokémon Renégat !

Et comme, contrairement à ma personne, ma patience est légendairement petite, je m'énerve. Surtout quand on me rappelle que j'ai été banni ! J'utilise Revenant et mets à nouveau K.O cinq des six pokémons.

Les deux marmots crient et repartent en courant en rappelant leurs pokémons. Je me matérialise plus loin et leur fonce dessus en criant. Ils accélérèrent dans un ultime effort et le Dracogriffe que je leur réservait -histoire de les faire abandonner complètement leur idée débile et stupide- est stoppé par une autre attaque. Le Luminocanon.

Le choc me projette en arrière et je me ramasse correctement dans la source fleur. Et au vu des dégâts que je viens de faire, je crois que les Shaymins devront se trouver un autre coin pour prendre leur forme céleste cette année.

Des adultes arrivent en courant et les gamins filent se réfugier derrière eux en poussant des cris. Quand ils me voient, ils envoient à leur tour leurs pokémons (une bonne quarantaine au total) et leur ordonnent de m'attaquer.

J'esquive comme je peux leurs tirs et renchérit, excité à l'idée d'un combat pokémon. Mais la goutte qui fit déborder le vase fut la pokéball.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient les humains ?! Qu'un pokémon légendaire est un jouet et qu'il faut lui taper dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à moitié mort, pour ensuite lui lancer une putain de pokéball dans la gueule et tenter de le boucler dedans jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?! Mais bordel ! Arrêtez, bande de tortionnaires !

DONC, je m'extirpe de la pokéball, boosté par ma colère et leur envoie une série d'Aurasphères alternées avec des Revenants et des Dracogriffes. Je leur fait la misère en gros. Comme ça n'a pas l'air de leur suffire puisqu'ils ripostent, je pars voler au-dessus de leur village et commence à m'attaquer aux maisons.

Ils partent en courant et se lamentent pour leurs maisons, mais ça ne m'arrêtera pas. Je suis encore plus énervé que la fois où Zéro avait détruit la moitié des colonnes qui soutenaient le Monde de Réalité.

Ça fait du bien de se défouler, les derniers mois ayant été calmes. Ils essaient bien de me stopper, mais c'est franchement futile de leur part. Jusqu'au moment où l'un d'eux demande à Arceus de faire quelque chose.

En fait, il ne répond quasiment jamais. Je dis ça, parce que la seule fois où il a décidé de se magner la croupe pour l'humanité (hormis le Joyau de Vie donné à Damos il y a très longtemps) fut ce jour, pourtant banal à la base. Il se matérialisa dans notre dimension.

\- Il suffit Giratina !

Bah, quoi ! Ils ont commencé avec leur 'pokémon Renégat' et leurs pokéballs !

\- Si tu as été banni, c'est pour une bonne raison ! Je devrais t'interdire de revenir dans le Monde de Réalité, mais au vu de ce que tu as fait la fois où Dialga avait bloqué le temps pour toi..., réfléchit le pokémon qui avait créé le monde d'un air blasé.

J'avais fait du... (comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui). Du harcèlement. J'avais persécuté Sacha et Shaymin surtout pour qu'il m'ouvre un portail avec son Fulmigraine et me permette de retourner dans le Monde de Réalité. Et je leur avait aussi fait peur...

\- Je vais te donner matière à réfléchir ! Tu t'en rendras assez vite compte !

Et la lumière aveuglante me coupa le souffle.


	2. Le jour où je rétrécit

**Nouveau chapitre. Merci à Fanficnumber14 pour le fav et la review, pour lui répondre, sûr que ça encourage. J'ai placé un peu d'humour dans mes chapitres, mais je précise que là où certaines personnes riront, d'autres trouveront ça nul. Chacun ses goûts après tout, on n'y peut rien.  
**

 **Voilou. Bonne lecture et rendez-vous au chapitre 3.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le jour où je rétrécit.

J'ouvris les yeux. Hormis la lumière, il n'y avait rien eu d'autre. Je me suis dit qu'Arceus commençait à se faire vieux, et m'apprêtait à redécoller, puisqu'il avait disparu dans sa dimension.

C'est là que je me rendis compte de la chaussure sur ma gauche. Oui, je dis chaussure, car c'est vraiment ce que je voyais.

Maintenant que je le note, j'aurai dû voir les maisons ravagées et des hommes tout petits. Quelque chose m'incita à lever la tête. Un homme avec un balai me regardait d'un air mauvais. En temps normal, il m'aurait flanqué des coups de balais qui auraient eu l'effet d'une goutte d'eau et j'en aurais rien eu à faire (ou, si j'étais énervé, il se serait pris un Dracogriffe dans la tête).

Ça aurait donc pu être comique de voir cet homme avec son balai qui me menaçait, sauf que là, il faisait genre... Neuf fois ma taille...

Je commençais à comprendre ce que m'avait fait subir Arceus.

\- On s'amuse à exploser nos maisons, Giratina ?

Hum. Ça sentait pas bon du tout. Je répondis par un cri rauque qui résonna drôlement aigu, et l'homme me flanqua un gros coup de son balai.

Evidement, je partis m'écraser contre un mur, ce qui me fit très mal. Je secouais ma tête en vitesse, en essayant de rester conscient. Ça serait bien, ouais...

\- Dégage Renégat ! Hurla une autre femme. Pokémon du diable, fils de Satan !

Oui, ça va j'ai compris ! Tu veux pas un crucifix pendant que tu y es ? (D'ailleurs, c'est quoi au juste un crucifix ?)

J'eus juste le temps de déplier mes ailes et de m'envoler à sa hauteur. J'avais l'impression de devoir passer au-dessus d'une montagne et l'effort était conséquent. J'ouvris ma bouche dans la ferme intention de lui lancer une Aurasphère, mais là, une fois de plus, je ne pus rien faire.

Elle me frappa du plat de sa paume et je ne pus que redresser pour éviter de retourner m'écraser sur le sol.

\- Arrêtez-le ! Cria-t-elle et les hommes se mirent à me courir après, leurs pokémons étant malheureusement de la partie.

Je passais une bonne heure à tenter de leur échapper, en zigzagant et tournoyant pour éviter les diverses attaques dont je fus la cible. Je finis par me poser dans un coin désert et me mit à souffler.

Qui eut cru que voler de la sorte me fatiguerais comme ça ?

Maintenant que je m'en rappelle, j'avais copieusement insulté mentalement Arceus dans ma tête, lui promettant mille souffrances si je parvenais à l'attirer dans mon monde.

Mais ça n'était pas le fait de jurer qui allait me sortir de cette situation. Je pris le temps de regarder autour de moi. Je m'étais posé sur une fenêtre ouverte et put m'observer dans la vitre. Je faisais maintenant la taille d'un Shaymin !

Comment allais-je bien pouvoir me tirer de là ?

Alors que je réfléchissais et me lamentais sur mon sort, des voix se firent entendre. Je n'avais pas le choix et m'envolais en vitesse. Je vis au passage les maisons, détruites pour la plupart, et me dit que de changer d'air ne me ferait que du bien.

Je parvins sans trop de mal à sortir du village et tentais de retourner dans le Monde Inversé. Peine perdue. Arceus m'avait bloqué mes pouvoirs.

Il fallait que je m'éloigne encore, car les pokémons du village n'étaient pas assez loin. Mais comme l'effort me fatiguait vite, je me laissais tomber sur un Tylton. Le pokémon tourna sa tête vers moi et piailla, visiblement de bonne humeur. Je le remerciai de bien vouloir me porter par un petit cri rauque, et n'eut que pour principale occupation de regarder le paysage défiler sous mes yeux.

Il fila rejoindre son groupe et le vol dura assez longtemps, puisqu'ils se posèrent tous en cœur à la tombée de la nuit. À mon tour de m'envoler puisque j'y vois parfaitement clair dans l'obscurité, et j'avisais d'aller visiter la ville la plus proche, Vestigion. J'avais surtout la dalle, ce qui influença rapidement mon choix.

La bonne odeur venait de la fenêtre d'une petite maison, qui était subitement la chose la plus grande que je n'ai jamais vue. Je parvins sans trop de mal à me poser sur le rebord en béton et jetais un coup d'oeil furtif.

C'était la cuisine, et une dame cuisinait une sorte de petits gâteaux qui ne me disaient rien. Il y en avait plusieurs sur la table, mais malheureusement, la fenêtre n'était pas assez ouverte pour que je puisse y entrer.

L'odeur me rappela aussi que le temps avait repris son cours normal, lorsque je revenais du Monde Inversé. J'avais donc très faim. Et aussi sommeil.

La douce chaleur de la cuisine me poussa à tenter ma chance. Je m'appuyais comme je le pouvais contre la vitre, et constatais que la fenêtre bougeait un tout petit peu.

Sans alerter l'humaine aux fourneaux, je continuais de pousser le battant, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut largement ouvert. Je m'envolais ensuite en vitesse et filais me réfugier sous la table. Il était temps !

L'ouverture avait amenée avec elle un courant d'air et la dame se retourna, surprise de voir sa fenêtre ouverte. Elle alla jusqu'à sa hauteur et la referma avec soin.

\- Maman ! Tu peux venir voir s'il te plait ?!

Elle s'immobilisa et finit par répondre qu'elle arrivait. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, et je mis ce temps à profit pour aller voler jusqu'aux divers gâteaux exposés sur la table, ceux qui tiédissaient.

Et comme on dit bien que notre corps est commandé par deux cerveaux : la tête et l'estomac, je me suis empressé de me remplir la panse. J'étais trop occupé et n'entendit pas la voix d'un homme qui s'éleva dans la pièce.

\- Héla ! Que je t'y prends ! Petit voleur !

Je ne put bouger qu'il m'avait déjà attrapé par la peau du cou, et qu'il me jetait dans la nuit noire après avoir rouvert la fenêtre par laquelle j'étais rentré.

\- Et ne songe même pas à revenir ! Ou Tortipouss te fera ta fête !

Je répondis à la provocation par un petit cri, avant de me renvoler dans la nuit noire. Il fallait que je retrouve ma taille normale et mes pouvoirs au plus vite ! Ça ne pouvait pas durer ainsi...

Je me laissais planer en survolant les maisons. Les courants d'air chauds et froids me permettaient de ne pas me fatiguer et de presque me laisser porter. Je finis par aller me poser sur le toit d'une boutique de vélos, d'après les dires des gens dans le quartier.

Comme je n'étais absolument pas avancé sur la manière dont j'aurais pu retrouver ma taille normale, je me décidais à passer la nuit posé sur la cheminé. Demain serait un autre jour. Et chaque jour entraîne au moins une nouvelle descision. Et peut-être aurais-je enfin une petite idée...

Je me couchais comme je le pus et laissais enfin la magie du sommeil me gagner.


	3. Le jour où je découvrit qu'être petit

**Les deux chapitres du jour. Merci à ceux qui lisent cette fiction.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le jour où je découvris qu'être petit n'avait pas que des avantages.

Ce fut le piaillement d'un Etourmi qui finit par me tirer de ma lourde torpeur. La lumière du jour m'aveugla quelque peu. Je me laissais le temps de m'étirer les ailes convenablement, avant de lui demander où on était. Il me faut toujours un certain temps avant de me rappeler ce qui s'était passé lorsque je dors.

Il répondit par ses sifflotements mélodieux qu'on était dans la ville où les vélos ne cessaient jamais de circuler. C'est vrai qu'on était à Vestigion. Je constatais aussi que l'homme venait d'ouvrir sa boutique et que de nouveaux clients rentraient.

Comme cela ne m'apportait pas d'informations intéressantes, je m'envolais voir ailleurs. Je trouvais la femme et l'homme à qui j'avais volé quelques gâteaux (qui étaient hyper secs, donc hypers bons) qui parlaient justement -Ah, surprise !- de moi.

\- Il était aussi petit qu'un Nosférapti. Je n'avais jamais vu ce pokémon avant, lança l'homme.

\- Une nouvelle espèce ? Ça se pourrait.

En fait, ils discutaient avec un dresseur qui avait le même sac que Sacha.

\- Vous savez où il a été ? Demanda le dresseur.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas bien vu dans le noir, et l'ai aussitôt relâché, car il nous mangeait des Poffins...

Ah, c'était donc des Poffins, ces gâteaux si délicieux ? Je me rappelle aussi que les dresseurs en donnent à leurs pokémons, notamment à Unionpolis pour les divers concours.

\- Merci pour l'info, je vais le chercher ! Avec un peut de chance, il sera resté dans les coins !

\- Bonne journée à vous ! Dit la femme, avant de rentrer avec son homme dans leur maison.

Je compris que grand ou petit, je serais toujours traqué...

\- Avant tout, il me faut un vélo, sinon je ne vais pas aller loin.

Alors que je me demandais ce que le dresseur appelait 'vélo', je le vis faire le tour des 'vélos' je pense, que l'homme de la boutique sortait.

Le gosse se renseigna aussi sur moi, mais le vendeur lui répondit négativement. Puis il se mit à regarder les vélos et demanda ensuite lequel serait le plus apte pour voyager dans Sinnoh.

Ah, oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire que la source fleur est vers la région de Sinnoh. Par extension alors, ça veut dire que j'ai dû bien me défouler sur Floraville... Et qu'il ne faudra pas qu'un bouquet de Gracidées pour me faire pardonner...

\- Méfies-toi, gamin.

La conversation venait de reprendre, et je me penchais pour mieux entendre.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Giratina s'est déchaîné sur Floraville hier. Il a bien détruit une bonne moitié de leurs maisons.

\- Giratina ? Le pokémon légendaire Renégat ?

ARGH ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ça ?!

\- Hum, hum, reprit le vendeur. Et personne ne peut témoigner de ce qui s'est passé ensuite, si ce n'est qu'Arceus est intervenu.

Vas-y ! Rajoutes-en une couche !

\- Mais personne ne peut dire s'il est retourné chez lui, dans son monde. Une chose est sûre, Arceus est intervenu en faveur de Floraville. Je ne serais pas étonné si Giratina aurait un petit souci.

'Petit', le mot est faible.

\- Et tu risques de le croiser sur ta route, s'il n'a pu rentrer chez lui.

Va crever !

\- Parfait ! S'exclama le gosse.

\- Parfait ? Renchérit le vendeur. Non, je ne crois pas ! Ce pokémon est retors, et dangereux. Il pète des câbles pour un oui ou un non, et on ne sait jamais à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. N'oublie pas qu'il a été banni pour sa violence envers les hommes.

\- C'est ce que me dit effectivement le Pokédex.

C'est aussi ce que les gens me sortent quand ils me voient... Ça m'énerve ! J'ai envie de me déchaîner, mais ça devra attendre le retour de ma taille normale.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je le bouclerai dans une pokéball avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de bouger !

Et voilà, la polémique et la politique de la pokéball repartent au galop...

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi, mon garçon.

Le vendeur prit le temps de réfléchir, avant de continuer :

\- Je te souhaites bonne chance pour ton voyage et le remplissage du Pokédex. Mais rappelles-toi, avec Giratina, il vaut mieux y aller en douceur.

\- Je verrai en temps voulu. Merci pour le vélo, et c'est parti !

Le gosse enfourcha sa bécane et j'entendis le vendeur murmurer :

\- Sacha avait réussi à gagner son amitié... En l'aidant. La pokéball ne servira qu'à l'énerver...

C'est pas faux. Mais il fallait maintenant que je me trouve à manger, et que je change de coin avant que tous les dresseurs de la région ne rappliquent et mettent la ville à sac pour me trouver.

Après avoir décollé et oublié les pensées de 'Je-suis-le-meilleur-dresseur-qui-va-attraper-Giratina-et-me-la-péter-dans-tous-les-sens-du-terme !', il me fallait un petit casse-croûte. J'avisais un groupe de Tyltons posés sur une autre maison, et leur demandait gentiment s'ils connaissaient un coin où becter.

Ils ne surent quoi répondre, et je me dit qu'il valait mieux chercher par soit même. Au final, je fis la ville dans tous les sens, manquait de m'empoisonner sur un plant de baies qui n'étaient pas du tout comestibles, et alors que je me disais que ça n'irait pas de pire en pire, il se mit à pleuvoir.

Bon, en temps normal, l'eau ne me dérange pas. Je dis en temps normal car les gouttes de pluies sont beaucoup plus grosses depuis que j'ai rapetissé. Même mes ailes ne suffisaient pas à arrêter le trop plein et je me mis à chercher un abri.

Une carriole circulait justement, partant de Vestigion. Et comme elle avait une bâche dessus, je me faufilais dessous et me secouais dans tous les sens pour me sécher le plus vite possible. Il y avait des baies et divers aliments que je ne connais pas. Seulement, l'épisode de l'empoisonnement m'a calmé et je mangerai plus tard.

Le roulis est si agréable que je commençais à dodeliner de la tête. Pour finir par m'endormir.


	4. le jour où je finis coincé sous

**Le 2ème. Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le jour où je finis coincé sous un vase en bronze.

\- AHHH !

C'est ce cri lancé par une horrible bonne femme qui me fit sursauter. Je n'eut que le temps de m'envoler et de passer au-dessus de sa tête qu'elle tentait de me frapper. Elle avait enlevé la bâche et ma découverte dans ses aliments n'était absolument pas pour lui plaire. Sans doute crut-elle que je m'étais goinfré de sa nourriture, alors que je m'étais tout simplement abrité de la pluie.

Je m'élançais en vitesse dans les cieux, cherchant le coin où j'aurais pu me trouver. Il s'avérait en fait que je me trouvais à Littorella, une petite ville où le professeur Sorbier je crois, mène ses recherches sur les pokémons et leurs évolutions.

Je planais à toute allure jusque vers le laboratoire du professeur et me posait sur son toit. Il avait accumulé des données impressionnantes sur les pokémons de la région et je le savais capable de résoudre mon petit problème. À condition qu'il soit seul, dans un coin où je pourrais très vite décamper en cas de pépin, et aussi qu'il ne me reçoive pas comme les gens jusqu'à maintenant.

Comme il n'y avait pas de fenêtre d'ouverte, et que les portes étaient coulissantes, je tentais d'activer le détecteur. Ça ne marcha pas et il me fallait un autre plan.

A chaque fois que Sorbier était plongé dans ses études, il demandait toujours aux jeunes personnes, qui avaient un potentiel de dresseur, d'aller parcourir Sinnoh. Et il avait aussi demandé de l'aide à un garçon du coin qui se trouve être -encore aujourd'hui- son assistant personnel.

De nombreuses heures d'observations chez lui lorsque je m'ennuyais m'avait permis de voir qu'il habitait non loin de là. Si ma mémoire est bonne, il s'appelle Louka.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la petite maison vers la plage et le trouvait justement en train de faire son sac pour la journée. Je l'entendis dire :

\- A plus maman ! Je reviendrai vite ! Et te donnerai des nouvelles par ordinateur !

\- Soit prudent Louka ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand le Professeur Sorbier te demande d'aller loin dans la région...

\- Il faut bien compléter le Pokédex. Et ne t'en fait pas, je serai prudent.

Sur ce, la maman de Louka rentra et je tergiversais toujours à savoir si je pouvais lui faire confiance ou pas. Tentons le tout pour le tout...

Je décollais et me laissais choir sur sa tête, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner le garçon qui s'écria 'Hé ?'. Il avait des réflexes assez vifs, puisqu'il m'empoigna de sa main gauche. Comme il serrait mon cou trop fort, je dû lancer une série de 'Gira ! Gira !' pour qu'il relâche un peu la pression.

\- Gira... ? ...tina ?

Bravo, belle performance de la part de la partie de ton cerveau appelée mémoire. Et dire que je dois faire confiance à un humain... il me plaça dans les paumes de ses mains.

\- Giratina !

Il manqua de me lâcher, pendant qu'il réalisait à quel pokémon il avait affaire.

\- Ça alors ?! Tu n'es pas plus grand que ça ?

Justement SI. Enfin, en temps normal.

\- Et le Professeur Sorbier qui n'est pas là aujourd'hui... Mince.

C'est bien ma veine. Je secouais les ailes en vitesse et lui balançais à nouveau une série de petits cris de détresse.

\- Tu as un problème, c'est ça ? Sinon, tu ne serais pas venu me voir... Je vais voir si le laboratoire est ouvert.

Voilà enfin un début de bonne nouvelle. J'allais me poser sur sa tête, pendant que Louka allait jusqu'au bâtiment où Sorbier faisait ses multiples recherches.

\- Mince c'est fermé. Allons au Centre Pokémon.

Désolé mais ça se fera sans moi. Je ne tiens pas à ce que les membres du centre fassent relayer l'information comme quoi que je suis tout petit. Je m'envolais donc et allais me poser sur le toit du centre.

\- Hé, reviens ! Si tu as un problème mais que tu t'en vas, personne ne pourra t'aider !

Je lui lançais un énième cri rauque et pris mon envol. Louka eut le temps de me crier :

\- Si tu cherches Sorbier, il est à Frimapic !

Ah, c'est ce coin où on peut rejoindre le Lac Savoir ! Et aussi là où il fait un froid de canard toute l'année. Ça fait une trotte, mais ça sera encore plus long si je suis réduit à la taille d'un Shaymin. Enfin, faut bien y aller.

A force de planer et d'être relayé par les autres pokémons de type Vol, je finis par arriver à Félicité, la ville ultra connectée, et presque en avance sur son temps. Seule Rivamar peut rivaliser avec elle, et encore...

Je parvins à descendre du dos d'un Etourvol vers la station d'échange mondial. Il me faut maintenant un coin où je pourrais manger, boire et me reposer. Seulement, mes périples n'étaient pas encore finis.

Une nuée de Cornèbres assaillaient le bâtiment sur lequel je cherchais un coin. J'eus beau m'excuser et leur dire que je changeais de toit, ils ne voulurent rien savoir. Ils commencèrent à me poursuivre et vu mon état de fatigue, j'allais pas tenir longtemps.

Je passais dans divers passages étroits, mais ça ne m'aidait guère. Tout en maudissant ma petite tailler et Arceus par extension, je fus frappé d'une Balle Ombre et partit valdinguer pour aller lamentablement percuter une vitre, qui était fendue.

Les bouts de verres s'éparpillèrent dans la maison et plusieurs d'entre eux me blessèrent violemment au dos et aux ailes. Je ne pus que piailler de douleur, avant de percuter un vase en bronze. Il était au bord de la table et mon vol désorienté m'amena à me poser au sol, sous ce vase.

Les Cornèbres étaient arrêtés par les bouts de verres tranchants. Une chance pour moi. Jusqu'au moment où je sentis une immense force s'abattre sur mon aile droite, me clouant au sol.


	5. Je me retrouvais au centre pokémon

**Et voici les chapitres 5 et 6. Désolé de vous le demander, mais... Vous pourriez reviewer? Parce que je ne sais pas si mon histoire vous intéresse ou pas...**

 **Sinon, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le jour où je me retrouvais au Centre Pokémon.

Je tirais de toutes mes forces dans l'espoir de faire bouger le vase. Mais la douleur était tellement intense et moi tellement fatigué que je n'étais pas en mesure de bouger.

\- Gira !

Ça faisait mal ! Et mes cris étaient petits et dérisoires. De plus si on me trouvait ici, je ne donnerai pas cher de ma peau. Le vase en bronze bougea enfin pour rouler vers mon dos et m'enfoncer quelques bouts de verre plus profondément. La douleur s'intensifia et les rires des Cornèbres montèrent d'un cran.

Ce furent des bruits de pas qui me stoppèrent dans mes ébats désespérés. Je tournais lentement la tête et ma crainte se confirma. Une humaine aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit me fixait, impassible.

Elle finit par se pencher, mais pour moi, il était hors que question que je meure sans résistance. Je tentais de saisir l'une de ses mains dans ma gueule, et elle retira vivement ses doigts. Mon aile gauche et ma queue s'agitèrent pour me défendre un peu plus.

La fille recula et je me dis que j'avais réussi à l'impressionner malgré ma taille. Seulement, elle n'avait reculé que pour mieux attaquer. Un kimono s'abattit sur ma tête, et elle me plaqua au sol. Les bouts de verre s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans mon dos, et le vase en bronze acheva mon aile.

Je me débattis de toutes mes forces, mais la poigne de cette humaine était beaucoup plus puissante que celle de Louka. Elle devait sûrement pratiquer un de ces sports excentriques que se payent les humains comme la boxe ou le karaté. Je laissais tomber, et me sentis soulevé, après que le vase fut ôté. Toujours aveuglé par le kimono, elle me transportait calmement. La douleur sourde continuait de se diffuser un peu partout dans mon corps. Je tentais de me téléporter via Revenant, mais ça ne marcha point.

Il y eu quelques bruits de gens marchant dans les rues et une porte coulissante qui s'ouvrit. Il y eu aussi quelques échanges de voix étouffées par le tissu, avant qu'on ne bouge encore et qu'on me dépose avec soin sur une chose toute douce.

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine tout à l'heure. Il semble s'être fait mal comme il faut.

\- Je vais regarder ça. Vous pouvez enlever le tissu ?

On me dégagea et la première chose que je fis fut de tourner ma tête dans tous les sens pour voir où j'étais.

\- Leveinard !

Je pivotais en direction du pokémon qui m'expliqua que j'avais été amené au Centre Pokémon. L'infirmière et la fille qui m'avait coincé étaient penchées sur moi.

Sauf qu'il était hors de question que je reste ici un moment de plus. La femme aux cheveux roses tandis ses mains vers moi, et je sautais sur son bras. Je voulus décoller, mais je finis ma course par terre. Mon aile droite ne répondait plus !

Le Leveinard tenta de m'attraper et je répliquais en lui pinçant violemment l'une de ses deux pattes. Il me balança de gauche à droite en criant des 'Aïe !' que les deux filles ne comprenaient pas. Je lâchais prise pour aller percuter l'ordinateur. Le choc manqua de m'assommer, mais l'adrénaline prenait le dessus.

\- Leveinard, lance Berceuse ! Cria l'infirmière.

La mélodie s'éleva dans les airs et la dernière chose dont je me souvins fut l'infirmière me rattrapant au vol avant que je ne tombe au sol.

* * *

Des voix me tirèrent du sommeil artificiel du Leveinard. L'infirmière discutait avec l'humaine qui m'avait trouvé.

\- Fractures multiples à l'aile droite et beaucoup de coupures sur le corps à cause des morceaux de verres incrustés. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Je redressais péniblement la tête, avant de m'arrêter. Je vis que j'étais couvert de bandages, dont un plâtre pour ma pauvre aile. Comme bouger faisait plutôt mal, je me tins tranquille et me concentrais sur la conversation.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai trouvé coincé sous un vase en bronze. Assez lourd d'ailleurs. Il a dû passer par la fenêtre, elle était fendue depuis cinq jours déjà.

\- En tout cas, repris l'infirmière. Je n'ai jamais vu ce pokémon. Je me demande ce que c'est...

Je me tournais vers le Leveinard, et lui demandais :

\- Donne leur un Pokédex, qu'elles puissent m'identifier.

\- J'ai pas envie ! Tu m'as fait mal !

Sa réponse m'énerva et je lui rétorquais sèchement :

\- Et toi, tu m'a endormi contre mon gré ! Écoutes, mon gros ! Je suis Giratina le maître du Monde Inversé, et j'ai eu quelques soucis avec ma taille. Mais si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, je te jure que je m'occuperai de ton cas quand je serai de nouveau grand ! Je viendrai sauter à pieds joints sur Félicité !

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de faire des bonds ! Puis même si je leur donne le Pokédex, je vois pas à quoi ça va t'avancer !

\- Fais le, c'est tout !

Il partit dans une autre pièce sous le regard surpris de sa dresseuse.

\- Je sais que ça va vous demander beaucoup, mais pouvez-vous prendre ce pokémon en charge ? Actuellement, nous avons reçu une partie des pensionnaires de Floraville et les pièces sont pleines.

\- Vous osez me demander ça ?! Trancha la fille aux cheveux bruns. Alors que vous savez que...

\- S'il vous plait, supplia l'infirmière.

\- Demandez donc ça aux autres centres. Ils s'en chargeront !

Elle me regarda durement, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Les autres centres sont complets suite au déchaînement de Giratina sur la ville de Floraville, expliqua l'aide soignante. D'ailleurs... Ce pokémon...

Elle me fixa, l'air perdu. À ce moment, Leveinard revint dans la pièce et tendit un Pokédex. Elle le récupéra en marmonnant un 'merci' et pointa la boite sur ma personne.

' _Giratina, pokémon Renégat. Type Dragon et Spectre. Banni du monde des humains pour sa violence, ils les observe en silence depuis le Monde Inversé.'_

\- C'est Giratina ? Demanda la fille brune.

\- Impossible. Sa taille ne correspond pas ! Coupa l'infirmière.

Elle fila sur le PC, l'alluma et pianota quelques touches. Je me mis à regarder l'engin et fut surpris d'apercevoir ma silhouette, prise à mon insu lorsque je planais un jour de pluie.

\- 6,9 mètres de haut, et son poids n'est pas renseigné puisqu'il n'a pas été capturé. Néanmoins, si la taille reste approximative, Giratina est beaucoup plus grand que celui qui est devant nous en ce moment.

\- Ah ? J'ignorais qu'il y avait ce pokémon.

L'aide soignante repassa le Pokédex qui confirma de nouveau ses dires.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il été banni au fait ?

\- On raconte qu'il déchaîne sa violence sur les hommes, et que quand il le fait, il devient incontrôlable et démolit tout sur son passage. Ce qu'il a fait à Floraville d'ailleurs. Sur l'écran, vous avez sa forme alternative. Sa vraie n'est pas vraiment connue, mais il ressemble plus à un Seviper qu'autre chose.

Hum... J'ai le droit de ne pas être d'accord en ce qui concerne la tête ?

J'abaissais ma tête, histoire de me faire tout petit. L'infirmière repris :

\- Banni ou pas, il reste un pokémon légendaire blessé de surcroît, et un pokémon qui a besoin de soins ne peut être ignoré. Et comme nous manquons de place, j'ai besoin que vous vous en occupiez. Vraiment.

\- Il sera guéri dans combien de temps ? Demanda la fille.

Bonne question, enfin, car je voudrais aussi savoir.

\- Environ trois semaines. Si vous comptez bouger, il suffira d'aller dans d'autres Centres Pokémon, au moins deux fois par semaine, histoire de vérifier et au besoin, changer les bandages. Mais je voudrais le revoir dans trois semaines. Et j'insiste.

\- Il va devoir me suivre alors ? Je vais me le farcir ?

Charmante cette gamine je vous dit ! J'ai pas besoin de toi si t'es pas contente !

L'infirmière hocha la tête, pendant que la fille semblait en conflit intérieur. Elle lâcha un 'je reviens' et sortit comme une trombe du centre de soins. L'adulte se tourna vers moi en soupirant :

\- Je vais te donner quelques Poffins, ça ira mieux.

Je la vit disparaître dans l'arrière boutique, puis revenir avec des gâteaux. Ils avaient la même forme que ceux que j'avais volé pour ma survie.

Elle prit le temps de les regarder, avant d'en saisir soigneusement deux, et de les déposer devant moi. Je reculais doucement, tandis qu'elle me lançait avec le sourire :

\- Vas-y, manges-les. Tu ira bien mieux, le ventre plein.

Leveinard confirma ses dires avec un hochement de tête, et j'attaquais le premier. C'était trop bon ! Bien sec, un petit goût sucré et épicé pour le contraste, et surtout, une douce chaleur qui s'emparait de moi ! Je saisis le deuxième et prit le temps de le mâcher, tandis que l'infirmière se disait :

\- Giratina... Qu'as-tu bien pu faire pour te retrouver dans cette drôle de situation...

Je me disais que je devrais expliquer la situation au Leveinard, quand la fille revint dans la pièce.

\- Bon, alors ! Déclara-t-elle sèchement pour ma part. Toi ! Tu vas dans cette boite !

Elle me saisit sans ménagement visible et me fourra dans la petite cage qu'elle avait acheté à la boutique d'à côté. Je vis qu'elle portait des gants.

Bah t'as qu'à le dire si t'as peur que je sois venimeux ! Moi ? Être enfermé ? Horreur !

Je me mis à bouder. Elle balança de but en blanc à l'infirmière :

\- Je le prends parce que je n'ai pas le choix ! Mais dès qu'il sera guérit, je le vire !

Et elle tourna les talons sans attendre une réponse de la dame qui venait de me soigner.


	6. Le jour où je rencontrais Cathy

**Le petit numéro 6!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le jour où je rencontrais Cathy.

Elle marchait plutôt vite, ce qui faisait que je me cognais au parois. Je lançais donc plusieurs cris de protestation dans l'espoir qu'elle voudrait bien ralentir le rythme, mais elle se contenta d'un 'tu la boucles, et vite !'.

Je pris mon mal et ma douleur en patience, et elle finit par arriver chez elle. Je reconnus la fenêtre et le vase, toujours par terre. Elle posa ma cage sur la table et déballa des aliments pour pokémon devant mes yeux. Elle alla chercher une grosse boite en plastique et y fourra des bouts de journaux, de tissus et de plumes, avant de poser aussi le tout sur la table.

Elle sortit d'autres affaires du sac, des aliments pour humains sans doute, et une boite à Poffins. Bon, ok, je n'ai pas pu lire l'inscription, mais je reconnus ce fameux gâteau car il était dessiné sur la boite. Peut-être allait-elle m'en faire un ou deux si j'étais sage ?

Elle pianota deux trois trucs sur sa montre, avant de ranger les courses faites. Ceci fait, elle lança un profond soupir en me fixant à travers mes barreaux.

Elle entreprit de me monter à l'étage, la grande boite en plastique aussi, et j'aperçus le peu de son lit. Elle me déposa sur le lit, et fit de la place sur une petite table de chevet. Ensuite, elle mit la boite en plastique, ouvrit ma cage et me fit glisser dedans.

J'atterris beaucoup plus doucement que pendant mon transport forcé, et constatais que la composition du matelas qu'elle m'avait concocté était assez douce. La fille reposa la cage pas loin de son lit.

\- Alors toi.

Je redressais vivement la tête. Enfin, pas trop car ça faisait mal.

\- Je te préviens rejeton ! Première incartade et tu dégage !

\- Gira...

Qu'aurais-je pu dire d'autre ? Elle s'affaira à trier quelques affaires dans sa chambre, tandis que je me laissais tomber sur le matelas improvisé.

\- Au fait, me dit-elle en se retournant. Je m'appelle Cathy. Et je suppose que tu es Giratina ? Enfin, peu importe, je t'appelle quand même comme ça. Je finirai bien par savoir qui tu es un jour ou l'autre.

Et sur cette tirade magnifiquement orchestrée, à croire qu'elle l'avait apprise par cœur, elle me planta dans sa chambre, tout seul. On va s'entendre toi et moi...

Comme je ne comptais pas rester seul comme un idiot, et que je ne savais absolument pas quand elle reviendrait me voir (pas avant un bon moment à mon humble avis), je me dis que je ne perdais rien si je descendais faire le tour du propriétaire.

Le chevet était trop haut pour que je saute sans me faire mal, mais en revanche je pouvais le faire depuis son lit. Je m'extirpais de sa boite, et après un rapide calcul, je sautais pour aller me réceptionner sur son matelas. La douleur sourde enfla un peu, avant de se calmer.

Je fis de même pour le sol, et la douleur me tira un petit cri rauque. De plus, mon aile parfaitement repliée grâce au bandage m'handicapait. Je me mis en route et passa ma tête hors de la chambre. Il y avait d'autres pièces. L'une d'elles était fermée, et je ne saurais pas ce que c'est tant qu'on ne me l'aura pas ouverte. La deuxième semblait être une salle de bain. Et la dernière était une autre chambre avec un lit beaucoup plus grand que celui de Cathy.

Restait les escaliers. Je me dirigeais vers ceux-ci et me mis à sauter de marche en marche, tout en prenant mon temps. Après avoir descendu les trente marches, j'arrivais dans une grande pièce qui m'avait tout l'air d'être le salon.

Il y avait un canapé, une télévision et quelques meubles dont l'utilité m'échappait. Une grande table était au centre et six chaises étaient disposées de part et d'autres de celle-ci.

Il y avait une seule porte, et je la franchis pour me trouver dans un couloir. Deux portes étaient fermées, et la troisième menait à la cuisine. Le vase en bronze était toujours là où il avait été repoussé de mon aile et je passais soigneusement à l'écart de l'objet.

La fenêtre était trop haute pour que je puisse partir, mais j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir dans le couloir. Je m'empressais d'y retourner le plus vite possible. Alors que je m'apprêtais à la franchir pour me retrouver à la lumière du jour, des mains me saisirent doucement, et une voix féminine bien plus douce que celle de Cathy s'éleva :

\- Allons bonhomme, tu ne vas pas te sauver dans cet état là, voyons...

Je vis que la femme était blonde. Elle me cala doucement dans ses bras et rentra dans la maison. Je cherchais même pas à discuter, ça m'aurait fait trop mal de me débattre.

\- Cathy ? Tu es là ? J'ai reçu ton message sur la Pokémontre.

\- Ouais maman ! Je suis là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je suis au courant pour Giratina. Dis-moi, tu l'as installé où ?

Mais pourquoi pose-t-elle une question si évidente ? Je l'interrogeais du regard, mais allait avoir ma réponse très vite.

\- Je l'ai mis dans ma chambre. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne t'es pas trop préoccupé de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et alors ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Il est dans mes bras. Si tu l'avais vraiment cherché, tu aurais vu qu'il essayait de sortir.

Cathy ne tarda pas à descendre les marches à son tour.

\- Fais un effort, chérie, la réprimanda doucement sa mère.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas les pokémons !

\- Pourtant tu as bien accepté de t'occuper de celui-ci, répliqua la femme avec gentillesse.

\- Ouais, ben elle m'a pas laissé le choix !

\- Ça n'est pas une raison pour le laisser seul ! Surtout blessé comme il est ! Maintenant viens m'aider, j'ai fait des courses.

La discussion prit fin, et la mère de Cathy me redéposa dans la boite dans la chambre de sa fille.

\- Attends-moi là, je reviens dès que les courses seront rangées. N'en veut pas à Cathy, elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça.

\- Gira...

Ça voulait dire 'ok' d'un air blasé, mais elle me remercia avant de se dire à elle-même 'Ça serait chouette si les choses changeaient...'

Je tâchais de trouver une position confortable et attendis le retour de blondie.

* * *

\- Et voilà ! Sourit la blonde, avant de me soulever avec gentillesse. Mon mari ne va pas tarder, tu vas pouvoir manger avec nous.

C'est vrai qu'avec toutes ces péripéties, j'ai pas eu le temps de manger moi. Je la laissais me caler contre sa poitrine et elle descendit lentement les marches, s'assurant que ses mouvements ne me fassent pas mal.

\- Salut chéri ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et toi ? La journée a été rude ! La télévision est concurrencée, et on doit mettre les bouchées double.

L'homme se posa avant de jeter un coup d'oeil dans ma direction.

\- Je vois qu'on a un petit pensionnaire parmi nous. Je suis Hector. Bienvenue.

J'ai pas l'habitude des 'bienvenue'. Y a un os quelque part.

\- Oups, renchérit la femme. J'ai oublié. Moi, c'est Leila. Je vais te chercher de quoi manger. Cathy ! À table !

\- J'arrive maman !

Deux minutes plus tard, la famille attaquait l'entrée et une large portion de compléments alimentaires et de biscuits m'avaient été donnés. Hector demanda à Cathy les circonstances de notre rencontre. Elle lui expliqua et sa conclusion fut :

\- Si Arceus a décidé d'une rencontre, il ne faut pas briser le destin.

\- Tu veux bien mettre la télé en route, papa ? Tu comprendra vite.

L'homme haussa les épaules, avant de saisir l'objet noir qui était à côté de moi, et de tripoter les touches. Le téléviseur s'alluma et je sursautais. Je me reconnus très vite. Une série de photos défila, pendant que le présentateur annonçait sombrement :

 _'Giratina a déchaîné sa fureur sur Floraville avant-hier au matin. Des enfants seraient à l'origine de l'incident. Ils avaient tenté de capturer le légendaire alors qu'il faisait une de ses rares apparitions vers la source fleur saisonnière des Shaymin. Il a ravagé une bonne partie de la ville, et le champ de fleurs.'_

 _'Mais le plus insolite, fut sans doute la matérialisation d'Arceus, le pokémon qui a créé notre monde ainsi que ceux de Palkia, Dialga et Giratina. Après ces détails, il semblerait que le pokémon Renégat aurait rétrécit, mais rien ne le prouve encore.'_

 _Les habitants évaluent toujours les dégâts à l'heure qu'il est, pendant que la source fleur saisonnière est actuellement remise en état par des experts fleuristes.'_

 _'C'était Georges, pour Féli-TV'._

Leila saisit la télécommande et coupa le reportage.

\- C'est vrai ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Giratina qui a... ? Oui, conclut son mari.

\- Ils avaient qu'à pas l'embêter, trancha Cathy. Maintenant, je suis obligée de me le coltiner !

\- Inutile d'être désagréable. Ce pokémon a une âme et il te comprend parfaitement, rétorqua Hector. D'ailleurs, vous devriez vous coucher tous les deux. Vous êtes crevé.

Effectivement, j'avais besoin de dormir, et Cathy semblait blasée. Elle se leva et me saisit avec un peu mieux de ménagement qu'elle n'en avait fait preuve jusqu'alors. Sans doute ses parents l'auraient réprimandée si elle avait été brutale avec moi.

Elle coinça mon aile valide et se hâta de monter les marches jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle me déposa sur mon matelas et me lança :

\- Je me change ! Regarde pas !

Pour lui prouver que je pouvais respecter l'intimité des gens, je plaquais mon aile gauche devant ma tête. Une fois changée, elle se glissa dans son lit, et saisit un livre. Je me couchais comme je le pu et me rendis compte que ma tête me faisait mal si je l'abaissais. Cathy s'en rendit-elle compte ? Toutefois fut-il qu'au bout d'un moment, elle saisit une poupée Pijako et la plaça sous ma tête en lançant un soupir d'énervement.

Je lui dit merci avec un petit cri rauque (ce dont elle en avait rien à faire), et elle se glissa sous la couette. Puis sa main passa au-dessus de moi, et elle éteignit la lumière.


	7. Le jour où je me mis à faire du tourisme

**Les deux chapitres du jour. Merci pour la review, et bonne lecture à tous!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le jour où je me mis à faire du tourisme.

La lumière du jour m'éveilla. Comme Cathy ronflait, je m'étirais doucement les pattes et l'aile gauche. Je m'apprêtais à descendre avec le même stratagème que la veille quand la mère pénétra dans la chambre.

Comme elle vit que j'étais réveillé, elle prit la boite et la descendit en bas.

A la cuisine, deux bols fumaient. Hector mangeait et blondie prit place à son tour.

\- Bon appétit chéri. Tiens ta part !

Elle me donna un bol remplit de nourriture pour pokémon. Comme la veille, j'hésitais avant de manger. Hector me sourit.

\- Cathy est une lève tard. On ira faire un tour sans elle tout à l'heure. Ça te permettra de respirer de l'air frais.

\- On ira du côté de Charbourg, m'expliqua Leila. En plus, je dois récupérer mon sac. Je l'ai oublié chez Pierrick la dernière fois.

J'attaquais ma part, pendant que le couple se mettait à parler affaire. Reportages, pokémons recensés et diverses choses de ce type, ce dont -il fallait l'avouer- je m'en fichais pas mal en fait.

Je me demandais si Dialga et Palkia avait déjà été confrontés à la situation dans laquelle j'étais. S'ils m'avaient vu, ils devaient bien rigoler. Pour peu, ils avaient sortis les sièges de cinéma, les pop-corn et devaient se bâfrer en se demandant comment j'allais me sortir de cette fâcheuse situation. Une chose par contre était sûre, Arceus devait guetter tous mes mouvements, jusqu'au moment où il jugerait bon de me rendre ma taille normale.

Finalement, pendant que blondie faisait sa toilette (je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais bon, ça avait l'air d'une importance capitale pour les femmes), Hector sortit des vélos du garage, sous mon œil étonné. Celui de sa femme avait un panier à l'avant, et il me plaça délicatement dedans après l'avoir appuyé sur sa béquille dehors.

Il vérifia les pneus du sien et Leila arriva.

\- En route ! Lança-t-elle d'un air enjoué.

Que dire du vélo ?

C'est sympathique et original. Par contre, je vois que celui qui pédale a du mal dans les montées, mais s'amuse à aller vite dans les descentes. On passa par le Mont Couronné, et peu de pokémons sauvages furent aperçus. Le vent dans le visage est très agréable et cela me repose de ne pas avoir à marcher.

Charbourg fut bientôt en vue, et le couple mis pied-à-terre. Blondie me saisit et me plaça dans ses bras, tandis qu'ils ouvrirent la porte de l'arène.

\- Salut vous deux ! Ça faisait un bail !

\- Bonjour Pierrick ! Tu vas bien ?

Le dénommé Pierrick répondit à l'affirmative, avant de me remarquer.

\- Tiens ? On dirait un Giratina miniature...

\- En fait, tu n'as pas tort, expliqua Leila. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu, mais tu as devant toi le pokémon légendaire.

\- Hum ?

Pierrick rajusta ses lunettes, avant de s'interroger mentalement.

\- Venez boire un coup. Le dimanche est plutôt calme et je n'ai pas de combats prévus.

Le couple accepta l'offre et Pierrick déposa devant chacun d'entre nous une boisson. Ils débattirent sur mon arrivée, et blondie demanda finalement ce sac dont elle m'avait parlé plus tôt.

\- Le Kit ? Pour Cathy ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui, nous voudrions le récupérer. Je pense que Giratina va l'aider à vaincre sa peur.

Moi ? Vaincre sa peur ? Pour ça faudrait qu'elle soit un poil plus aimable!

\- Ma foi, si elle l'accepte, je veux bien…

Pierrick retourna dans la remise et revint avec un sac à dos.

\- Tout est dedans. Il est dans l'état où elle me l'a laissé.

\- Merci Pierrick. Merci beaucoup.

\- De rien Hector.

\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance !

Le couple le salua et nous retournâmes à Félicité. Ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte, mais la vitesse décolla un de mes pansements. Quand les vélos furent rangés, les adultes rentrèrent et je vis Cathy qui terminait le petit déjeuner.

\- Salut tout le monde, lança-t-elle d'une voix monocorde. Vous êtes allés où ? Ajouta-t-elle en me voyant.

\- On a été faire un tour, s'expliqua son père. Comme tu es une lève tard, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'ennuie.

Sa fille répondit par un léger grognement, avant de se replonger dans son bol. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué le sac que ses parents lui avaient prit. Sa mère lui dit :

\- Ça serait bien que vous alliez faire un tour, tous les deux.

\- Hors de question, rétorqua sa fille. J'ai accepté de l'amener ici, pas de faire du pokémon sitting !

\- Fais un effort s'il te plait. De toute façon, avec tes entraînements, ça ne sera pas la semaine qu'il viendra t'embêter ! Et il faudra passer au centre, je n'ai plus d'antigel.

\- Ok, si tu me demande juste d'aller chercher ton antigel avec lui. Après il me fout la paix !

Comme si j'avais demandé à me promener avec cette fille. Enfin... Cathy céda devant sa mère, et finit de manger. Elle fila ensuite se mettre des vêtements décontractés et redescendit avec la cage et les gants. Comprenant que si je n'allais pas dans la cage, elle me laisserait là, je me glissais de moi-même dedans, ce qui l'étonna.

On se retrouva à l'air libre, et Cathy prit de l'antigel. Elle mis le tout dans un sac, et rentra ensuite dans le Centre Pokémon.

\- Oh, bonjour, nous lança l'infirmière en nous voyant. Alors ? Comment s'est passé la première nuit ?

J'aurais bien répondu 'plutôt exécrable' mais le dialecte humain n'était pas encore maîtrisé pour ma part.

\- Pas mal. Un peu déphasé. Y a un de ses pansements qui s'est décollé pendant qu'il est parti en vélo avec mes parents.

Ainsi Cathy l'avait vu ! La chose me surprit, moi qui pensais qu'elle se moquait des pokémons en général, voilà qu'elle demandait à ce qu'on me remette le pansement !

\- Je vais regarder ça. Si tu veux bien attendre dehors. Leveinard, fais lui une tasse de thé.

Cathy grommela un 'merci' et l'infirmière m'emmena le long d'un couloir. Elle vérifia mes pansements, les changea au besoin et en appliqua un nouveau sur mon aile droite.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Giratina, Cathy n'est pas si méchante et froide qu'elle le paraît. La preuve, elle t'a ramené ici pour que te remette ton bandage.

Je lui répondit par un petit cri rauque, et elle me sourit. Puis, elle me déposa sur l'une de ses civières à roulettes, et me ramena dans l'entrée. Je fus accueilli par une autre personne, assez contente de me voir.

\- Hey, salut Giratina ! Je savais bien que je te retrouverai du côté de Félicité !

\- Ah, bonjour Louka ! Tu vas bien ? S'enquit l'aide soignante. Et Sorbier ? Toujours dans ses recherches ?

\- Et comment ! Il est vers Frimapic en ce moment. L'agitation causé par la Team Galaxie a ramenée de nouvelles espèces de pokémon de la région de Kanto. Il va même y rester plus longtemps que prévu.

C'est vrai que le chef de la Team Galaxie, Hélios avait tenté de créer un nouveau monde avec Palkia et Dialga, avant que Sacha et son équipe l'en empêche. Il avait préféré disparaître dans la nouvelle création de celui-ci, plutôt que de revenir sur terre.

\- Je vois que tu es au courant pour Giratina, signala l'aide soignante.

\- Oui, il était venu me voir dans la ferme intention de trouver Sorbier, mais il était déjà parti... Cathy vient de me dire qu'elle s'en occupe, répondit Louka.

\- Et tu pourrais pas t'en charger ? Demanda la concernée en me désignant du menton.

\- Navré, je venais dans le coin récupérer des nouveaux dossiers à l'école de dresseurs, quand je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que je vois au centre au cas où. Et la Team Rocket s'agite, il faut être prudent.

\- Tu dis ça pour moi ? S'interrogea Cathy.

\- Bah avec un Giratina miniature en ta possession, oui, répliqua du tac au tac Louka. Sois prudente !

Sur ce, il nous planta là, sans plus d'informations. L'infirmière tendit une boite de fortifiants à me donner chaque soir, et nous souhaita une bonne journée. Et nous reprîmes le chemin du retour.


	8. Je jour où je partis en vacances

**Number 8.**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Le jour où je partis en vacances.

Quatre jours s'écoulèrent pendant lesquels je me voyais contraint de rester à la maison avec la mère de Cathy. Elle avait eu beau faire des pieds et des mains, sa fille refusait de passer du temps avec moi, ce qui me navrait.

Non pas que je souhaitais rester en compagnie des hommes, j'avais l'habitude puisque je suis banni à la base, mais parce que je m'ennuyais ferme. Leila avait ses vacances, mais Hector travaillait jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. On était vendredi, et la famille commençait à préparer ses valises.

Cathy était pour la plupart du temps à son entraînement de karaté. Elle en avait un chaque soir, qui durait plus de trois heures. Ça expliquait aussi la puissance de sa poigne le jour où elle m'avait trouvé. Les soirs, Hector et sa femme parlaient vacances. Ils avaient l'intention de se rendre vers la Ligue Pokémon, dans un coin où peu de personnes venaient en général.

D'après ce que je compris, il fallait prendre le train pour traverser la région de Sinnoh, et ensuite vers le Lac Courage, prendre un Ferry qui nous amènerait directement au lieu de vacances souhaité.

On partirait le samedi, soit le lendemain de ce jour. Je regardais Leila préparer des Poffins. Elle fit aussi des piques-niques et termina de préparer les valises. Elle plaça dans un coin mes affaires (la cage, la boite et la poupée Pijako, ainsi que mes compléments alimentaires, la nourriture pour pokémon et les gants en faisant la moue pour ce dernier objet) et cala le Kit de Cathy dans sa propre valise.

Puis le samedi matin, toute la petite famille se leva de bonne heure et nous filâmes à la gare. Le train était immense pour moi, et le contrôleur exigea que je sois dans ma pokéball ou dans la cage jusqu'au départ de celui-ci. J'y entrais de mauvaise grâce, mais la tête de Cathy à la Dark Vador m'avait convaincu de toute manière.

Puis le train s'ébranla et elle ne tarda pas à dodeliner de la tête, pour s'endormir. Comme si Leila avait des pensées similaires aux miennes, elle ouvrit doucement la cage et je sortis me dégourdir les pattes. Hector lisait un journal à côté de sa femme, et Cathy était appuyée contre la vitre.

Problème : Je comptais bien regarder le paysage, puisque c'était la première fois que je prenais le train. Leila sourit et me saisit avec douceur pour me déposer sur les genoux de sa fille. Je savais que l'idée n'était pas excellente, mais la femme m'encouragea d'un signe de tête à regarder par la vitre.

J'étais stupéfait. On allait super vite, et je voyais défiler les paysages de Sinnoh à tour de rôle. Je voyais d'autres pokémons de diverses espèces parcourant les champs ou les prés remplis d'herbe. On s'arrêta en gare vers Unionpolis, puis la machine repris sa route. On allait en direction du Lac Courage, et le temps semblait infini dans le train.

Après l'arrêt, la famille embarqua sur le Ferry et je fus autorisé à sortir de ma cage, à condition que je sois dans les bras d'un membre de la famille. Là, ce fut plus long, mais on put voir d'autres pokémons qui s'amusaient à venir asperger les touristes trop curieux.

\- Ah, nous arrivons bientôt ! S'exclama Hector qui me tenait. Voici la Ligue, et plus loin, notre lieu de destination, dans ce carré d'herbes. Un vrai paradis !

\- Tu as choisis ce coin ? S'enquit Cathy. Mais c'est infesté de pokémons sauvages ! Ils vont nous tomber dessus !

\- Et non, ma chérie, répondit sa mère. En fait, nous ne t'avons rien dit, mais Armand vient avec nous pendant les deux semaines !

\- Tonton ?

On aurait dit que Sacha venait de voir Arceus, Palkia, Dialga et moi-même en même temps pour la première fois.

\- Mais c'est génial ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu !

\- Il était assez occupé sur l'Ile de Survie, mais j'ai réussi à lui faire lâcher prise, commenta fièrement Hector.

\- Merci papa ! Les vacances vont être géniales !

J'en était réduit à me demander qui était ce fameux Armand, aussi attendu qu'un événement Nintendo. Mais je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir, puisque le Ferry était en train d'être amarré au quai.

\- Salut la petite famille ! Lança une voix enjouée.

Je tournais ma tête et vis un homme en bleu des pieds à la tête. Je me demandais s'il était un fada de cette couleur, ou bien était-ce juste pour qu'il soit plus facilement repérable... En fait, je l'ai déjà vu lors d'une de mes surveillances par le biais d'un point d'eau. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il a un Lucario.

Ça tombe bien, il craignent à mort les types Sol et Combat, ces pokémons. Je vous laisse deviner les attaques que je sortais quand des dresseurs me les envoyaient...

Après de longues effusions qui me furent plus longues qu'autre chose, Armand dit :

\- En route mauvaise troupe ! Nous allons passer par la Route Victoire pour accéder au coin de paradis ! C'est par là !

La famille suivit docilement Armand qui se hâta d'utiliser du Repousse. J'appris pendant leur conversation qu'il formait des nouveaux dresseurs.

\- Comprenez, je fais semblant d'être perdu à l'Ile de Fer, puis les dresseurs potentiels qui souhaitent 'm'aider' à regagner la sortie sont évalués. Enfin, je les félicites ou non en fonction des combats contre les pokémons de l'île, puis leur demande de ne rien dire aux nouveaux arrivants. Si certains sont excellents, je les aiguille même pour le Conseil 4 !

On passa au-dessus de quelques ponts avec des rondins, et à quelques reprises, Armand dû utiliser Escalade. Si Lucario nous transportait sans problèmes, il fut plus difficile de convaincre Cathy de s'accrocher au pokémon. Armand fut même contraint d'utiliser Hypnose pour qu'elle cesse de rechigner.

Je tapais la discute avec Lucario après m'être posé sur sa tête.

\- Tu bosses avec Armand depuis combien de temps ?

\- Maintenant plus de six ans.

\- C'est un bon dresseur ?

\- Plutôt, mais si tu cherches à glaner des infos sur nous deux, je ne t'en donnerai pas plus.

\- Pourquoi ? Je m'intéresse, et surtout je commence à trouver la route longue.

\- J'ai l'Aura ! Tu es un pokémon Renégat, de type Spectre et Dragon et tu maîtrise l'anti-matière. Tu as été créé pour.

\- Et tu refuses de me faire confiance pour ça ?! Sympa...

\- Je ne fais jamais confiance aux autres pokémons, même en combat de groupe.

Lucario s'arrêta le temps qu'Armand remette du Repousse.

\- Tu sais alors ce qui m'est arrivé ? Demandais-je.

\- Oui, tu as été rétrécit. On veut que tu fasse tes preuves, mais le reste m'est caché, interdit de le dévoiler.

\- Merci pour les infos...

Heureusement, le temps de parler nous avait mené à destination. La petite famille dressa la toile de tente, et déballa ensuite les affaires.

\- Je dors dans la chambre de tonton Armand ! Déclara d'amblé Cathy, en y poussant sa valise.

Ses deux parents ne dirent rien et j'en déduis que la chose avait été prévue depuis longtemps.

\- Et voilà ! Les affaires sont prêtes ! Finit par dire Hector.

\- Papa ? Pourquoi y a les affaires de Giratina dans ma chambre ?

\- Il n'y a plus de place dans la notre, rétorqua Leila.

\- Ouais c'est ça…

Cathy s'empressa d'en vider le contenu sur le coin 'cuisine'.

\- Doucement Cathy, tempéra Armand. Je ne vois pas en quoi mettre Giratina dehors est préférable pour toi.

\- Mais… ?!

\- Regarde, la toile possède un renfoncement, lui expliqua-t-il calmement. S'il dort au-dessus de ma tête, ça ne te gênera pas.

Armand sortit et me saisit afin de me montrer ce fameux coin. Je n'avais pas vraiment confiance dans ce morceau de tissu géant, mais effectivement, il y avait une sorte de poche sur le toit de la chambre, qui me permettrait de dormir ici.

\- Ah zut ! Lança soudainement la maman de Cathy. J'ai totalement oublié ! Il faut passer au Centre Pokémon pour ses bandages !

\- Pas de problèmes, je vais y aller, se proposa le dresseur de l'Ile de Fer.

\- C'est vrai ? Merci. En attendant je vais préparer le repas.

\- Allez, en route mauvaise troupe ! Lâcha gaiement Armand en me posant sur sa tête, ou plutôt sur son chapeau.

Et nous filâmes vers le centre, après avoir salué les autres membres de la famille.


	9. Le jour où on croisa la Team Rocket

**Et voici le chapitre 9. Je vous fais un peu poiroter pour le chapitre 10, si ce n'est que ce sera la rentrée des classes pour Giratina... Merci pour la review de Guest (va-t-il se reconnaître?) qui m'a fait sourire. Du coup ce chapitre est posté en avance. N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, car j'ai fini la fic (25 chapitres au total) et en fonction de vos pensées, j'écrirai peut-être une suite.  
**

 **Voilà. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire la petite intro (inutile sans doute...) et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Le jour où on croisa la Team Rocket.

Armand marchait vite, mais s'assurait aussi que je ne glissas pas pendant la manœuvre. Lucario guidait assez habilement son dresseur et nous nous retrouvâmes assez vite dans la Route Victoire. On se retrouva à la lumière du jour et Armand commença à chercher une embarcation car il n'avait pas de type Eau sur lui.

\- Je me demande quand même comment tu as fait ton compte pour rétrécir à ce point ? M'interrogea Armand tout en tirant une barque.

\- Bah, tiens, lui répliquais-je. Demande donc à Arceus !

Cela se traduisait par des 'Gira !' mais j'oubliais souvent que les humains ne comprennent pas le langage pokémon pour la plupart.

\- Arceus ? Vraiment ! Se moqua Lucario.

\- Ouais, bah y a pas de quoi rire ! Rétorquais-je, piqué au vif. Quand tu passes de 7 m de haut à la taille d'un Shaymin, ça te calme direct !

\- Hum, même le légendaire est calmé alors… Tu dois être moins terrifiant...

\- C'est parce que les gens ne cessent de m'associer à la mort ! Tranchais-je, agacé par l'attitude du Lucario. Ils disent tous que j'atterris et me matérialise dans les cimetières, ce qui est faux !

\- Les rumeurs mettent peu de temps à se créer, mais sont dures à faire disparaître, me répondit-il calmement.

Je lui aurait bien répondu, mais au même moment, je sentis des mains m'empoigner et me retirer du chapeau d'Armand. Je lâchais un cri rauque de surprise, pour me retrouver dans les bras d'une femme aux cheveux violets.

\- Toi ici ! Me lança une femme aux cheveux longs et violets. T'es quoi comme pokémon ?

Moi ? Bah, Giratina. Ça n'a pas changé aux dernières nouvelles... Mais arrêtes de me tourner dans tous les sens !

J'avais maintenant la tête en bas, et la femme me tritura de nouveau histoire de bien voir ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

\- Jamais vu ce pokémon, commenta le gars aux cheveux bleus.

\- Moi non plus... Ça pourrait intéresser le Boss ? Demanda le Miaous.

\- Vous voulez bien me le rendre, s'il vous plait ? Finit par intervenir Armand, une main tendue dans la ferme intention de me récupérer.

\- Oh attends James, lança la femme. Enfin un homme charmant. Un de ceux qui s'intéressent à moi.

\- En fait, la contredit le tonton de Cathy. Je m'intéresse surtout au pokémon que vous venez de me prendre.

La femme cessa enfin de m'agiter comme un cocktail pour me coincer sous son bras, ce qui me fit bien mal car elle me compressait entre son membre supérieur et son buste. Je lui lançais un 'Gira' d'indignation et de douleur, pendant qu'elle repartait sur son idée première.

\- Mais hélas, cher homme -très canon il faut le dire- ce pokémon tout comme mon cœur n'est pas à prendre !

Holà ! Cette fiction ne va pas finir en Yaoi j'espère ! Parce qu'en plus d'être associé à la mort, on va me cataloguer dans la série des pokémons pervers et vicieux ! J'entends déjà Palkia et Dialga se marrer en voyant les évolutions de ma réputation !

\- Ça la reprend, commenta l'homme.

\- Comme d'habitude..., continua le Miaous.

\- Gira, finis-je.

La femme cessa son monologue sur l'amour et les thèses des cœurs à prendre, pour nous enguirlander.

\- C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI VOUS TOUS ?! POURQUOI FAUT-IL TOUJOURS QUE L'ON M'INTERROMPE QUAND JE TROUVE UN BEAU JEUNE HOMME ?!

Miaous, James et moi nous regardâmes en coin.

\- Enfin, Jessie... C'est chaque fois la même chose ! Grogna finalement son compagnon.

\- Et alors ? Même si la Team Rocket nous donne des missions, on peut prendre du temps sur certaines choses non ?

\- Bonne idée, intervint Armand. Mais les déclarations, je ne les fais que pendant les combats. Si je gagne, je récupère Giratina... Sinon, vous le gardez !

Heu..., t'as intérêt à gagner, Armand ! Je tiens pas à finir mes jours avec ces trois là ! Surtout que tout ce que je sais de la Team Rocket, c'est qu'elle passe son temps à capturer les pokémons et à faire des expériences sur eux !

\- Humf, tiens nous ça, Miaous !

Jessie m'envoya dans les bras de leur pokémon, ce qui me fit mal une fois de plus. Heureusement qu'on doit passer au Centre Pokémon après... Je lui demandais juste de pas me serrer trop fort. Ce à quoi il répondit par un grognement de 'j'm'en foutiste'.

\- Nous sommes de retour ! Commença-t-elle.

\- Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Enchaîna le gars avec elle.

\- Afin de…

Je ne sus jamais quel était leur but, car à ce moment précis, leurs Pokédex se mirent à sonner. Armand, qui venait de préparer Lucario au combat, s'arrêta, en se demandant ce que la Team allait faire maintenant.

\- Rah, c'est toujours la même chose, gémit James.

\- A chaque fois qu'on trouve un bon pokémon, Giovanni nous appelle.

Elle décrocha et n'eut même pas le temps de dire 'Allô Boss' qu'une voix furieuse s'éleva dans l'appareil, faisant sursauter les trois acolytes. Ensuite, par des dires du style 'oui, Boss. Tout de suite Boss. On se dépêche Boss. Bien sûr Boss', la Team Rocket déclara qu'elle devait filer, et ils piquèrent un sprint, avec moi dans la foulée, Miaous ne m'avait pas lâché.

Armand s'écria 'Hé' et je le vis se jeter à notre poursuite avec Lucario.

\- Lucario ! Aurasphère ! Ordonna son dresseur.

Hum, minute. Si tu uses Aurasphère... J'vais être touché ! Et comme prédit, je me prit l'attaque dans la gueule, ce qui me fit hyper mal. Je crois que je vais avoir droit au check out complet si je réussi à arriver VIVANT et en un seul morceau de préférence au Centre Pokémon.

La Team Rocket fut projetée dans les airs, et ils hurlèrent 'La Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux !' en me lâchant à plus de quatre mètres du sol ! En temps normal, je me serai posé, et basta. Mieux ! Ils ne m'auraient jamais soulevé comme ça puisque je ferai ma taille de légendaire légendairement grand !

Mais c'était sans compter sur les bandages et autres pansements que j'avais et qui m'empêchaient de déployer mes ailes. Il y eu un gros moment de panique, avant que je me résolve tout bonnement à finir en crêpe Giratina ou à faire office de carpette pour les parents de Cathy. J'en suis même venu à me demander aussi s'ils prendraient le temps de m'enterrer ou bien ils me jetteraient dans le premier conteneur venu une fois qu'ils auraient récupéré mon petit cadavre puant.

Quelque chose referma ses serres sur moi avant l'instant fatidique, ce qui me fit -encore, oui je sais je suis chiant avec ça- mal. Mais bon, mieux vaut avoir mal que de finir comme le légendaire le plus aplatit au monde. En fait, c'était un Etouraptor qui me tenait entre ses griffes et qui me ramena vers Armand.

Lequel fut copieusement apostrophé de commentaires tellement cyniques de ma part qu'ils m'auraient valut la création du « Petit Giratina 2017 » s'ils les avaient compris. Lucario et Etouraptor écarquillèrent les yeux, tandis que je traitais les actions d'Armand de crève-pokémon et de nuage-toxique-dézingué-de-la-mort-qui-tue.

\- Mais va te faire foutre un œuf ! Lui criais-je, bien qu'il soit incapable de comprendre mon langage. Rah, je suis tellement en colère que j'en mélange mes insultes !

J'avais eu peur, vraiment. Mais Armand dû le reconnaître, car il me fit des excuses pour l'Aurasphère et il décida que le restant du voyage se ferait sur le dos d'Etouraptor. Lucario me fit comprendre que je n'avais pas à parler comme ça à son dresseur et je lui répliquais sèchement qu'il n'était pas mon père pour me donner des ordres.

On passa le restant du vol à se faire la gueule. Je ne fus pas plus aimable avec l'infirmière de la Ligue Pokémon, qui s'occupait principalement du Conseil 4. Comme Armand connaissait beaucoup de monde, elle se chargea de moi et eu du mal à me canaliser le temps de remettre en état mes bandages.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle. Son cœur bat plus vite qu'il roulement de tambour !

Sans déconner !

\- Un accident tout bête. Lucario devait utiliser Aurasphère sur un pokémon sauvage, mais il lui arrive d'avoir des soucis de précision.

Sans blague ! Je lui donne dix sur dix pour l'épreuve 'Dégomme tes alliés'.

\- Je serais d'avis que Giratina reste quelques heures ici, s'enquit l'infirmière du Conseil 4. Il a pas mal de contusions dues à l'attaque et ses pansements vont absorber la plupart de ses blessures. Il va falloir que je les rechange bientôt.

\- Très bien. Y a t-il une boutique qui vende des baies ? Demanda Armand.

\- Hormis à Voilaroc, non.

\- Merci, je vais y aller avec Etouraptor. Je vous le confie.

Armand fila dans l'entrée de la ligue, et Lucario ne prit même pas la peine de me lancer un 'au revoir'. Mais j'étais trop énervé pour le prendre en considération.

L'infirmière m'appliqua des onguents qui me firent du bien et je cessais de bouger pour lui laisser me les mettre sur moi. Mon rythme cardiaque redescendait progressivement. Le temps des soins fut assez long, mais Armand revint bientôt. Il était bon prince : pour s'excuser, il m'avait ramené des Poffins ! Et secs en plus.

Je n'allais pas me laisser acheter par la nourriture, mais le cerveau de l'estomac prit une fois de plus le dessus. Je m'excusais doucement, et Lucario hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

\- Je vais devoir lui changer les bandages de nouveau, signala l'infirmière. Vous pourrez revenir dans un quart d'heure.

\- Bien. S'il ne mange pas les Poffins, vous pourrez me les rendre ? Il les aura plus tard.

Une confirmation de la part de l'infirmière, deux Poffins non touchés rangés dans une boite en carton, un quart d'heure plus tard, quatre pansements et dix-sept bandages plus tard, Armand sortit enfin du Centre, avec moi perché sur sa tête. Cette fois, nous partîmes directement sur le dos d'Etouraptor et nous mirent même pas dix minutes à nous poser vers la tente de la petite famille.

Ce soir là, on parla peu et on mangea beaucoup. Armand parla de la Team Rocket aux membres de sa famille et je vis passer une ombre de peur sur le visage de Cathy. Le feu crépitait doucement et je saisis les deux Poffins dans la boite d'Armand et filait les donner à Lucario et Etouraptor. La dispute était close.

Je sentis un léger courant d'air chaud que les autres ne sentirent pas lorsque je leur en parlais. Mais il m'avait semblé avoir le regard bienveillant d'Arceus un moment. Sans le savoir, je changeais petit-à-petit.


	10. Le jour où l'école reprit

**Un gros chapitre ici. Suivit du petit 11. Merci d'avoir lu, j'ai quand même quelques 100 vues (ok, un peu plus) et ça me fait plaisir, d'autant cette fiction n'était pas facile à écrire. Voilou!**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le jour où l'école reprit.

La semaine de vacances s'écoula trop vite à mon goût. J'avais pris plaisir à me réveiller avant les autres et à faire un tour, contempler la mer avec Lucario. On avait finit par s'apprécier et un semblant de confiance était né entre nous, ce qui me faisait beaucoup de bien niveau mental.

Ça faisait presque deux semaines que j'étais avec la famille de Cathy, et je me rendis compte que je serais bientôt en état de voler. L'infirmière l'avait déclaré la veille en me plaçant un simple bandage à la place du plâtre pour mon aile.

J'avais aussi appris à apprécier Armand et ses pokémons, même si les goûts différaient. Là où Etouraptor aimait faire trempette, je ne voyais qu'un moyen de finir stupidement ma vie par une noyade accidentelle.

En revanche, j'aimais grimper dans les hauteurs, aidé de Lucario. Puis vint le matin où l'on dû plier bagages. Je fis rire Leila en lui apportant une casserole que je tirais comme je pouvais sur le sol. Cathy me lança un 'tss' de désapprobation.

J'espérais que les rapports entre elle et moi allaient être moins distendus. Je me trompais. Mais elle rechignais moins à la présence des pokémons de son oncle et de moi-même. J'avais enfin pris l'habitude de ma petite taille, et fis simplement la moue quand Leila m'ouvrit la porte de ma cage. C'est vrai que je l'avais oublié durant les huit jours ici.

Cette fois, Armand et Etouraptor déposèrent à tour de rôle les parents de Cathy et leur fille devant le Ferry grâce à Vol. Le voyage du retour servit à rappeler les bons moments des trois humains et je détournais avec une pointe de regret, mon regard de la Ligue Pokémon.

Le voyage en train fut tout aussi rapide, mais l'arrivé momentanée de Jessie et de James plomba l'ambiance. Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils ne dirent rien, mais je sentis Cathy se crisper. Avait-elle peur ? Toutefois fut-il qu'elle me saisit et me plaça sur ses genoux, ce qui m'étonna de sa part.

Elle n'avait pas ses gants, pour cause que j'avais fait des pieds et des mains à Lucario pour qu'il aille les cacher dans la Route Victoire. Cathy en avait fait toute une scène, mais n'avait pu se résoudre à aller chercher les gants, de crainte qu'il y ait des pokémons sauvages dans le coin.

La jeune fille ne détacha pas son regard des deux uniformes de la Team Rocket devant nous, et se mit à caresser machinalement mon aile gauche. Et je peux vous dire une chose : C'était trop bon ! Un vrai massage de VIP !

Ma tête dodelina et l'instant d'après, je m'écroulais sur ses genoux, apaisé par la douceur des caresses.

* * *

\- Réveillez-vous, chantonna blondie. On vient d'arriver !

Cathy caressait toujours mon aile gauche quand sa mère la tira de sa torpeur. Je vis que les membres de la Team Rocket n'étaient plus avec nous. Hector me glissa dans ma cage, le temps de sortir de la gare et j'entendis Cathy murmurer à sa mère :

\- Il a les ailes super douces ! On aurait dit Prinplouf !

Leila eut un petit air de nostalgie, mais il fut dissipé par son mari qui lui demandait de venir prendre des bagages. La famille papota joyeusement, et parlait rentrée. Cathy voulait reprendre son karaté, Hector ses interview et Leila ses études sur l'évolution des divers pokémons. Il n'y avait que moi qui n'avait pas vraiment d'objectifs, hormis ma taille normale.

Je me demandais aussi qui était Prinplouf. Son pokémon ? Celui de ses parents ?

La soirée fut prise par le rangement des affaires de vacances pour l'année suivante, et je retrouvais rapidement mon coin de chambre.

* * *

\- Gira !

\- Rah ! Pourquoi tu veux absolument venir ?!

L'infirmière avait enlevé mon bandage à mon aile gauche deux jours après notre retour de vacances, et j'avais le droit de voler sur de courtes distances. J'avais décidé d'accompagner Cathy pour la rentrée des classes, et ce lundi matin, elle ne pourrait me distancer.

Cathy cessa de courir et laissa tomber la partie. Néanmoins, elle me demanda de me poser en face d'elle et dicta des règles.

\- Alors, il ne faut pas qu'on te vois ! On n'a pas le droit d'amener des pokémons en cours ! Tu m'attendras dehors, c'est compris ?

\- Gira !

\- Tu vois le bâtiment là-bas ? Avec le toit bleu ? c'est l'école. Vas te poser dessus discrètement. Je dois passer par l'accueil. On se verra à la rentrée.

J'obtempérais, tout excité à l'idée de voir ce qu'était une rentrée des classes. Ma petite taille m'avait permis de découvrir des choses que je ne soupçonnais pas jusque là. Des choses qui ouvraient sur un monde nouveau, là où je pensais que les humains et les autres pokémons vivaient dans une routine constante.

Une fois sur le toit, j'attendis de voir l'école avaler ces quelques dizaines d'élèves, et une fois que la cloche sonna, je vins passer vers les fenêtres pour repérer Cathy. La cloche sonna de nouveau et je ne tardais pas à comprendre que cette sonnerie indiquait aux humains qu'il fallait changer de salle et/ou de cours.

La pause du midi s'effectua dans les toilettes pour ma part, Cathy ne tenant pas à ce que je sois vu des autres. Elle accepta avec nervosité que je mange sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle en faisait autant. Puis la sonnerie retentit de nouveau.

\- C'est mon cours d'histoire. J'en ai un autre de sport après la récré. Après on rentre, ok ?

Je hochais la tête, pour lui faire comprendre que je l'attendrais et elle s'empressa de rentrer avec les autres. Je sortis une fois seul et me rendit compte qu'il faisait très chaud dehors. La voix du professeur s'éleva et je l'entendis parler -tiens, surprise-, de moi.

\- On raconte que Giratina possède son monde à lui. Un monde appelé Inversé ou Distorsion. Le rapport du Professeur Graceland Newton est le plus précis à ce jour. Giratina est un pokémon très protecteur de son domaine, et peu de personnes sont capables d'en trouver l'entrée.

Je me glissais à travers une fenêtre ouverte et atterrit silencieusement dans le fond de la classe. Une main se leva.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il été banni ?

\- Arceus a jugé qu'il était trop violent envers les espèces de notre monde. Il a préféré exiler Giratina. Mais banni ne veut pas dire inutile. En fait, Giratina est celui qui nous permet de vivre en harmonie encore aujourd'hui.

Ah bon ? C'est nouveau ça...

Une fille avait le même jugement que moi. Elle posa donc la question.

\- Sachez que le Monde Inversé ou Distorsion est relié au Monde de Réalité. Et bien que voisins, ils ne se croisent pratiquement jamais. Seul Giratina peut voyager d'un monde à l'autre. Mais la plupart du temps, il se contente de nous observer.

Je m'approchais du sac de Cathy. Les élèves étaient tellement absorbés dans les propos du prof qu'ils ne me virent pas. Lequel traçait les deux mondes dont il parlait.

\- Giratina veille à ce que les colonnes de son monde soutiennent les nôtres. Sinon, il voudrait s'effondrer et ça serait la fin des hommes et des pokémons.

\- Vraiment ? Alors il est essentiel à notre vie alors que nous ne le voyons jamais ? Demanda un garçon qui m'avait l'air arrogant.

\- Parfaitement. Nous pensons tous que Dialga et Palkia ont créé la région de Sinnoh. Certes, mais en partie. Giratina nous aide en soutenant le tout. Mais il est souvent ignoré.

Cathy me vit et me lança un regard furax. Elle tenta de me saisir pour me mettre dans son sac mais à ce moment, le professeur nous prit en flagrant délit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous tenez dans votre main, mademoiselle ?

La karatékate me lança un regard à la 'tu ne perds rien pour attendre', et rétorqua au professeur :

\- Une poupée Giratina.

Traduction : fais le mort ou t'es grillé.

En deux enjambées, le maître m'avait rejoint et il me saisit dans ses mains. Je fis de mon mieux pour rester impassible. Des élèves ricanèrent, disant même 'elle a amené son doudou !'. Quant à moi, j'avais déjà vu ces yeux quelque part... Mais où ?

\- Hum... J'apprécie fortement que vous preniez à cœur le sujet, mais je vous prierai de ne plus ramener une effigie de Giratina ici. Ce n'est pas autorisé en classe. Vous la laisserez au casier, et je vous rappelle que vous avez le droit de la sortir que pendant les heures de pauses. Suis-je clair ?

\- Très, monsieur, répondit Cathy en baissant la tête.

Le professeur remonta la rangée et me déposa sur son bureau et continua son cours. Je savais que j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure ce soir. Mais tout ce que je pouvais faire était imiter la 'poupée Giratina' que Cathy avait 'amené'.

La cloche sonna et Cathy se leva en express, dans la ferme intention d'aller me remettre dans son sac. Mais le professeur ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

\- Vous la récupérerez après votre cours de sport. Elle ne doit pas sortir de cette classe.

Pour appuyer ses dires, le professeur me plaça dans un tiroir. Cathy demanda à essuyer le tableau. L'homme ne la quitta pas des yeux, et lorsqu'il ferma la porte à clé, Cathy avait eu le temps de me jeter un dernier regard désolant. La dernière phrase que j'entendis était 'je pourrais vous parler dans la salle des professeurs ?'.

Alors que je tentais de me dégager du tiroir depuis les dix minutes qu'ils étaient partis, quelqu'un le tira sèchement ce qui me fit tomber en arrière. Deux garçons me saisirent sans ménagement, en ricanant.

\- C'est quoi cette poupée ? L'ai jamais vu..., commenta le premier.

\- Laisse ! Du moment qu'on peut en profiter ! Elle amène jamais rien en cours et nous envoie toujours bouler lors de combats, grogna le second. On va rire.

Vous peut-être, mais moi non... Pas comme ça m'a l'air d'être parti.

\- Elle est vachement lourde ! Elle l'a trop gavé de Poffins !

Je t'emmerde ducon !

Les garnements sortirent et je me demandais toujours s'il fallait que je joue le mort ou me que je casse en volant.

\- Une chance qu'on ai trouvé ce double des clés l'année dernière, ricana le premier des deux idiots en faisant tournoyer celles-ci dans sa main. On peut aller où on veut.

\- Tiens voilà Cathy, signala le second. Hé Brunasse !

Elle se retourna et se figea en me voyant.

\- T'as vu ce que je tiens ?

Par la queue. Mais le sol est joli... Voir les gens à l'envers est une expérience intéressante, dommage que le sang qui monte à la tête les force toujours à revenir dans le bon sens.

\- Rendez-moi ça tout de suite !

Cathy fila vers les deux dans la ferme intention de leur mettre une raclée, mais celui qui me tenait se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il ouvrit la cuvette et je n'eut pas trop de mal à deviner la suite de son sinistre programme.

\- Ha, non. Si tu cognes, elle finit dans les égouts. Ça serait bête.

\- Rends-moi ça tout de suite, Julien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Écoutes, le vrai Giratina a effrayé Jun mon cousin. Bon, là c'est une poupée mais je lui rends la pareille.

Il me lâcha au moment où le professeur sortait de la classe pour venir voir la nature des cris. Sauf qu'au lieu de finir dans les toilettes comme les élèves s'y attendaient, je déployais mes ailes et rasais la cuvette pour remonter en piqué.

Il y eu des 'oh !' mais je m'en fichais. Je fonçais vers celui qui a tenté de me noyer et le percutais dans le dos. Il partit en avant, la tête prête à rentrer dans la cuvette. Il freina mais je me laissais tomber de tout mon poids sur son cuir chevelu et il eut de la merde au goûter.

Le professeur arriva en courant, mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'agir. Je plongeais sur le deuxième garnement avec un 'Gira !' sonore et lui faucha la jambe gauche. Il tomba sur son copain et lui enfonça la tête plus profondément dans la cuvette. Une chose était sûre, il lui faudrait bien trois bains pour que l'odeur passe !

Les clés de la classe tombèrent au sol et je les saisis dans ma bouche pour les lancer au professeur, qui me lança un 'merci' d'étonnement.

Je me mis à tournoyer autour des deux idiots avec des cris rauques sonores, des cris de moquerie à peine dissimulés, accompagné et encouragé par ceux des autres élèves.

\- T'es morte Cathy, cracha celui qui avait un collier de cuvette de WC. (Sa tête étant resté coincée, il avait dû tirer et casser l'abattant).

\- Avant tout, vous allez venir tous les trois dans mon bureau ! Et les garçons, vous allez m'expliquer comment vous avez ces clés.

* * *

Cathy était assise en face de son professeur d'histoire, et je me tenais sur ses genoux. En fait, il s'était occupé du cas des garnements, mais il lui fallait des explications sur ma présence ici.

Tout d'abord, Cathy lui raconta notre rencontre. Puis elle lui expliqua mon soucis de taille et le professeur resta soucieux un moment. Finalement il trancha :

\- Tu devrais écoper d'une punition pour avoir amené un pokémon ici, mais je vais passer l'éponge à une condition.

\- Vraiment monsieur ?!

\- Oui, ces deux-là étaient toujours en préparation d'un mauvais coup et je savais que mes clés avaient été volées. Mais bref. Prête-moi Giratina le temps de dessiner des esquisses de lui.

\- Hein ?!

On était plus que surpris.

\- Oui. Ce pokémon est dur à localiser en temps habituel. Il y a des erreurs sur ses couleurs, et avoir l'original sous les yeux est une chance rare. Et avec son problème de taille, je pourrais le dessiner et ainsi compléter le livre d'histoire des pokémons. Tout le monde a une représentation exacte de Dialga et Palkia, mais Giratina reste un mystère complet.

\- Bah..., hésita Cathy. Il faut lui demander à lui !

Je la fixais. Après tout, c'était de ma faute. Je hochais la tête et allais me placer sur le bureau du professeur. Après tout, un ou deux dessins, ça n'était pas très méchant !

\- Merci à vous deux ! Lança joyeusement l'adulte. On en reparlera dans la semaine. Rentrez chez vous, il se fait tard. Je toucherai deux mots à ton prof de sport.

\- Merci monsieur ! Et à demain !

Cathy me cala dans son sac et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle. Arrivée à la maison, elle tenta de me regarder durement, mais me dit simplement :

\- C'est bien la première fois que je n'arrive pas à t'enguirlander... Je vais me doucher. Maman ne va pas tarder maintenant.


	11. Le jour où je devins célèbre

**Le p'tit 11, beaucoup plus court!**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Le jour où je devins célèbre.

\- On ne bouge plus.

Le professeur appliqua de nouveaux coups de crayons, en reproduisant du mieux qu'il le pouvait ma silhouette. Petit-à-petit, je voyais les traits former une ombre, puis une chose identifiable. J'étais étonné de voir que des humains se passionnaient dans le dessin de pokémons.

Je jetais un œil à Cathy qui passait un coup de balai dans la classe. Une 'punition' lui avait annoncé son professeur d'histoire avec un clin d'oeil. Nul ne devait ignorer le règlement, mais Cathy s'assurait surtout que je n'ai pas de soucis. Et il valait mieux qu'on la croit en heure de colle comme ils disent dans le jargon du collège, plutôt que de se promener librement.

\- Et voilà ! Lança gaiement l'adulte avant de sortir quelques Poffins et de me les lancer au vol. j'ai fini.

Je me penchais et vit une représentation assez fidèle de moi-même. Dans les moindres détails.

\- Ouah, super dessin professeur ! On dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie !

\- Vous le pensez vraiment mademoiselle ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Oui. Vous avez le trait sûr.

Le professeur marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de répondre à Cathy :

\- Ma foi, vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort.

\- Vous avez eu un autre métier avant celui-là ?

\- Oui. Un métier de recherches passionnantes, que j'ai arrêté pour cause de problèmes techniques.

La cloche sonna.

\- Hé, il est déjà si tard ? Filez vite avant de vous faire disputer par vos parents. Et merci à toi Giratina.

Bof, de rien. En plus je trouve que tu me dessines bien…

Je filais sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et nous sortîmes de l'école. Nous nous firent arrêter par une bande de filles surexcitées.

\- Doucement les filles, menaça gentiment Cathy en serrant les poings. On est pressé.

\- On peut faire une photo avec Giratina ? Il est trop mimi.

Cathy et moi prirent le temps de nous regarder soigneusement. Finalement elle trancha :

\- Ok, mais pas longtemps.

Alors comme ça, je suis mimi ? Être petit fait changer le regard des gens on dirait.

Le groupe de filles -cinq au total- glapit de contentement et me saisirent pour me mitrailler de flashs dans tous les sens. Je crus à une attaque avant de me rappeler que seuls les pokémons connaissaient Flash.

La séance aurait duré plus longtemps si Cathy à force de frappes dans l'air n'avait pas persuadé le groupe qu'il fallait qu'on rentre.

\- Ramène-le demain ! On veut le revoir ! Lança une rousse, avant de remercier Cathy une énième fois.

\- Regarde ! On est en retard ! c'est pas possible ! On va te demander des autographes si ça continue ! Grogna Cathy avant de rentrer au pas de course. Heureusement les entraînements de karaté reprennent demain soir…

Une fois sur le perron, on fut accueillis par blondie qui s'inquiétait de ne plus nous voir revenir.

\- Désolé maman ! Giratina a attiré toutes les filles de l'école. J'ai eu du mal à le ramener en un seul morceau. Elles voulaient toutes des photos avec lui…

\- Elles vont me piquer mon job, rigola doucement Hector, alors qu'il servait les assiettes.

\- Ils annoncent de la pluie pour demain. Je t'ai sorti tes affaires imperméables, lança Leila.

\- Merci maman. Bon appétit tout le monde.

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, Cathy raconta mes 'exploits' d'une voix qui se voulait dure mais elle était tellement occupée à se rappeler la scène et à en rire que ses parents se joignirent à elle.

\- Tu aurais dû nous le dire plus tôt. Giratina va avoir des ennuis, non ? Demanda Hector.

\- Pas du tout, le prof voulait juste le dessiner. Il était super content de l'avoir sous le nez.

\- Il faudra passer au Centre Pokémon demain, signala Leila. L'infirmière voulait le revoir d'ici trois semaines, et demain on est samedi !

Déjà trois semaines ? Le temps a passé super vite.

\- Ouais, j'irai après l'entraînement. Il a été avancé car le prof de karaté ne peut être présent l'après-midi.

\- Alors, tout le monde au lit ! Lâcha son père.

Cathy débarrassa la table et je filais dans sa chambre, profitant de nouveau de mes ailes. J'allais me poser sur ma boite en plastique et repositionnais la poupée Pijako comme chaque soir. La jeune fille arriva peu après.

\- Merci pour l'autre jour, ces deux là étaient des vrais crétins. Ils arrêtaient pas de m'embêter et si je n'étais pas interdite de pratiquer le karaté hors des entraînements, je les aurais déjà tapé.

Je lui fis comprendre que j'étais content d'avoir agit de la sorte, et Cathy me lança un de ses rares sourires, avant de saisir son bouquin. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle le lisait et je me demandais bien de quoi il pouvait traiter pour que ça la passionne autant. Malheureusement, les seules fois où j'avais essayé de voir les images, elle le refermait brusquement et me houspillait. J'en déduisis que ce soir ça ne changerait pas.

Je m'installais pour dormir et attendit patiemment qu'elle daigne enfin éteindre.


	12. Le jour des adieux

**Voici le chapitre 12. 297 Vues pour le moment à toute info. Mais non, ses aventures ne sont pas finies. N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous aimez ou non! Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Le jour des adieux.

Posé sur le banc de l'entraînement de karaté, j'observais les hommes mener leurs mouvements avec une précision et une stratégie de fer. Tout était calculé, du regard à l'action et Cathy n'échappait pas à la règle. Elle avait eu le droit de m'emmener puisqu'elle devait passer au centre juste après. La seule condition avait été que je reste tranquille.

Je me surpris à trouver une certaine beauté dans ces attaques spéciales. Chaque coup portait et je voyais les hommes frapper des points précis, ceux qui blessaient forcément. Cathy était couverte de sueur, mais elle tenait le choc, comme les douze autres personnes.

L'entraîneur m'avait observé pendant l'échauffement des jeunes (course à pied et pompes) et m'avait trouvé plus sympathique que sur les diverses descriptions qu'il avait lu de moi. Il siffla une dernière fois et les jeunes se saluèrent, une bonne marque de respect dont peu de dresseurs avaient fait preuve à mon égard.

Je me mis à repenser à Sacha. Il devait toujours chasser le pokémon et combattre pour aider son Pikachu... Je ne me faisais pas de soucis pour lui, de même il serait content de me revoir si l'occasion se représentait un jour. Quelques rares autres dresseurs m'avaient aussi proposé des combats amicaux contre leurs pokémons quand je le souhaitais. Jusqu'ici je l'avais fait une ou deux fois, et le dresseur m'avait soigné avant que je reparte.

Mais la plupart se contentaient de m'attaquer ou de fuir dans le cas où leurs pokémons ne faisaient pas le poids. Ils répandaient des rumeurs fausses pour la majorité, et les autres les avalaient.

Dans le sport, il n'y avait pas ce côté d'effroi (sauf avec Darkrai et moi peut-être) et chacun restait à sa place. Cathy effectua une dernière attaque et sortit du tatamis après s'être inclinée devant l'entraîneur et celui qu'elle venait d'affronter. Elle partit se changer et revint après une bonne douche. Elle sentait le citron.

\- Allez, en route ! On va voir pour toi maintenant !

Je sautais sur sa tête, et Cathy marcha calmement jusqu'au centre, de l'autre côté de Félicité. On repassa devant l'écran géant et quelques personnes nous saluèrent. C'était devenu banal de voir un Giratina miniature dans la ville, et les gens étaient très vite retournés à leur occupation principale.

On arriva au Centre Pokémon et on fut obligé d'attendre car l'infirmière était déjà prise par un autre pokémon.

\- Hey, Cathy ! Giratina !

On se retourna pour voir Louka qui revenait vers nous.

\- Salut, ça va ? Demanda distraitement Cathy en me repoussant sur la chaise libre à côté d'elle.

\- Moi oui, mais pas le professeur Sorbier. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis revenu à Félicité. Je savais que vous seriez dans les coins.

\- Ah ?

Cathy était surprise.

\- Bah oui. Giratina avait l'air de vouloir le voir quand il était venu à Littorella. Sorbier s'est cassé une jambe vers le Lac Savoir. Et repos complet forcé.

Tss, quel nouille celui-là ! Je fais comment moi pour ma taille ? J'ai déjà perdu pas mal de temps avec ces conneries de vase et de bouts de verre.

\- Mince ! Du coup ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? S'enquit Cathy.

\- Je vais attendre de voir l'état de Giratina, puisque vous êtes là. Ensuite, je vais tacher de faire des recherches poussées sur Arceus. Afin de savoir à quel pokémon j'ai affaire.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'intéresse à son problème de taille ?

\- Si. S'il est venu c'est qu'il a besoin d'aide !

Cathy allait répliquer mais l'infirmière coupa court la discussion en m'emmenant dans la pièce.

\- Voyons voir cette aile.

Elle me la saisit et l'étira doucement, dans tous les sens, afin de constater que tout fonctionnait correctement.

\- Bats des ailes s'il te plait.

Je m'exécutais et m'élevais de quelques centimètres.

\- Hum... Fais le parcours là-bas.

J'effectuais le petit slalom en volant et me posais sans soucis particuliers.

\- Bien, je pense que tu es de nouveau opérationnel ! Tu vas pouvoir revoler sans problèmes à condition d'y aller progressivement. Quant à tes blessures, il n'y en a plus une seule trace.

Enfin les mots que je souhaitais entendre depuis que j'avais mis les pattes ici trois semaines plus tôt !

Il y eu encore quelques finalités, puis l'infirmière me ramena dans le hall où j'aurais dû retrouver Cathy en temps normal. Sauf qu'il ne restait plus que Louka qui me signala :

\- Cathy est partie comme une furie et… Désolé mais elle te dis de ne pas revenir la voir...

Ah bon ? Pas d'au revoir ? Je ne voulais pas d'effusions mais quand même, c'est la moindre des choses de se dire 'bye' avant de se quitter ! C'est aussi là que je me rendis compte que sa présence allait me manquer. Je baissais la tête.

\- Hum... ? Giratina ? Tu comptes toujours voir le professeur Sorbier ou pas ? Même s'il ne peut bouger de son laboratoire, il peut toujours essayer de trouver une solution à ton problème...

Je lui répondit en me posant sur sa tête. Il salua l'infirmière et nous nous retrouvâmes dehors. Le soleil matinal faisait place à la pluie et ça acheva de gâcher ma journée. Louka déploya son parapluie et rentra en évitant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les flaques d'eau qui se formaient.

Il n'y eu pas un seul dresseur pendant le trajet, la pluie les avaient fait fuir, et ça allait très bien à Louka de ne pas avoir à combattre pour prouver une fois de plus qu'il était le plus fort. Il resta silencieux, ayant juste grogné comme quoi que Cathy aurait pu me saluer avant de filer.

Enfin, le laboratoire du prof fut en vue, et Louka entra rapidement.

\- Professeur Sorbier ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Au fond devant la télévision !

Louka enleva son chapeau, posa son manteau sur le porte-manteau et alla dire bonjour au vieil homme, la jambe dans le plâtre.

\- Ah, te voilà. Temps exécrable hein ?

\- Oui professeur. Il vaut mieux rester au chaud. Comment votre accident s'est-il produit ?

\- J'ai glissé, surpris par un Blizzi. Je l'avais dérangé et il me l'a fait comprendre. Mais… ?

Sorbier avait sursauté lorsque je m'étais posé sur ses genoux. N'étant pas d'humeur à attendre, j'avais réussi à écourter les banalités. Louka se hâta de raconter mes péripéties et tout ce qu'il savait, et Sorbier ordonna :

\- Amène mon fauteuil roulant ! On va le passer au scanner.

Sorbier ouvrit une porte et nous le suivirent dans son laboratoire. Il pianota sur quelques touches et une machine s'alluma dans un concert assourdissant de bruits. J'en déduisis que c'était le scanner.

\- Vas-y, rentre dedans, que je vois le problème.

Je m'exécutais, un peut intimidé. L'anneau central passa au-dessus de ma tête, et une lumière verte s'illumina. La machine répéta trois fois les aller-retour et l'appareil rendit son verdict :

 _Il semblerait que Giratina ne soit plus en mesure d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, suite à un rétrécissement de la part d'un légendaire assez puissant non identifié._

 _Giratina n'est plus capable de passer du Monde Inversé au Monde de Réalité suite à cette attaque, ni de retrouver sa forme originelle._

\- Identifie l'attaque ! Demanda Sorbier, pensif.

La machine émit des bruits assez inquiétants avant de reprendre sa litanie :

 _Attaque inconnue. Analyse en cours..._

 _Le lanceur rétrécit sa cible et l'empêche d'user de ses pouvoirs. Il ne semble pas y avoir de durée précise._

\- Dans combien de temps Giratina reprendra-t-il sa vraie taille ?

 _Durée inconnue._

Sorbier soupira avant d'éteindre la machine et me demanda d'en ressortir. Il resta silencieux un bon moment, et ne put trancher sur la question.

\- Je me demande si Arceus n'est pas derrière tout ça. Ça n'est pas courant qu'il intervienne, mais si c'est bien lui, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Tout ce que je peux faire est analyser les données, mais ça ne nous avancera pas plus...

En gros, j'étais dans la mouise... Et pour une durée indéfinie.

Louka haussa les épaules d'un air désolé, avant de me demander si je souhaitais passer la nuit chez lui. J'acceptais. Après tout, je n'aurais qu'à partir le lendemain matin pendant que la famille dormirait, et à essayer de me trouver un coin tranquille.


	13. Le jour où la routine repris

**La suite!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Le jour où la routine repris.

Je planais le long de Littorella en suivant les courants d'air chauds. Il n'était même pas six heures du matin que je m'étais envolé par la fenêtre de la chambre de Louka pendant qu'il dormait.

La veille, j'avais mangé avec le garçon, sachant que ses parents n'étaient pas là, et il m'avait aménagé une de ses cages pour que j'y passe la nuit. Heureusement, il dormait la fenêtre ouverte. Je n'avais pas attendu qu'il soit debout pour filer. Sinon, j'aurais eu des regrets.

Je me demandais toujours comment je pouvais recouvrir ma taille normale. Je tâchais aussi de réfléchir aux personnes que je connaissais et qui auraient pu me filer un coup de main. Je listais mentalement les noms :

Newton Graceland : Occupé et en plus je savais même pas où le trouver.

Cathy : Hors de question, elle m'a viré. Je ne parle pas non plus de ses parents...

Sacha : Il a changé de région et j'ai plus accès au Monde Inversé pour le retrouver.

Zéro : Pour qu'il vienne foutre le bordel une fois de plus chez moi ? Jamais !

Dialga et Palkia : C'est pas la peine, ils s'en tapent.

Cynthia : La championne ? Elle m'apprécie pas vraiment. Les rares fois où je l'ai croisé, elle m'a attaqué.

Sorbier : Il s'est pété la jambe et il ne sait rien de plus pour le moment.

Hélios : Il est plus là, et je vais pas me pointer au QG de la Team Galaxie, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Encore moins pour la Team Rocket...

Bref, j'étais toujours dans ma déprime totale quand une voix télépathique m'interpella.

\- Giratina ? C'est toi ?

Je fus rejoint par un Shaymin sous sa forme céleste.

\- Et toi ? Tu es le Shaymin qui a aidé Sacha ?

\- Ouais ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? T'es plus grand que ça normalement !

Je lui relatais en vitesse ma mésaventure avec Arceus.

\- Mince ! Peut-être veut-il que tu changes ? Suggéra Shaymin, en planant à côté de moi.

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondis-je. Et toi ? Tu fais quoi dans les coins ?

Tout en volant, on arrivait bientôt au-dessus de Floraville.

\- Je cherche un nouveau coin pour la Source Fleur saisonnière. Celui vers Floraville a été détruit et on ne peut pas y retourner, des hommes sont occupés à le remettre en état.

Hum ? Qu'est-ce que je vous disais plus tôt...

\- C'est une catastrophe ! Se plaignit-il. On a de plus en plus de mal à trouver un coin pour prendre notre envol. Une chance que je sois tombé sur une petite mamie qui avait un bouquet de Gracidées. Le temps qu'elle réagisse, je volais déjà.

\- Essaie la Ligue Pokémon, j'y suis allé récemment. C'est un chouette endroit.

\- Et il y a des fleurs ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas un spécialiste, mais le coin est agréable, rétorquais-je en repensant aux vacances avec Cathy.

\- Je vais y penser. On se pose sur le toit là-bas ? Me proposa-t-il.

\- Ça n'est pas une bonne idée. J'ai dégommé pas mal de leurs maisons ici. Les habitants vont m'en vouloir.

Inutile de lui dire que j'ai aussi défoncé le jardin de fleurs...

\- Fais comme tu veux, mais moi je me pose ! Me lança joyeusement le petit pokémon en s'y dirigeant.

Je l'imitais après un temps de retard et priais pour que personne ne me voie. Le soleil matinal monta un peu plus dans les cieux et la douce chaleur m'enveloppa une fois de plus. Je fis rire Shaymin en étirant mes ailes et en soupirant d'aise.

\- Tu aimes le soleil ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Ça fait du bien. Puis j'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'en profiter depuis que je règne sur le Monde Inversé.

\- Je vois... En fait, Arceus t'as rendu service en te réduisant à ma taille et en bloquant tes pouvoirs...

\- Comment ça ? Fis-je, surpris.

\- C'est simple, m'expliqua Shaymin comme quelqu'un devant un enfant hyperactif qui doit apprendre que un et un font deux. Depuis que tu es coincé ici, tu profites de la vie d'un pokémon normal. Tu n'a plus ton statu de pokémon banni.

\- C'est à dire ? L'enquis-je à continuer, mon attention focalisée sur ses propos.

\- Arceus te contraint à rester dans le Monde de Réalité. Tu n'es plus banni tant que tu fais cette taille. La preuve : d'après ce que tu m'as dis sur les humains qui se sont occupé de toi, ils t'ont accepté.

\- C'était à court terme en fait…

\- Oui, mais ils n'ont pas rechigné à ce que tu sois dans les parages. Tu n'as peut-être plus ton statu de légendaire banni, mais tu es maintenant perçu comme un pokémon banal ! Expliqua Shaymin, content de son raisonnement.

\- Tu crois vraiment ?

\- Oui, oui. Du moment que tu es petit, tu ne fais plus peur ! Les gens se font une nouvelle opinion. Ah, elle est là !

Shaymin décolla pendant que je lui demandais de qui il voulait bien parler. Il me fit signe de le suivre, et je lui emboîtais le pas. On alla se poser devant le magasin de fleurs et une dame nous sourit en nous voyant. Enfin, elle sourit plus exactement à Shaymin et elle me balança de but en blanc :

\- T'es revenu ?! J'espère que t'es content de toi avec les dégâts que tu as causé !

Non, pas spécialement, mais le gosse l'avait cherché.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi un Shaymin s'amuse à traîner avec toi ! Tu as bousillé leur jardin après tout !

Là, c'est la partie délicate.

\- C'est vrai ? Me demanda mon ancien ami. (Oui, je dis ancien car il va me faire la gueule à coup sûr…).

\- C'est un accident. Je me suis pris un Luminocanon et j'ai été m'écraser sur vos fleurs. Mais j'en avais pas l'intention...

\- On verra ça plus tard..., grogna Shaymin avant de demander à l'humaine. Tu n'as pas de gâteaux s'il te plait ? J'ai faim.

Elle hésita, mais Shaymin lui donna le coup de grâce.

\- Tu sais Giratina est très malheureux et il regrette beaucoup d'avoir détruit la ville. Il voulait seulement se défendre.

\- Hum...

Elle se tourna vers moi, et me dis :

\- Ça doit faire maintenant un bout de temps que tu es réduit à cette taille. Arceus t'as peut-être fait assez payer...

Je pense que je viendrais aider pour la reconstruction si jamais je recouvre ma taille normale.

En attendant, elle nous servit des gâteaux et on mangea avec un plaisir évident. Je demandais à Shaymin :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as couvert tout à l'heure ?

\- C'est normal ! Tu te souviens du vortex que j'ai été forcé à ouvrir ? Il menait à ce jardin. Et on a été plus vite grâce à toi.

\- Tu m'en veux pour le jardin ?

\- Non, on trouve des Gracidées un peu partout. Mais seulement dans les villes. Et puis, celui-ci va être remis en état... Après tout, un accident est un accident. Je le ressens quand un pokémon dit la vérité.

La chose me cloua le bec. Je finis par lui demander :

\- Je pourrai faire un bout du voyage avec toi ? Je n'ai pas d'endroits fixes en tête pour le moment.

\- Bah, ça dépend, répondit Shaymin. Je cherche un coin où trouver des fleurs de Gracidées. Une fois localisé, on vient avec les amis et on y reste.

\- Alors cherchons ensemble, proposais-je. Après tout, c'est en partie ma faute si vous n'avez plus de jardin.

Shaymin hocha la tête, et nous décollâmes rapidement. On passa vers les éoliennes, et un Baudrive nous salua.

La Forge était allumée de jour comme de nuit, et la chaleur de l'air lorsque nous la survolâmes ne m'étonna point. Enfin, vers le soir, on termina notre vol à Célestia, et Shaymin n'avait toujours pas trouvé de fleurs.

\- Passons la nuit dans la grotte, suggérais-je au pokémon gratitude. Il n'y a que les peintures des trois pokémons des lacs.

\- Ça se fera sans moi alors… Les grottes s'est pas du tout mon truc.

J'oubliais que Shaymin préférait la lumière du jour là où l'obscurité me convenait parfaitement.

J'allais lui proposer d'aller se poser sur le toit de la mairie quand une pokéball rentra en contact avec moi.


	14. Le jour où je tombais sur Cynthia

**Les deux chapitres de la semaine. Merci pour la review et n'hésitez pas à comenter, ça me motive.  
**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Le jour où je tombais sur Cynthia.

La pokéball ricocha contre moi-même et ne m'emprisonna point. J'entendis un grognement de surprise et me retournais pour tomber sur Cynthia. On se fixa pendant quelques secondes, histoire de bien comprendre qui était en face de qui, et Cynthia ordonna:

\- Carchacrock ! Séisme !

Heureusement que j'avais des réflexes. Je décollais en vitesse et son attaque ne me fit aucun dégât.

\- Dracogriffe ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Je crus que j'allais y passer quand Carchacrock fut bloqué par une Écosphère de Shaymin.

\- Merci, lui lançais-je, avant de m'envoler loin du pokémon et de la championne.

\- Spiritomb ! Balle Ombre !

Nouvelle esquive de ma part, ce qui était plutôt dur en vol.

\- Rattrapez-le ! Demanda-t-elle à ses pokémons.

Mais je lui ai fait quoi, au juste ! A part me poser ici, je ne vois pas du tout !

Carchacrock me tomba dessus et me plaqua au sol. Spiritomb me visa avec Balle Ombre et je ne me souvins plus de la suite.

* * *

La première chose dont je me rappelais était ce bruit de flammes crépitantes, sans doute dans une cheminée. Je parvins à ouvrir mes yeux et constatais que je me retrouvais -une fois de plus- en cage. Je me redressais avec un grognement de fureur.

En fait, j'étais dans une grande pièce, avec quelques livres, un buste d'une personne inconnue, et comme je l'avais entendu, une cheminée. J'allais jusqu'à la porte de la cage, et observais le loquet. Un verrou simple, comme celui de la cage de Cathy. Et l'avantage que j'avais était ces ailes dotées de trois griffes rouges à chacune d'entre elles.

Et comme je suis un type Dragon/Spectre je peux passer aisément mon aile à travers les barreaux. Seulement je ne le fis pas tout de suite. Cynthia venait d'entrer avec son Carchacrock. Elle me jeta un regard de haine que je ne compris pas vraiment, et posa son manteau sur l'un des sièges de la pièce. Elle avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un d'autre.

Et comme je l'escomptais, ce fut -oh, joie...- sa grand-mère qui vint dans la pièce à son tour. Cette peau de vache m'avait persécuté et persécuté suite à un accident à Célestia. En fait ce jour-là, j'avais voulu me poser au-dessus de la ville pour observer le sommet du Mont Couronné de loin. Et j'avais TRÈS mal calculé l'endroit où je devais me matérialiser.

Résultat : glissement de terrain et j'avais rasé la mairie et occis son mari au passage sous ses yeux. Alors franchement, ça aide pas beaucoup pour entretenir de bonnes relations. Elle était enceinte à l'époque et s'était mise en quête de venger la mort de son mari, tout en attendant sa propre fille. Elle m'avait coursé dans TOUT Sinnoh !

\- Ah, tiens ! Tu fais pas le malin dans ta cage ! Me cracha-t-elle en me voyant.

Je secouais mes ailes pour virer les multiples postillons que je venais de recevoir de sa part et lui tournais le dos. Évidemment, mamie le prit mal et prit la cage pour me secouer dans tous les sens en hurlant 'SALETE !'. Je fus contraint d'écarter mes pattes et mes ailes pour éviter de percuter les parois.

\- Arrête grand-mère ! Demanda Cynthia en lui retirant ma cage de ses mains. Tu ne vois pas un problème ?

\- A part ce pokémon, non ! Rétorqua sèchement la vieille.

Elle est pire que Cathy ! Mama mia !

\- Regarde sa taille ! Ordonna la championne actuelle de Sinnoh.

La grand-mère grogna et renifla pour faire remonter la morve qui commençait à couler de son nez, avant de réajuster ses lunettes, et je fis deux gros yeux cligner devant ma tête, genre effet loupe.

\- Bah il est passé de grand à petit. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de faire chier le monde !

\- Shaymin m'a expliqué qu'Arceus est derrière tout ça, expliqua calmement Cynthia, en posant de nouveau ma prison sur la table. Je me demande pourquoi il a fait ça…

\- T'as regardé les news à ce que je vois ! Il a démolit la moitié de Floraville il y a presque un mois de cela, répliqua la vieille.

Cynthia accusa le coup, avant de dire :

\- Du coup on en fait quoi ?

\- Brûle-le, noie-le ! Je m'en fous ! Mais assures-toi qu'il ne fasse plus rien d'autre !

Hum, logiquement, lors d'un procès, on a le droit à un avocat ! J'EN VEUX UN AUSSI !

\- Je vais l'enfermer dans la remise spéciale, trancha finalement la championne, avant de soulever ma cage et de sortir.

Son action fut interrompue par des cris.

\- LANA ! ARRETE !

On tourna tous la tête en direction des cris et je vis une petite fille se pencher au bord de l'eau pour récupérer ce qui semblait être une peluche. Si je disais qu'elle avait cinq ans, je serai généreux, mais là, sa mère tenta de la rattraper et elle dérapa.

La petite tomba à l'eau et pour compliquer la tâche, c'était une eau noire, c'est-à-dire que les pokémons ne peuvent entrer en contact avec sauf s'ils sont de type Spectre. Pourtant rien ne la différencie des autres eaux, seulement son aura.

\- Carchacrock ! Va la sauver ! Ordonna vivement Cynthia.

Son pokémon s'arrêta au bord de l'eau et recula. La petite commençait à se noyer. Sans attendre les cris de Cynthia et de sa chère grand-mère peau de vache, je fis sauter le verrou et m'envolais directement vers la petite.

J'hésitais avant de plonger dans l'eau et la petite s'agrippa fermement à ma queue. Je sortis de l'eau et tirais de toutes mes forces. La mère cria quelque chose avant de m'arracher la petite. Je retournais récupérer le doudou, et le ramenait sur le rivage.

Cynthia arriva en courant et marmonna :

\- Une eau noire ! Saleté de Team Galaxie...

Je m'ébrouais et repris mon souffle aux pieds des habitants.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une eau noire ? Demanda mamie peau de vache, tout en me jetant un regard mauvais.

\- Une eau modifiée par la Team Galaxie, répondit Cynthia. Afin de s'assurer que seuls leurs pokémons de type Spectres puissent aller dans certains coins. On ne voit une eau noire que lorsque nos pokémon se refusent à y aller.

\- Voilà pourquoi il a put y aller lui, grogna la vieille.

Cynthia hésita avant de me prendre dans ses bras. La poigne était ferme mais pas violente, et elle me remit en cage. Je ne protestais pas.

\- Attendez ! Quel est ce pokémon ? Demanda la mère de la petite Lana.

\- Giratina, maître du Monde Inversé, la renseigna Cynthia.

\- Le Giratina ? Mais…

\- Il a eu un souci de taille, expliqua la championne.

\- J'en ai entendu parler à la télévision, lança la mère. Cependant, il a sauvé ma fille.

\- Il essaie de se racheter, ouais, dit la grand-mère vénérée de Cynthia en crachant au sol. Pour qu'on oublie qu'il a tué mon mari.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, la tempéra Cynthia. C'était un accident. Il s'est matérialisé sur le sol instable et a provoqué un glissement de terrain.

\- C'est pas une raison ! Hurla la vieille, avant de planter sa petite fille sur place.

Cynthia réfléchit un moment avant de me lancer :

\- Je te propose un compromis. Tu m'aides à trouver les eaux noires et à les rendre pures de nouveau et en échange, tu peux rester avec moi. On ne t'embêtera pas, je m'en chargerai personnellement.

\- Gira ?

Un compromis ? Genre rester avec elle dans une cage lorsqu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi ?!

\- La Team Galaxie n'arrête pas de se manifester depuis quelques temps. Récemment, elle a enlevé un habitant de Félicité, reprit-elle.

Félicité ?! Cathy ! Enfin, c'est une des seules personnes que je connaisse. Il faut que je m'y rende immédiatement.

Sans attendre une de ses répliques, je sortis de nouveau de ma cage et demandais à Shaymin resté pas très loin de la scène :

\- Dis lui que je file à Félicité !


	15. Le jour de la panique générale

**The next one!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Le jour de la panique générale.

Carchacrock avançait assez vite. Mais Cynthia ne se défendait pas mal en vélo aussi. Shaymin avait relaté en vitesse ma petite histoire et la championne m'avait rattrapé. Je lui avais aussi précisé via Shaymin que je l'aiderai après avoir vérifié que Cathy se portait bien.

On parvint à la ville vers la fin de l'après-midi et je guidais Cynthia en volant à base altitude dans les rues. J'arrivais devant la maison et lançait une multitude de 'Gira' sonores dans l'espoir qu'on nous ouvre. Cynthia m'aida en tambourinant à la porte.

Une main se glissa à travers la petite ouverture de porte et je vis une chaîne de sécurité qui n'y était pas dans mes souvenirs.

\- Qui est là ? Demanda la voix méfiante de Leila.

\- GIRA !

Il y eut un 'oh' de surprise et la mère de Cathy nous ouvrit la porte en grand.

\- Giratina ! Lança-t-elle d'un air enjoué avant de me serrer dans ses bras, ce qui fut bizarre comme expérience.

Elle aperçut ensuite Cynthia et lui ordonna :

\- Entrez vite !

Cynthia posa son manteau sur l'une des chaises du salon, pendant que j'allais vers le coin de table qui m'avait été donné lors de mon séjour.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, mais je me méfie avec la Team Galaxie dans les coins. Le professeur d'histoire de Cathy a été enlevé il y a peu, et tout le monde a peur...

\- Ah ? Qu'est-ce que la Team Galaxie peut bien chercher au juste ? s'interrogea la championne avant de saisir le verre d'eau que Leila lui tendait. Merci.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais tout le monde soupçonne tout le monde. Pour être franche, ils recherchaient des informations sur toi Giratina...

Mais oui ! Le professeur ! Il s'intéressait à moi ! Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me remettre sa tête !

\- Et vous avez une fille, Cathy, c'est ça ? Demanda Cynthia.

\- D'où connaissez-vous son nom ? S'enquit Leila, surprise.

\- En fait, c'est Giratina par le biais d'un Shaymin qui m'a fait comprendre qu'elle s'était occupée de lui. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis venue avec lui.

\- Je savais que t'étais un super pokémon.

Les larmes venaient aux yeux de la maman de Cathy. Elle répondit :

\- Elle est partie il y a quelques jours avec Armand dans un coin reculé de Sinnoh. Elle souhaitait se refamiliariser avec les pokémons grâce à l'aide de son oncle. Et Hector mon mari est actuellement en reportage. Quand vous êtes venus, j'ai eu peur que ce soit la Team Galaxie qui vienne me trouver.

Cathy était en sécurité ! Malgré les problèmes de précision de Lucario, je savais qu'Armand était un dresseur compétant.

Leila marqua une pose et Cynthia relata les événements de Célestia -dont l'eau noire- ainsi que ma 'rencontre' avec elle.

\- Il faut que je stoppe la Team Galaxie impérativement, déclara la championne.

\- Restez dormir cette nuit, je vous en prie ! Supplia Leila. De plus la Team Galaxie agit plus dans l'ombre et j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez prise en embuscade par ici.

Cynthia réfléchit à la question, avant d'accepter.

\- Très bien. Demain matin je partirai faire un tour, histoire de tâter le terrain. Je dors où ?

\- Dans la chambre de Cathy. J'ai changé les draps et Giratina se chargera de vous montrer où c'est. Il connaît bien le chemin.

\- Hein ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Et oui, on s'en est occupé pendant presque un mois, expliqua gaiement la maman de Cathy, avant d'enlever les verres de la table pour les laver. Allez-y, je vous rejoins.

La championne haussa les épaules, et je la guidais vers le premier étage.

\- Ça vous ennuie si Giratina dort avec vous ? Il était là quand on en a prit soin.

\- Il ne vous a pas causé de soucis ? Demanda Cynthia. Par rapport à sa réputation ?

\- Il faut cesser de penser qu'un pokémon n'est que ce qu'on raconte sur lui, dresseuse. Sinon, vous n'avancerez jamais dans la vie ! Répliqua Leila, en sortant des affaires propres pour Cynthia. Méditez ce que je viens de vous dire, et votre regard sur le monde ne pourra que changer.

Super réponse à laquelle j'aurais bien rétorqué MERCI si je pouvais être compris. Enfin du soutien !

Leila fila se coucher et Cynthia arriva en pyjama peu après. Ça me fit bizarre de voir celle qui m'avait attaqué plus tôt en pyjama et encore plus de savoir que j'allais dormir auprès d'elle. La maman de Cathy revint avec deux verres d'eau qu'elle déposa sur le chevet à côté de ma petite personne. Cynthia la remercia avant de boire le tout d'un trait.

Elle se mit au lit et me fixa intensément, l'air de se demander si je pouvais être autre chose qu'un pokémon banni pour sa violence envers les gens.

\- Je suis si fatiguéééééeeee, murmura-t-elle, avant de fermer les yeux.

Quant à moi, si je n'avais pas touché le verre, c'est parce que j'avais vu qu'il y avait un sédatif dedans. Et ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : Cathy était en danger.

* * *

La nuit, tout était calme, mais ça n'était pas pour autant que je me sentais tranquille. Je farfouillais dans les poches du manteau de Cynthia, à la cuisine et parvins à sortir la pokéball de Lucario. Difficilement, mais je parvins aussi à actionner le mécanisme d'ouverture et son pokémon en jaillit.

\- Cynthia ainsi que Cathy sont en danger ! Il y avait un sédatif dans le verre que ta dresseuse a bu ! Elle dort comme un Ronflex ! Il va se passer quelque chose ! Je le sens !

J'avais directement balancé ça à Lucario, et si j'avais choisis ce pokémon, c'était bien parce que son Aura sentait les gens et les pokémons.

\- Compris, murmura-t-il sans chercher à avoir des précisions.

Ma voix avait suffit à l'alarmer.

\- Sortons.

Lucario ouvrit doucement la fenêtre. Je lui signalais de prendre aussi les autre pokémons et de tous les faire sortir d'ici. Il approuva et en un instant, on fut tous dehors. Roserade se plaignit qu'il faisait noir, mais je la fis taire en lui disant que la lumière ne s'éclairerait pas souvent si elle ne s'occupait pas de sa dresseuse droguée.

Des voix nous forcèrent à changer de coin, et comme escompté, la Team Galaxie se présenta à la porte des parents de Cathy. Leila ouvrit la porte et je n'entendis rien car il faisait du vent. Toutefois fut-il que les membres en ressortir avec une Cynthia inconsciente.

\- Notre dresseuse ! Gronda Carchacrock.

Je n'eut pas le temps de leur dire de ne pas y aller, qu'ils se jetèrent tous comme un seul pokémon dessus les membres de la Team. Il y eut des bruits de bataille, suivit d'un bruit que j'identifiais comme une attaque électrique et les pokémons de Cynthia finirent K.O.

Je ne pus que les regarder se faire emmener par la Team Galaxie. Si j'avais tenté de combattre à mon niveau, cela aurait été équivalent à une tentative de suicide. Il fallait que je trouve Cathy, et pour ça, j'avais une idée qui pourrait marcher au bluff.

* * *

\- Giratina ?

La voix de Leila me réveilla et je m'étirais longuement. Je lançais un regard surpris en direction du lit où Cynthia aurait dû se trouver, tout en me disant qu'il fallait que ça fasse naturel.

\- Oh, Cynthia est partie tôt inspecter les coins, me mentit très mal la mère de Cathy. Elle n'a pas voulut te réveiller.

Je me contentais de hocher la tête, et la suivit dans la cuisine. Comme je le pensais, elle avait pianoté quelque chose sur sa montre, mais je fis celui qui n'avait rien vu.

Je mangeais distraitement les biscuits pokémon qu'elle m'avait dégoté, en priant pour que mon plan marche. De plus, j'avais une vue royale sur la fenêtre par laquelle j'étais passé beaucoup plus tôt. Je m'étais posé en face.

Première chose, ne pas mettre Leila plus en danger. Et pour cela, j'avais besoin que la Team Galaxie revienne. Et bien sûr, elle ne tarda pas.

S'il y a une chose que je ne regrette pas au niveau de ma taille actuelle, c'est que ma vitesse s'est accrue. Leila n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte en grand que j'étais déjà dehors. Ils me coursèrent mais j'avais un avantage sur eux. Le fait d'accompagner Cathy dans ses déplacements m'avait permis d'accentuer ma connaissance des lieux. Je ne tardais pas à les semer.

J'entendis leurs cris s'éloigner, mais au moment où je me pensais hors de danger, ils me tombèrent dessus. Je dû me renvoler et planais en vitesse derrière le grand écran de la ville. Finalement il valait mieux que je sorte de la ville, non ?

J'entrepris de faire ce que je venais de décider quand une main m'agrippa le cou fermement. Je n'eus que le temps de penser 'hein ?' qu'on me fourrait sous un grand morceau de tissu.

Ça n'était pas Cathy, mais une autre personne car je ne reconnaissais pas les pas ni la respiration sifflante de celui ou celle qui me portait. Je ne cherchais pas à gigoter, ça ne sert à rien sous un tissu.

Finalement, il fut ôté et je vis qu'on était dans le Mont Couronné. Un petit gros me fixait derrière des lunettes grises. Il avait un bon embonpoint, c'est sûr. Aussi un peu dégarni sur le crâne et ses cheveux étaient gris. Il portait une blouse blanche.

Et lui aussi me disait quelque chose. Seulement… Était-ce ma mémoire qui me faisait défaut ?

\- Fichue Team Galaxie ! Commenta-t-il. Toujours après de pauvres pokémons, hein ?

Depuis quand, entre Cynthia et lui, le monde s'intéresse à mon sort ? Y avait un os, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre la patte dessus. Et sa voix était rauque et usée au fait.

\- Restons ensemble ! Lança-t-il. La Team te recherche toujours et je vais t'aider. Le reportage m'a mis au courant pour tes soucis de taille.

Quelque chose de dérangeant me poussa à accepter son offre et je filais sur sa tête.

\- Excellent ! Au fait, je m'appelle Charon.

* * *

 **Et fin du chapitre. Petit indice, Charon est un nom anglais, mais vous pouvez toujours faire une recherche sur la liste des personnages de pokémon si vous ne voulez pas attendre le chapitre suivant pour savoir son identité...**


	16. Le jour où je me fis avoir comme un bleu

**Salut à tous! Plus de 450 vues! Je suis vraiment surpris, et ça fait plaisir. Merci à ceux qui s'aventurent donc sur ces quelques pages... Je vais publier chapitre par chapitre, vous comprendrez en lisant ce chapitre, ça serait bête que l'action passe trop vite...  
**

 **J'espère que vous aviez eu une petite idée à propos du nom anglais cité dans le chapitre précédent, sinon, vous avez la réponse ici.**

 **Enfin, les (més)aventures de Giratina continuent quoi...**

 **Bonne lecture et merci à tous.**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Le jour où je me fis avoir comme un bleu.

Charon ? Connaît pas. (Note : Charon se présente à Giratina sous son nom anglais, alors qu'il s'appelle Pluton).

Le petit gros s'orienta rapidement dans les tunnels du Mont Couronné, grâce à son Magby et nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement dans le coin qui menait à Voilaroc. Il sortit en sifflotant d'un air naturel et s'arrêta devant la statue du fameux mélange Palkia/Dialga et la contempla.

\- Les légendaires ont toujours été fascinants, hein ? Mais toi-même en tant que tel, tu le sais mieux que quiconque ici.

Discours énigmatique, et -comme tous ceux de cette trempe- intrigant. Charon passa vers le vendeur de vélos et je me rappelais de ma première nuit dans les coins.

On s'arrêta vers la boutique au toit bleu et il racheta de quoi soigner ses pokémons, et aussi quelques pokéballs. Je l'attendais dehors, cherchant toujours comment pouvoir retrouver Cathy.

Il grommela quelque chose à propos d'un voyage à l'Aire de Survie, là où la Team Galaxie aurait soit disant monté un QG, et je savais qu'on allait s'y rendre. Il sortit une pokéball et un Baudrive en jaillit.

\- Direction le Mont Abrupt ! Commanda Charon en saisissant les deux pattes que lui tendaient son pokémon.

Bizarrement, il ne fit pas rentrer Magby dans sa pokéball et le Baudrive eut un air désolé ou bien était-ce mon imagination ?

\- Sois sympa, ma tête n'est pas un perchoir...

Hum, ok... Faut que je bouge, c'est ça ?

J'allais jusqu'au Baudrive et lui dit :

\- Je peux ?

\- Vas-y...

Une voix neutre, genre celle qu'on me fait dans le sens 'non, je vais pas te défier pour t'attraper mais au final je le fais quand même'. Mais qui diable est ce Charon ?! J'allais me poser sur le pokémon, et lui lançait :

\- Si t'en as marre, je planerai un peu, ok ?

\- Fais comme bon il te semble...

Super conversation... On va bien s'amuser ! (Ironie !).

Le voyage fut tranquille, et on ne tarda pas à apercevoir l'île en question.

Pour faire court, elle est séparée en 3 secteurs où l'on peut se reposer en tant que dresseur, avec Centres Pokémons et tout le bazar qui va avec. Les autres parties, il y a des pokémons sauvages qui vous agressent si vous les embêtez, ou bien le Mont Abrupt, où Heatran pique son roupillon si la Pierre Magma n'a pas été déplacée récemment.

Les gens se battent dans une ambiance conviviale et les vainqueurs récupèrent l'argent des autres. En fait, c'est... Du racket.

Bon, ok j'ai rien à dire, car de mon côté, quand quelqu'un perdait, il me laissait aussi du fric. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse ?!

Ils sont chiants ! Y a un coin de mon monde où j'ai ENTASSÉ des pièces depuis que l'homme a inventé la roue bordel ! ET Y EN A PAS QU'UN PETIT PAQUET ! CA TOUCHE LE PLAFOND DU MONDE INVERSE !

Parce qu'en plus, ils n'allaient pas me mettre l'argent dans le coin réservé à ça, non ! Ils le laissaient là et 'DEMERDE-TOI GIRATINA ! VA RANGER LE BAZAR QUI NE TE SERA JAMAIS UTILE DANS TA VIE' !

Du coup, le coin où j'apparaissais devant les dresseurs qui avaient l'audace de venir me défier dans mon monde était classé dans la _'Do not cross the line, Renegate pokemon versus trainer battle scene.',_ plus personne ne peut venir dans cette zone, car si on vient à se poser dessus, on meure écrasé par des milliards de pièces !

Okay, j'exagère peut-être un peu beaucoup… Mais pourquoi ils me laissent du fric en fait ?!

Parce qu'après les gens s'étonnent qu'ils sont au chômage et qu'il n'y a plus d'économie à Sinnoh...

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de crier, s'il te plait ? Me demanda Charon. On arrive.

Ah parce que je pensais tout haut, là ? Vraiment ?

Le Baudrive nous avait déposé dans le Mont Abrupt, et Charon usa du repousse pour avoir la paix. Magby nous éclaira et on s'enfonça profondément dans la montagne. Je me demandais ce que Charon cherchait quand il déplaça une pierre précise, suite à une indication d'un petit boitier.

Hum... Je crois que tu viens de faire une grosse boulette, là...

Un grondement de rage s'éleva dans la caverne, et je filais me planquer derrière le Baudrive qui me chuchota :

\- Sauve-toi ! Team Galaxie !

\- Quoi ?!

Ma demande fut interrompue par le Magby qui envoya un jet de flammes sur le pauvre pokémon de type Vol et Spectre, l'envoyant au tapis.

\- Baudrive ! M'exclamais-je, avant de me pousser et d'éviter à mon tour de finir en Giratina grillé.

\- Tu parles beaucoup trop Baudrive ! Grogna Magby.

Il aurait bien continué, mais une voix grave et profonde comme la mienne -et c'est vous dire l'effort que ce pokémon a fourni pour effrayer les touristes- retentit.

\- QUI OSE ?!

Charon et Magby reculèrent, tandis que Baudrive reprenait lentement ses esprits. Mais je vis l'homme installer un petit objet sur la Pierre Magma et Heatran perdit le contrôle de lui-même.

\- Hé, hé, hé ! Parfait ! Utilise Déflagration ! Lui ordonna Charon.

Et comme dans un cauchemar, Baudrive finit carbonisé.

\- Excellent !

Hum, c'est le temps de prendre ses ailes à son cou (ça se dit?) et de filer, non ?

Heatran m'empêcha d'aller plus loin avec un Lance-Flammes.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas partir maintenant Giratina... Ça n'est pas poli... Magby, Mur Lumière.

La chose m'enveloppa et je dû la percuter de toutes mes forces pour la faire céder. Heatran m'envoya valdinguer dans la caverne, et Charon referma ses ignobles pattes sur moi. Je mordis dans sa main et il me lâcha en grognant. Puis finalement il abattit son manteau sur ma tête, et me bloqua les ailes et les pattes en me flanquant sur le dos.

Je laissais tomber le pugilat et sentit qu'on me foutait dans un truc étroit. Le manteau se retira et je pus voir de nouveau. Une cage, génial... Et avec des barreaux électriques en plus ! De quoi m'obliger à me tenir tranquille.

\- Alors…, récapitula l'infect personnage. Palkia, c'est bon... Heatran... Validé. Reste Dialga et toi-même. Sachant que l'Orbe Platiné n'a jamais été délivré pour ta part puisque tu es méfiant de nature... Et l'Orbe Adamant est dans... Le Monde Inversé ?! Mais tu n'y a plus accès !

Et voici en gros comment la merde commença...


	17. Le jour où on me demanda de grandir

**Nouveau chapitre et je remercie le reviewer ainsi que le follow (oui j'ai la flème de mettre les noms, la reprise est dure pour tout le monde).  
**

 **Voilou, encore merci à ceux qui lisent cette fic et bon chapitre!**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Le jour où l'on me demanda de grandir.

Charon resta stoïque devant son appareil qui devait sûrement lui indiquer où se trouvait l'Orbe Adamant.

Alors, petit récapitulatif pour ceux qui ne se sont jamais intéressé à moi (Honte et malheur à vous sur 7 générations, bande d'ingrats!), je vis dans un monde parallèle au votre. Honnêtement, je me fais chier les journées, puisque je suis le seul pokémon du coin, et je passe donc mon temps à vous regarder mener votre petite vie misérable, un genre de télé-réalité en fait.

Je peux passer dans votre monde mais j'ai limité mes visites depuis l'épisode 'Mamie de Cynthia va venger son mari en coursant Giratina à travers tout Sinnoh, ce qui ne fut pas bon pour la santé du bébé (qui est né précoce au passage, mais ça c'était l'info inutile)'.

Comme je suis aussi du genre à aimer le soleil (oui, je suis un type Spectre aimant le soleil et alors?!), je viens me dorer la couenne de temps à autre, et ça se passe plus ou moins bien.

Enfin, il y a peu, je me suis battu contre Dialga et ai tenté de l'enfermer dans mon monde pour avoir pollué mon environnement, ce qui rata lamentablement (les esprits mal tournés, allez vous pendre). J'ai rencontré Shaymin et Sacha et puis...

Allez voir le film 11 ou le résumé du film, je suis nul en narration...

Bref, Dialga fit tomber son Orbe Adamant que j'ai posé au milieu du tas de pièces pour qu'on aille pas me le piquer. Un trophée de guerre assez conséquent, car on dirait bien que Charon est parvenu à contrôler Palkia d'après ses dires, grâce à l'Orbe Perlé.

Pour revenir au moment exact, Charon se... Tapait la tête contre le mur de la caverne. Il s'était bien sûr renseigné sur moi, et savait parfaitement que je ne pouvais plus retourner dans le Monde Inversé.

Ah, petite précision, le Mont Abrupt est un des coins où l'on capte bien les ondes de mon monde, puisque sous le volcan, il fait chaud et j'aime m'y promener les jours de déprime.

Enfin, pour l'heure, les projets de Charon sont momentanément suspendus suite à un problème technique.

\- Humf, ça ne m'empêche pas de t'emmener au QG de la Team Galaxie. Comme ça, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper..., déclara-t-il avec un sourire sinistre. En avant, Magby, Heatran ! Quant à toi Baudrive, dit-il en faisant rentrer son pokémon et en s'avançant vers la lave en fusion. Tu ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité...

Et sans cérémonie, il jeta la pokéball dans la lave. J'en eu l'estomac retourné. Bien que je ne compatisse en général jamais pour les gens et les pokémons, je fus outré de son action. Un court cri d'agonie s'éleva, et Charon me regarda en me faisant comprendre que si je ne restais pas tranquille, je pourrais bien subir son sort.

Il me semble bien avoir dégluti nerveusement à ce moment-là...

* * *

 _Attaque inconnue. Durée inconnue. Giratina est incapable de voyager d'un monde à l'autre._

Charon relisait les données de Sorbier. Il venait de les pirater sur l'ordinateur du laboratoire, et je ne pouvais qu'écouter ce qu'il disait.

\- Zut... Voilà qui est fâcheux... Avec deux orbes, cela aurait presque fonctionné, du moins sur une courte durée, mais là... Je suis coincé grâce à toi microbe !

Le QG était à Voilaroc, en fait. Comme on dit, on ne change pas les équipes qui gagnent d'où le choix du lieu le plus évident au monde, et Charon avait subtilement ignoré les remarques des autres commandants en arrivant qui lui priaient de leur dire où il avait été. Il avait enfermé Heatran dans une pokéball et se trimballait avec ma cage, dans le bâtiment.

\- Je vais devoir user la méthode forte. Toi, je t'assure que si tu as bougé pendant mon absence, tu regrettera d'avoir été un jour créé.

Oh là, aucun risque. Ma cage est électrifiée et en plus, on est passé par une bonne dizaines de salles, toutes avec code digital. Je n'allais certainement pas jouer un remake de 'La Grande Evasion', ça non !

Une rage incontrôlable me prit après son départ, et j'ouvris violemment la cage, ignorant le courant électrique. De toute façon, ça n'a jamais été très efficace sur moi. Il fallait que je retrouve Cathy. Et vite. Je me dirigeais vers son manteau qu'il avait laissé sur sa chaise et en sortit la carte magnétique qu'il avait utilisé pour ouvrir les portes de l'extérieur.

J'en ai vraiment chié pour la faire glisser dans le lecteur mais la porte finit par s'ouvrir. Je m'envolais et me dissimulais dans des recoins lorsque des voix se faisaient entendre. Mais une d'entre elles me guida particulièrement.

\- AH ! J'en sais rien ! Arrêtez s'il vous plait !

Cathy ! Et Charon était devant elle avec un Prinplouf ! Je ne connaissais pas l'histoire de ce pokémon, mais visiblement il effrayait la fille qui avait prit soin de moi avant. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je remarquais alors une puce qui clignotait sur le cou du pokémon.

Au diable Charon et ses menaces. Je plongeais en avant, et me laissa tomber sur le dos de Prinplouf. Lequel fit un brusque mouvement et m'envoya un Bec Vrille. Je dû décoller, et ignorant les cris de Charon, je me mis à tournoyer autour du piaf.

\- Prinplouf ! Surf !

Oups !

Je dû raser le plafond pour éviter la vague géante. Visiblement, mon intervention avait réveillé Cathy. Elle cria 'pardon' et assena son pied sur la tête du pokémon de type Eau. Il partit s'écraser contre le mur, et je saisis au passage la puce qu'il avait dans le cou.

\- Rah ! Magby ! Inferno ! Ça commence à bien faire !

Cathy et moi fermèrent les yeux en voyant les flammes nous foncer dessus, quand un bruit de cascade nous étonna. Prinplouf venait de mettre Magby K.O et défiait Charon. Je vins voler à ses côtés et le bonhomme n'eut d'autre choix que celui de reculer.

\- Merde..., marmonna-t-il, en tentant de verrouiller la porte.

\- Prinplouf ! Aqua-Jet ! Ordonna Cathy.

Le pokémon réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair et Charon découvrit les joies de la voltige.

\- Filons ! Hurla la karatékate en m'empoignant au passage.

Argh ! Elle est en train de me broyer le cou !

On (enfin on... plutôt eux) se mirent à courir comme des dératés dans les couloirs du QG. Cathy m'avait coincé sous son bras et je n'avais absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où on allait. La voix de Charon retentit quelque part derrière nous, mais on ne s'arrêta pas pour vérifier où il était.

On arriva dans une pièce et je me dégageais de la poigne de Cathy pour aller me poser sur l'Orbe Perlé. Elle haussa les épaules et saisit l'objet, avant de reprendre sa course, l'Orbe en main.

\- ILS ONT DEROBE L'ORBE, ARRETEZ-LES ! Tonna Charon.

Mon regard se posa sur ma gauche. J'avais une solution pour nous évader et elle s'appelait Palkia.


	18. Le jour où Palkia fit office de taxi

**Salut à tous, le petit chapitre de la semaine. Allez, cette fic sera finie au 25ème, donc je vous laisse faire le calcul. Merci à ceux qui lisent, suivent et ont commenté, ça fait plaisir.  
**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Le jour où Palkia fit office de taxi volant.

Je pris la carte magnétique dans la poche de Cathy, qui était occupée à faire des prises de karaté aux membres de la Team Galaxie pour les repousser. Prinplouf aidait à la tâche, mais leur nombre n'allait pas tarder à nous dépasser.

Je manipulais comme je pouvais l'objet plat, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Elle glissait de ma bouche. Prinplouf arrêta une attaque d'un Bekipan qui visait à m'assommer. Je le remercierai plus tard.

\- Giratina ! Donne-moi la carte !

Cette voix ! Le professeur d'histoire ! Non…

Une main s'agita à travers les barreaux d'une cellule voisine de celle de Palkia. Je lui donnais le passe. Le légendaire observait la scène sans agir pour le moment.

\- Dinoclier ! Luminocanon !

Ça y est je me remets. Newton ! Le prof d'histoire ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit autant renseigné sur moi ! J'étais content de le revoir, même s'il avait indirectement faillit causer ma mort.

Charon pesta, pendant que Newton ouvrait la cage de Palkia. Le légendaire contrôlant l'espace en jaillit et lança son cri mélodieux qui fit reculer tout le monde.

\- L'orbe ! Utilise l'orbe ! Commandais-je à Cathy, en oubliant qu'elle ne comprenait pas le langage pokémon.

Palkia lança un cri de rage à mon évocation et balaya le premier rang de soldats de la Team Galaxie. Cathy fut projetée par une attaque sur la queue de Palkia et dû s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas tomber. Le légendaire violet envoya sa queue fouetter l'air et il frappa Newton, ainsi que d'autres membres de la Team.

Cathy hurla et je vis l'Orbe Perlé briller. Parfait, elle cherchait à prendre le contrôle de Palkia pour sortir d'ici, à moins que ça ne soit que la peur qui la fasse agir ainsi. Elle cria comme Palkia lui envoyait des ondes de rage pour ne pas se laisser dominer par une humaine.

Charon reculait lentement, contemplant le spectacle. Il me lança un regard de haine à l'état pur, mais n'eut pas le loisir d'en faire plus. Palkia commençait à déchaîner sa puissance sur le QG avec Spatio-Rift. Cathy cria de nouveau et réussit malheureusement à attirer son attention.

\- DECOLLE ! DECOLLE ! VITE ! Hurlais-je au pokémon légendaire. ON VERRA APRES POUR LES REGLEMENTS DE COMPTE !

Palkia se figea en me voyant, puis ses yeux luirent de cet éclat rouge qui vous indique qu'il vous reste environ trois secondes avant votre mort imminente. Heureusement pour nous, les commandants Mars et Jupiter arrivèrent et forcèrent Palkia à battre en retraite.

\- Prinplouf ! Aide Palkia à sortir d'ici ! Ordonna Cathy, à moitié figée par la peur.

Son pokémon alterna les Aqua-Jet et les Surfs pour ouvrir un passage suffisamment grand pour le légendaire. Puis Palkia décolla enfin. J'eus que le temps de me sentir happé par Cathy, et l'instant d'après, on mettait le plus de distance entre nous et Voilaroc.

* * *

Palkia ne chercha même pas à nous dégager car il s'était blessé lors de sa fuite. Il était donc plus concentré à rester en vol plutôt que de s'occuper de personnes qu'il trimballait. De plus, Cathy était solidement agrippée à la base de ses ailes, et vu la poigne dont elle faisait preuve sur ma propre personne, elle était terrifiée.

Le cri mélodieux de Palkia (qui proliférait des malédictions, mais ça reste mélodieux) résonna et le pokémon se rappela à notre bon souvenir. Il commença à effectuer une série de pirouettes qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie le créateur des Montagnes Russes. Cathy hurla, au bord de l'hystérie et Prinplouf essayait plus de rester 'en selle' qu'autre chose.

\- POSE-TOI ! Elle veut descendre, mais faut que tu te poses ! Demandais-je en le suppliant.

Palkia me fixa, et finalement, exécuta ma demande. Cathy cessa de crier, et dû reprendre longuement son souffle.

\- Giratina ?! Mais… ?!

\- Je vais t'expliquer pendant qu'elle reprend ses esprits. Après tu pourras cogner si ça te vas pas. Ça a commencé le jour où je me suis matérialisé à côté de Floraville vers le glacier...

C'était un bon compromis, sauf s'il mettait à exécution la deuxième partie. Prinplouf mit pied-à-terre et signala à la dresseuse qu'elle pouvait descendre. Fort heureusement, Palkia ne les pulvérisa pas car j'avais attaqué mon récit. Il resta silencieux, et Cathy qui tenait l'Orbe Perlé dû faire un joli commentaire, car j'entendis Palkia lui dire 'merci'.

\- Fichue Team Galaxie ! Ils ont prit mon contrôle après m'avoir affaiblit avec mon Orbe, gronda Palkia. Et maintenant je vais...

Je pris les devants en récupérant l'objet tant convoité des mains de Cathy et le déposant dans les pattes de mon égal.

\- Humf, t'es pas le genre de pokémon à qui on peut faire confiance ! Tonna-t-il.

\- Possible, mais c'est pas avec ma taille actuelle que je vais m'amuser à te lancer un défi, répondais-je du tac au tac.

\- On est où là ? Demanda la voix de Cathy.

Bonne question. Je dus chercher, car Palkia avait décréter s'être posé sans réfléchir. Puis je me rappelais.

\- On est à la Grotte Retour. J'espère que le passage est bien fermé.

\- Palkia, tu es magnifique ! Déclara Cathy. Merci beaucoup pour tout à l'heure. Et toi aussi Giratina. J'ai enfin retrouvé mon Prinplouf !

Elle suivit cette déclaration d'un gros câlin à son pokémon, puis à moi-même et s'inclina devant le contrôleur de l'espace. Palkia se calma totalement.

\- Comment on redescend au fait ? S'interrogea-t-elle.

Il poussa un soupir et la saisit doucement. Cathy hoqueta de surprise et Palkia la déposa vers l'entrée de la Grotte Retour.

\- Heu... Merci bien, lui dit-elle. Mais tu es blessé !

Palkia fixa son épaule et sa jambe meurtries lors du décollage par l'ouverture.

\- Il faut te soigner ! Et vite !

Palkia secoua négativement la tête. Il était méfiant envers les humains et c'était compréhensible. Je me souvins d'un truc.

\- Un dresseur a abandonné son sac près de l'entrée de mon monde. Rien ne nous empêche d'aller voir ce qu'il y a dedans, non ?

Le légendaire chercha dans les tonalités de ma voix un quelconque piège à déceler, mais je pris les devants et fis signe à Cathy de venir. Elle haussa les épaules et m'emboîta le pas. Palkia resta en retrait mais la fille comprit en voyant le sac sur le sol, auprès de cette putain d'ouverture sur mon monde qui est restée OUVERTE !

\- On ne bouge plus ! Demanda-t-elle.

Et Cathy appliqua du spray antigel sur Prinplouf, puis du spray tout court sur les coins où Palkia s'était déchiré la peau pour passer dans l'ouverture. Enfin, elle s'occupa de mon cas avec de l'anti-brûle et frictionna tout le monde.

Je lançais un cri rauque de contentement, et Palkia fit de même avec ce son qui ressemble à des clochettes. Cathy rit de bon cœur, et enserra de nouveau Prinplouf.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? Demandais-je lentement à Palkia. Où qu'on aille, la Team Galaxie va nous tomber dessus.

\- Il faut que je retourne aux Colonnes Lances, chantonna le pokémon. Si Dialga apparaît, je tâcherai de le mettre au courant de la situation.

\- Son orbe est toujours dans mon monde.

\- Habituellement, ça ferait un bon moyen de pression pour ta part, mais il vaut mieux que tu le conserve. Prie aussi pour que Charon ne trouve pas cette entrée, fit-il en désignant le vortex dans la grotte. Sinon, on est cuit.

\- Du moment que tu te cache, ça devrait le faire, non ? Objectais-je.

\- Dialga contrôle le temps, et un petit retour dans le passé permettrait à Charon de mettre la main sur tout le monde d'un coup. Il faut protéger l'Orbe Adamant. Quant à moi, je vais dissimuler le mien dans ma dimension, mais ça n'arrêtera pas indéfiniment la Team...

Palkia avait raison. Je suggérais à tout le monde de s'éloigner d'ici. Il redécolla et Prinplouf nous emmena à l'autre bout du petit étang avec Surf.

Je priais mentalement pour que l'on trouve un coin où nous cacher. En fait, j'en avait un. Un tellement évident que Charon mettrait des lustres à nous retrouver.


	19. Le jour de la course-poursuite

**Salut à tous, voici le chapite suivant, petit cadeau pour un grand weekend!**

 **Merci à ceux qui lisent, on approche les 600 vues au compteur.**

 **Bonne lecture et à la prochaine. N'hésitez pas à reviewer (cette fois j'aurais la force de noter les noms!).**

 **Bye!**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Le jour de la course-poursuite.

Cathy enlaça sa mère et nous nous planquâmes dans la cave. On s'était déguisé (moi en Shaymin sous sa forme céleste) et elle en membre de la Team Galaxie et on venait de rentrer.

\- Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour, s'excusa-t-elle auprès de moi. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Cynthia, mais je pense qu'elle va bien.

La karatékate avait eu vent de ma petite aventure avec sa mère, et les deux firent la fête à ne plus en finir quand elle lui relata l'histoire de Prinplouf. Hector rentra tard du travail et nous serra si fort que je crus ma dernière heure arrivée.

Evidement, on devait rester cachés. Un peu comme dans les anglais dans 'La Grande Vadrouille' quoi... Mais il m'arrivais d'entendre des conversations de la Team Galaxie la nuit, suggérant de nous chercher mieux que ça.

Le domicile fut fouillé, mais Cathy s'était planqué dans le tube de la cheminée, ce qui nous valut un bon bain pour elle et moi (Prinplouf ayant réintégré sa pokéball dès son retour), afin de virer la suie de nos corps.

Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son pokémon, elle était devenue hyper gaie et s'occupait bien de nous deux. On jouait au Molkki (jeu suédois consistant à faire tomber des morceaux de bois numérotés dans l'ordre croissant et à récolter un max de points) des fois les soirs et aussi des jeux d'intérieur, style cache-cache (je me faisais passer pour une de ses peluches, c'était amusant).

Leila s'arrangeait aussi pour que l'on puisse sortir. Comme mère et fille faisaient la même taille, blondie était devenue brune et Cathy sortait sous le nom de sa mère. Une fois loin de la ville, elle ouvrait son sac et me laissait sortir.

Cette existence était pénible, mais supportable quand on sait qu'on vous veut du mal si on venait à vous chopper. Jusqu'au jour où bien sûr, il y eut un gros bordel de la part de Palkia.

Le légendaire contrôleur de l'espace avait été rappelé par les trois pokémons des lacs, le trio légendaire. La Team Galaxie avait agit tellement discrètement que personne n'avait remarqué le moindre petit changement futile. Charon s'était inspiré d'Hélios et avait ordonné à Palkia de se matérialiser avec son orbe, via une nouvelle chaîne rouge. Dois-je vraiment préciser qu'il était sous son contrôle ?

Bref, on était dehors quand des cris résonnèrent et Charon nous tomba dessus. Il nous bombarda de Spatio-Rift via Palkia et je crois que j'ai jamais fait autant d'exercices de contorsionniste de ma vie pour éviter de mourir d'une manière affreusement conne et cynique.

Magby rigola et je lui rétorquais entre deux esquives 'Pas mal ! Deux semaines pour nous trouver ! Charon a acheté des compléments alimentaires pour augmenter son intelligence ?!'

Il me répondit par une attaque. Je l'évitais et changeais de coin. Je ne savais absolument plus où Cathy était, on avait été séparé depuis longtemps. Palkia me visa avec un Dracogriffe pour me stopper, mais une fois de plus, ma taille me sauva la mise.

Je vis qu'il allait refaire Spatio-Rift et me plaçais pile-poil devant Charon en gueulant :

\- ICI !

Charon qui s'écria : 'NON PALKIA, NON !'.

Trop tard...

BOUM !

Le Spatio-Rift venait de lui faire sauter ses lunettes. Et a aussi manqué de le scalper.

\- JE VAIS TE DEMOLIR, RENEGAT ! Tonna ce dernier, en tatonant le sol à la recherche de ses lunettes.

Je lui raflais sous son nez, et repris de l'altitude. Seulement, un Dracogriffe me rasa de près et je relâchais l'objet sur sa tête. Charon se dépêcha de les remettre sur son nez, et me chercha des yeux.

\- Palkia ! Arrête-le ! Ordonna-t-il.

Le pokémon créa une distortion spatiale et je me retrouvais pris dedans. Je ne cherchais même pas à sortir, sous cette petite taille, c'était inutile.

\- Parfait ! Retrouvez la fille maintenant ! Grogna Charon à des membres de la Team dans les coins.

En fait, il n'eut pas à la chercher bien loin. Cathy décrocha un magnifique coup de pied reversé à la tête du chauve, avant de s'emparer de la chose qu'il tenait en main.

\- Relâche Giratina tout de suite ! Demanda-t-elle à Palkia.

La distortion spatiale se brisa et je me posais en vitesse sur la tête de la brune.

\- Ils sont là ! Gronda un membre de la Team Galaxie en nous pointant du doigt.

Cathy voulut partir en courant, mais Charon lui agrippa une cheville et la karatékate s'étala de tout son long. Je fus obligé de décoller et plongeais sur Charon pour le contraindre à la lâcher. Ce dernier m'envoya sa savate dans la gueule et il me semble bien avoir dit 'Aïe !' à ce moment.

Il récupéra le boitier, et je ne vis qu'une solution pour l'empêcher de nous capturer. Je volais autour de Palkia et tournais dans tous les sens.

\- Palkia ! Stoppe la gamine ! T'occupe pas de l'avorton !

Le légendaire se dirigea sur Cathy qui avait saisit un vélo et pédalait comme si un tueur à gage était à ses trousses (ce qui était pas totalement faux dans un sens). Et moi, je fis la chose la plus intelligente de ma vie ! Je me posais sur l'œil gauche de Palkia qui fut brusquement aveuglé de ce côté.

Il dû se poser au sol car la vue avec un seul œil n'est pas vraiment recommandée, surtout en vol. Il manqua aussi d'écraser Charon (ce qui était dommage, ça aurait fait un connard de moins sur cette terre), et se dernier l'apostropha d'insultes avant de bidouiller quelque chose sur ce boitier.

Palkia lança un cri de rage et fit un Spatio-Rift qui détruisit le studio de télévision. Les gens qui avaient commencé à fuir ou à se cacher, paniquèrent de plus belle et tentèrent de mettre le plus de distance entre la Team Galaxie et eux.

Enfin, le légendaire de l'espace secoua la tête, et je fus contraint de lâcher prise. Ce coup me donna de l'élan et je pris de la vitesse avant que Charon ne se décide à me finir. De toute manière, il avait besoin de moi s'il voulait vraiment l'Orbe Platiné. Il me restait plus qu'à mettre une distance suffisante entre le psychopathe et moi pour ne plus avoir à entendre ses cris de fureur, et à trouver Cathy.

Une chance, il y avait un vent particulièrement fort ce jour-là, ce qui me permis d'aller vite et sans efforts. Je finis par repérer Cathy plus loin. Elle venait d'abandonner son vélo et pénétrait dans le Mont Couronné. Je la rejoignis au moment où Prinplouf jaillissait de sa pokéball et s'apprêtait à utiliser Surf.

Quant à moi, je n'avais plus le choix. Et cette descision me poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin des Mondes de Réalité et Inversé si je la mettais à exécution...


	20. Le jour où j'offris mon amitié

**Le chapitre de la semaine, bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Le jour où j'offris mon amitié.

Cathy sursauta comme je surgissais devant elle.

\- Ah, c'est toi..., marmonna-t-elle.

Il y avait quelque chose d'agacé dans son ton, et j'eus l'impression de retrouver la Cathy qui s'était occupé du convalescent pendant trois semaines. Prinplouf réintégra sa pokéball et Cathy grogna.

\- Les parois sont trop lisses ! On grimpera jamais là-haut !

Je la poussais en avant, et l'agrippa par son col. Je tirais comme je pus et Cathy compris. Elle saisit les prises glissantes et avançait comme elle le pouvait. Je tentais de la soutenir du mieux que je pus, mais elle était beaucoup trop lourde pour moi. Elle retomba sur les fesses.

\- Merci, mais on y arrivera jamais avec ta taille de nain. Comment faire... ?

Prinplouf comprit-il qu'on était coincés ? Toutefois fut-il qui sortit de sa pokéball et nous créa un escalier de glace.

\- Génial ! Bien joué ! Le complimenta Cathy, avant d'attaquer l'ascension. Attention, ça glisse !

Je poussais son dos avec Prinplouf pour l'empêcher de finir par terre. On parvins à rejoindre la route extérieure du Mont Couronné et je réussis à négocier avec quelques Cornèbres. Ils acceptèrent de nous emmener vers Frimapic en échange de Poffins.

\- Ça n'est pas assez loin ! Gémit Cathy. Il faut trouver tonton Armand. Il pourra nous aider.

\- Accrochez-vous ! Nous recommanda un Cornèbre. La dernière fois, il était au Mont Abrupt ! On y va ! Par contre ça va vous coûter cher en Poffins.

* * *

\- Encore merci ! Les remercia Cathy après qu'ils eurent vidé la boite de gâteaux et qu'ils repartaient. Tu crois qu'on va trouver tonton Armand ici ?

Je lui fis une tête à la 'bah, je sais pas moi !' et elle soupira de dépit.

\- Y a qu'à aller voir, de toute manière. On verra bien.

On arriva dans la salle où Heatran pionçait avant que Charon vienne foutre la merde, et Cathy gueula à plusieurs reprises le nom de son oncle. Je cherchais comme je le pouvais, mais on se retrouva bredouille.

\- Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas reparti ! Supplia Cathy. Des fois, il fait un tour à l'Aire de Survie, mais il ne reste jamais longtemps !

Ah ? Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?! Après une demi-heure de recherches ?!

\- Ressortons ! Suggéra-t-elle.

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence, et une fois dehors, j'empêchais Cathy d'aller plus loin.

\- Quoi ?! Me dit-elle d'un ton irrité. Oh ?

La raison de sa surprise était que je m'étais mis à luire d'une lumière dorée. Elle se figea pendant que mon corps se réchauffais de plus en plus. La lumière vive fit étinceler la sorte de couronne que les gens voient sur ma tête et qu'ils décrivent comme telle. Puis la petite boule lumineuse formée décolla et alla se poser directement dans les mains de Cathy.

Et tout d'un coup, je vis ses pensées les plus secrètes, celles qu'elle n'oserait même pas confier à sa mère. Elle ne put faire de même avec moi, car je verrouillais mes pensées, mais je lui dis télépathiquement :

\- Voici l'Orbe Platiné. Fais-en bon usage. Cet objet est le témoin de ma confiance envers toi. Sois-en digne.

Cathy hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux ne se détachant pas du trésor inestimable que je venais de lui remettre. Il m'en coûtais beaucoup car je ne faisais pas confiance aux gens, mais si cela était nécessaire...

Elle allait me dire quelque chose, quand le bruit caractéristique des clochettes de Palkia se fit entendre. Je ne pus éviter un Dracogriffe que de moitié, et atterrit au sol en piaillant de douleur.

\- Giratina !

Cathy allait s'élancer entre Palkia et moi, mais un pied s'abattit sur mon aile gauche, ce qui créa un beau craquement sonore et la coupa dans son élan. J'envoyais une violente onde de douleur et Cathy vacilla. Comme le pied ne bougeait pas, j'usais de mes six pattes sur les lacets en lacérant la chaussure pour qu'il s'en aille.

Charon rigola seulement avant de tourner son talon comme quelqu'un qui écraserait une araignée. Mon réflexe fut de tirer pour me dégager, mais ça réussit juste à m'envoyer une souffrance supplémentaire. Mon aile craqua de plus belle, Cathy hurla et je verrouillais mes pensées instinctives pour l'empêcher de se prendre mes ondes de douleur dans la tête.

\- Bouge pas la teigne, ou ça sera pire ! Me menaça Charon.

La souffrance m'empêchais de réagir et de penser correctement, puis l'ignoble personnage me prit par le cou et retira enfin son pied de mon aile gauche, bonne pour un nouveau plâtre.

\- Vous pensiez m'échapper, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse qui prévient d'une torture imminente. Seulement, Palkia maîtrise l'espace, ça n'a pas été difficile de se téléporter non loin de vous...

Charon allongea son bras, et je me retrouvais juste au-dessus d'un petit lac de lave en fusion. Mon aile pendait lamentablement et j'avais trop mal pour bouger. De plus, il m'enserrait le cou et je n'arrivais qu'à respirer difficilement, donc j'arrêtais de bouger mon aile droite pour me dégager de son emprise. Et avec ses gants, impossible de le blesser.

Le message était clair : Tente quelque chose et Giratina finit au barbecue. Sans sauce piquante. Cathy resta où elle était et j'approuvais sa descision.

\- Écoutes-moi gamine. L'Orbe Platiné... Donne-le moi !

Cathy secoua la tête comme je lui hurlais mentalement 'NON !'. Charon soupira avant d'abaisser le bras qui me tenait. La lave me chauffa dangereusement le ventre. Je dus écarter les pattes et la queue pour ne pas finir en saucisse Giratina. Toujours sans sauce piquante.

\- Je vais te raconter une petite histoire, gamine, reprit Charon de son ton mauvais. C'est un légendaire qui a été banni il y a fort longtemps de notre monde. Il était violent envers les hommes et Arceus, le fondateur de tout, dû lui créer un monde, appelé Distorsion ou Inversé selon les livres. Il règne là-bas avec une main de fer, et protège très bien son domaine. Arceus s'est aussi assuré que son monde soutienne le notre pour éviter un effondrement sur lui-même.

Cathy pâlit davantage comme je lui suppliais de ne pas l'écouter. Charon poursuivit :

\- Ce légendaire a des pouvoirs égaux à ceux de Palkia et Dialga et est craint de tous. Et chaque légendaire possède un orbe qu'ils ont décidé de remettre un jour à des humains dignes de confiance. Seulement, une fois donné, un objet ne peut être reprit. Logique, hein ? »

« Les légendaires regrettèrent amèrement leurs gestes, mais Giratina fut plus malin. Il était méfiant, et cet objet ne fut jamais délivré. Sa confiance fut gagnée par peu de personnes, mais jamais cet orbe. »

« Seulement, il est menacé, et décide de le délivrer à une personne qui s'est occupée de lui à contrecœur pourtant. »

Cathy était tendue et m'envoya des ondes de détresse qui m'embrouillèrent un peu plus. La lave me carbonisa le bout de la queue. De plus le bras de Charon avait tendance à vaciller.

\- Alors qu'elle est piégée, elle décide de ne pas donner l'objet à celui qui lui demande. Et la confiance qu'un pauvre légendaire jamais compris par les humains, banni et rétrécit, traité comme un vulgaire voleur, fut lamentablement brisée, car il fut tué par sa faute.

\- NON ! Hurla Cathy.

\- C'est un scénario possible gamine ! Ou bien, Giratina se rendit compte de la boulette d'avoir remis son précieux Orbe Platiné à quelqu'un un jour, mais la personne lui offre un sursis. À toi de choisir !

'Je suis désolée...'

Cathy...

Elle fit rouler l'orbe aux pieds de Charon, qui se pencha et le saisit. Il lança un rire tonitruant et des mauvaises pensées m'assaillirent. Une chance que ma propre douleur le repoussa.

\- Merci gentille petite gamine idiote, dit-il de cette voix doucereuse.

Et la main qui me maintenait au-dessus de la lave me lâcha avec un ricanement sonore.


	21. Le jour où je sus le passé de Cathy

**Le chapitre de la semaine, courage plus que 4 avant la fin! Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 21 :Le jour où je sus le passé de Cathy.

\- Giratina...

Quelque chose me poussait doucement, du côté droit. Je rouvris les yeux et vis Cathy penchée sur moi d'un air vraiment inquiet. Je tournais la tête et me demandais où on était. Le cerveau rationnel et logique qu'était le mien se remit en marche.

Charon m'avait lâché au-dessus de la lave, mais Cathy avait eu le temps d'ordonner à Prinplouf (jaillit de sa pokéball en un temps record) d'utiliser Aqua-Jet. Évidemment, il m'avait assommé en me projetant contre la paroi du Mont Abrupt, mais au moins, je n'avais pas fini comme un de ses poulets à la broche que ceux qui jouent à Pokémon aiment manger.

La dernière chose que j'avais capté était 'emmenez-les' et puis ça avait été le noir total. Et maintenant, on était dans une cellule.

\- Je suis désolée..., me dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Je ne voulais pas donner ton orbe. Pourquoi est-ce si important ? Me demanda-t-elle. Est-ce parce qu'on peut te contrôler ?

Oui. Enfin, à condition d'avoir une mentalité et/ou un caractère plus fort que celui qui a créé l'orbe. Cathy avait fait les frais de la rage de Palkia et de ma douleur.

Elle me saisit et je me dégageais brutalement comme elle me faisait mal. Seulement, elle ne prit pas ma réaction comme moi. Une larme s'écrasa au sol.

\- Je... Je... R-Rate... Tout... Tout ce que... Je fais..., pleura-t-elle. Ils... Ils ont... Pris Prin... Prinplouf... Et…

Je me rapprochais lentement d'elle et entreprit de monter sur ses genoux comme je le pus Les coups m'avaient endoloris et l'usage de mon aile gauche ne me serait pas rendu avant longtemps. Elle me fixa et chiala de plus belle.

\- Je... Vou... Voulais... Pas...

Voulais pas quoi ?!

\- ... Qu'on... On... De... V-Vienne... A-Amis...

Hum, j'ai loupé un épisode, là ?! Sympa...

\- Prin... Prinplouf... Etait... M-Mon... Pre... Premier... P-Pokémon... Et… Un… Jour...

Elle s'étouffait avec ses sanglots et je ne savais quoi faire. En tout cas, ma présence perturbante pour elle au début avait sûrement à voir avec ce qu'elle me disait à l'instant.

\- L-La... Team Rocket... Nous a... P-Piégés. Prinplouf... Pokémon rare... Ils nous ont... Attaqués... Et… Ça... Ça... Ça... L'a... Rendu... F-Fou... De rage... Prinplouf est... P-Partit sans... Vouloir me... Revoir...

Cathy m'avait machinalement saisit dans ses bras en faisant attention à mon aile _destroyed_ par cette enflure de Charon.

\- C'était y a... D-Deux ans... Et… Ça m'a... Brisé... Mes... R-Rêves... De... D-Dresseuse...Alors… Quand... J-Je... T'ai... Trouvé... J'ai été... Désagréable... Pour que tu ne... Puisse pas… T'attacher à... M-Moi..., continua la brune.

Ses yeux déversèrent un tel torrent de larmes que j'en sentis le sel sur mon dos. Je comprenais petit-à-petit. Je la poussais à continuer en pressant légèrement son buste avec ma tête, et un petit 'Gira'. Cathy essuya ses larmes, et reprit en pleurant et reniflant à nouveau.

\- A... Alors… Quand... Je suis partie... J'ai pensé... Que c'était... B-Bon..., Que tu serai... S-Suffisamment vexé pour... Pour... Ne plus revenir... Je voulais pas… Que tu ai... Le même sort que... Prin... P-Prinplouf...

Elle était contente de s'occuper de moi mais je voulais pas que je sois un jour blessé à cause d'elle?! Je lui lançais un cri avant de me blottir contre elle.

\- P-Pardon... G-Giratina... T'es un trop bête p-pokémon... Tu es trop... S-Sympa... Tu devrais pas… M-Me pardonner...

Bah que je t'en veuille ou pas, on est dans le même bateau, alors autant bosser ensemble, non ? Je tirais sur une de ses mèches et émit un cri d'humeur enjouée. Cathy sécha ses larmes, prit une grande inspiration, renifla et murmura :

\- Merci beaucoup G-Giratina. F-Franchement, j'vois pas pourquoi t'as été b-banni. T'es plus g-généreux que d'autres pokémons dans ce monde... Tu crois qu'on peut devenir de vrais amis et tout reprendre à zéro ?

Bien sûr ! Regarde : hochement enthousiaste de ma tête de haut en bas ! On va les défoncer, mais cette fois, ça se fera ensemble !

\- Si je me suis mise au karaté, c'est pour me protéger des pokémons sauvages. Mais ce sport a un avantage, la porte est en bois. Et ma puissance de frappe me permet d'enfoncer la porte.

Ah oui, au fait ? On est où ? Parce que c'est bien gentil les 'blablas' mais ça ne me dit pas dans quel coin on a été enfermé...

\- Recule ! M'ordonna-t-elle en prenant une grande inspiration.

Cathy se concentra face au battant de bois, et projeta brusquement son pied. La porte céda, et elle se mit à courir. On passa dans une série de dédales où l'on se perdit plus qu'autre chose, et finalement, la présence d'agents de la Team Galaxie nous força à nous arrêter.

\- Il faudrait que je me déguise, marmonna-t-elle. Ecoutes Giratina ce que tu vas faire...

Je sortis de ma cachette et me mit à lancer une série de cris rauques comme je suis le seul à les faire. Un garde m'aperçut et lâcha un 'Hé !' avant de me courir après. Ce que j'avais pas calculé était le fait que j'allais bien moins vite à pieds qu'en volant. Il m'attrapa juste devant la cachette de Cathy qui lui dit :

\- Salut ! Ça gaze ?

\- Ouais et toi ? Franchement, j'en ai marre de mon boulot, se lamenta le garde. Je sais même pas pourquoi il faut que ramène Giratina à Charon...

Cathy qui comptait l'assommer, suspendit son geste.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah il veut faire un truc une fois rentré de la Grotte Retour, mais j'ai pas tout compris. Il veut faire un machin avec l'ada-truc...

J'y crois pas ! Charon a pénétré dans mon monde pour prendre l'orbe de Dialga ! J'en mettrais mon aile à couper ! Enfin, c'est une expression, hein ! On est d'accord ! Je vais pas réellement couper mon aile ! Vous avez compris, hein ?! Parce que si je coupe mon... Mouais. Continuons la fic.

\- Hep vous là ! Tonna un autre garde.

\- Ça va ! Ils sont avec moi, je dois les changer de secteur ! Lui dit le premier garde en prenant notre parti.

Le deuxième haussa les épaules et tourna les talons. Celui qui devait se faire assommer ajusta sa prise de sorte à ne pas me blesser davantage, puis se plaignit :

\- Beaucoup de nous regrettent Maitre Hélios. Il avait l'esprit dérangé, mais il s'assurait de notre confort. Charon ne se préoccupe que de lui-même et écrase tous ceux qui lui résistent. Même les commandants Mars, Jupiter et Saturne ont du mal à faire entendre leurs voix. À croire qu'il a profité de la disparition de Maitre Hélios pour grimper...

\- Je peux ? Demanda Cathy en tendant les mains vers moi.

\- Ah, oui, bien sûr. Excuse moi. Vous feriez mieux de retourner en cellule avant que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ne vous tombe dessus.

Cathy profita de la situation.

\- Comment faire pour sortir d'ici ? Je ne sais pas ce que votre patron mijote mais on ne peut l'arrêter maintenant...

\- Hum ? Je vais te chercher des menottes et une cage, c'est le seul moyen de passer sans se faire remarquer. Tu sais, beaucoup regrettent de rester au service de Charon...

La karatékate se laissa menotter de mauvaise grâce, et j'intégrais ma cage, la clé des menottes dans ma bouche, la porte non fermée, donc ouverte.

\- Allez, avance manant ! S'exclama notre 'garde' en poussant Cathy, une main tenant ma cage.

\- Vous en faites un peu trop, lui signala-t-elle en chuchotant.

Il était obligé de jouer le jeu pour qu'on ai une chance de sortir d'ici. Sauf qu'une fois dehors, on tomba (encore) sur Charon qui s'exclama :

\- Ah, excellent timing ! Amenez-les, ça va commencer !

Le garde nous lança un regard désolé, et nous poussa vers le Mont Couronné sous l'ordre de Charon.


	22. Le jour où Charon dévoila son projet

**Salut à tous, voici le (petit) chapitre de cette semaine. Je remercie Suzi-kun qui a fav et follow cette fic, ainsi que 'Y a des jours où vaut mieux pas se lever', et de même qu'elle me follow aussi.  
**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, et courage, plus que trois chapitres avant la fin de cette fic! Qui souhaiterait une suite éventuelle? (Si je n'ai pas de réponse, bein tant pis, vous l'aurez pas!).**

 **A plus.**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Le jour où Charon dévoila son projet au monde.

Des membres de la Team Galaxie nous escortèrent jusqu'à une salle avec un drôle de dessin au centre. Je tressaillis en reconnaissant Palkia et Dialga, enfermés dans une cage chacun, mais impassibles.

Le garde nous plaça dans un coin, et la disposition des deux autres légendaires avec moi, faisait un triangle. Je notais que le garde avait rapproché ma cage des mains de Cathy -elle les avait dans le dos- et je lui glissais la clé dans sa paume gauche.

\- Toi ! Balança Charon au garde qui me tenait. Fous-le là !

Il me posa sur un pilier en pierres, et je vis les trois orbes briller doucement au centre du triangle formé par Palkia, Dialga et moi-même.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ? Se risqua enfin à demander Cathy.

\- Voilà une excellente question, répliqua Charon en se plaçant face à elle. Je vais te laisser assister au spectacle avec ton pokémon !

Il jeta la pokéball de Prinplouf sur le sol, et le type Eau courut vers sa dresseuse.

\- Tu vois les orbes ? Il vont m'être très utiles. Chacun est relié au pokémon qui l'a créé, et dans le cas de Giratina, il retrouve lui permet de retrouver sa forme originale. Mais tu vas me dire 'ce n'est pas pour rendre sa forme au renégat que tu as volé les orbes de Palkia et Dialga aussi', et tu as raison.

Charon marqua une pause en me fixant à travers les barreaux. Il fronça les sourcils, s'avança et referma à clé la cage.

Et merde à la fin !

Il reprit :

\- Connais-tu le créateur de cette région ? Et du monde entier en fait…

Cathy secoua la tête. Avant de dire :

\- C'est Arceus, non ? Newton en parlait dans le livre sur le Monde Inversé et son gardien. Il a créé notre monde, celui du renégat et ceux de Dialga et Palkia.

Ah ? C'était ça le livre qu'elle lisait ? Je vais de surprise en surprise.

\- Un bon point pour toi. Il s'avère que les orbes réagissent selon leur pokémon. Mais si on possède une volonté plus forte qu'eux, ils nous obéissent au doigt et à l'œil.

Pour marquer ses dires, Charon saisit l'Orbe Perlé et Palkia se mit bêtement à faire 'coucou' avec sa patte et me fit un pied de nez. Je tirais la langue à Charon qui lança un rire totalement froid.

\- Malheureusement, Giratina est un peu trop borné et possède aussi une volonté de fer, donc je vais devoir t'utiliser pour arriver à mes fins.

Charon claqua des doigts et Cathy fut suspendue au-dessus du vide. Prinplouf fut paralysé par une attaque Cage-Eclair. Il se retourna vers moi.

\- Que je t'explique... Ou tu fais ce que je te dis, ou elle finit trente mètres plus bas. Compris ?

J'émis un cri de rage, mais ne pouvais me résoudre à abandonner Cathy. Charon empoigna les orbes et je verrouillais assez mon esprit pour qu'il ne puisse pas accéder à mes pensées. Sa voix résonna dans ma tête.

\- Palkia, Dialga, Giratina ! Mélangez votre volonté et faites la monter aux cieux !

Je savais ce qu'il comptait faire, mais avec Cathy en otage, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose. Je mélangeais ma demande à celle de mes alter-ego et attendit la suite des instructions.

\- Palkia : Spatio-Rift ! Dialga : Hurle-Temps ! Et Toi Giratina : Appelle l'Anti-Matière !

Comme je n'étais pas en état d'user d'une quelconque attaque, je m'imaginais en train d'utiliser Revenant. Coup de bol, ça fonctionna.

Le centre du triangle brilla de plus en plus, et seize petites plaques apparurent. Elles fusionnèrent ensemble et une boule couleur arc-en-ciel apparut. Charon s'en empara et la mit avec nos orbes.

\- Oh Arceus ! Écoutes-moi ! Je t'ordonne de te matérialiser dans le pentacle !

L'air se rafraîchit. La température devint soudainement glaciale, avant de monter en pic. Les agents de la Team Galaxie reculèrent et je sentis le souffle faire bouger ma cage. Je donnais un violent coup sur le côté droit, et elle tomba.

Hypnotisé par ses demandes, Charon ne vit pas que j'étais libre. Je me mis à courir en jurant contre mon aile inutile vers Cathy. Les membres étaient trop sonnés par la puissance des orbes pour s'intéresser à moi.

Je bloquais mes pensés totalement, et Charon se rendit compte que je m'étais cassé. Je sentis l'homme lâcher un chapelet de jurons, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas plus. Il fallait que je libère Cathy. Problème : elle était trop haute pour moi, et je ne pouvais pas voler.

\- ARCEUS ! AMENE-TOI !

Un cri de rage et de fureur se fit entendre. Les membres de la Team Galaxie se dispersèrent et me libérèrent la voie. Charon éleva la boule arc-en-ciel et celle-ci se mit à étinceler.

Cathy hurla de peur et je ne saurais l'en blâmer, car même moi j'avais la trouille.

\- MAINTENANT ! Hurla le vieil homme.

Un portail s'ouvrit. Le vent me projeta en arrière. Et Arceus répondit à l'invocation.


	23. Le jour où je dus me battre contre Dieu1

**Bonjour à tous. Je remercie Suzi-Kun pour sa review (je lui ai répondu par PM, mais c'était l'info inutile...). Je suis sûr qu'hier, ceux qui suivent cette fic se sont dit 'tiens, il l'a pas avancée...'.**

 **En parlant d'avancer, je réfléchis à une suite potentielle, puisque Suzi-Kun la veut.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Le jour où je dus me battre contre Dieu (1).

Arceus cligna des yeux, et scruta les environs. Je marmonnais un 'Non !' et le Dieu me fixa impassiblement.

\- Écoutes-moi Arceus ! Je t'ordonne de déchaîner tes pouvoirs sur ceux qui ne me respecteront pas !

Arceus darda ses yeux ardents sur Charon et sur moi-même, se rendant compte qu'on tentait de le contrôler contre son gré. Une décharge électrique parcourut mon corps, et mon aile guérit totalement. Malheureusement, il ne put en faire plus, car Charon venait d'imposer sa volonté avec l'Orbe d'Arceus composé des seize plaquettes de vie (à ne pas confondre avec ses plaques qui ne peuvent lui être ôté sans son consentement) et avec son boitier bizarre.

Je m'envolais au moment où Charon allait reprendre les orbes de Palkia et Dialga et les raflait sous son nez. Palkia rugit et se dégagea de l'emprise du pentacle, Dialga récupéra son orbe et Charon dû demander à Arceus de stopper l'attaque Hurle-Temps.

\- Tue la gamine ! Ordonna le membre de la Team Galaxie à Arceus.

Et comme dans un cauchemar, je vis le tir aller percuter la corde qui retenait Cathy. Je ne réfléchis plus et plongeais en avant.

\- AHHHH !

Cathy tombait comme une pierre. Elle avait réussit à ouvrir ses menottes, mais ça ne le lui serait pas utile en tombant.

Je passais sous son corps et une volonté autre s'empara de moi. Celle qui me commandait de donner mon maximum pour aider les gens, quelque soit la chose qu'ils aient faite. J'aimais vraiment cette fille et je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure. Je sentis une petite chaleur se répandre sur ma tête, et l'instant d'après, Charon fut frôlé par un Giratina ayant reprit sa taille normale.

\- Impossible ! Arceus ! Anéantis-les !

Le Dieu commença à former une boule d'énergie qu'il me lança. Je rétorquais avec Aurasphère et les deux tirs se télescopèrent. Cathy lança un cri d'étonnement. Elle était sur ma tête et ne savait plus quoi faire.

Palkia et Dialga, libres du contrôle de Charon lancèrent des attaques Dragon et je les aidait avec Dracogriffe. Malheureusement, Arceus possède ses plaques de vie et elles lui permirent d'éviter nos attaques.

\- Fais-moi descendre Giratina ! Me demanda Cathy. Je m'occupe de Charon !

Je rasais les murs et lui permit se sauter sur le chemin pierreux. Cathy se mit hors de vue du gros bonhomme.

Arceus me projeta dans les airs avec une de ses attaques de type Spectre et je m'écrasais contre une paroi avec un cri rauque. Il lança ensuite une série de tirs qui bombardèrent aussi bien Dialga et Palkia, et on se retrouva tous au tapis.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! Tonna Charon. Arceus ! Occupes-toi d'eux ! Qu'ils ne me gênent plus dans mes plans !

J'esquivais une attaque et vis Cathy saisir mon orbe. Je lui commandais 'lance-le en l'air' et le saisit au vol. Charon marqua un temps d'étonnement, pendant que je me mettais à briller. Je repris ma forme originelle et mes six tentacules allèrent s'enrouler autour d'Arceus. Palkia et Dialga firent feu et Arceus dû créer une barrière d'énergie pour éviter d'être touché.

\- Merde ! Jura le membre de la Team Galaxie.

Arceus m'envoya une explosion d'énergie et je fus contraint d'utiliser Revenant pour me téléporter plus loin. La chose étonna le créateur et Dialga et Palkia en profitèrent pour le projeter contre le sol de la grotte.

Quant à moi, je cherchais Charon des yeux. Il fallait reprendre l'orbe d'Arceus où celui-ci se déchaînerai sur nous via les ordres de cette enflure de vieillard ! J'aperçus Cathy qui était coincée par les débris d'une précédente attaque et qui pestait à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir arrêter Charon. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était en haut d'un chemin étroit, chemin surplombant un petit torrent de lave en fusion. Un faux pas, une frayeur quelconque et Charon ne serait plus !

Mon plan était on ne peut plus simple. Je fonçais sur Charon pour lui faire lâcher l'orbe et…

...Une minute !

Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyiez que j'allais lui faire ensuite, bande de sadiques !

Si je peux éviter de commettre des meurtres, ça serait cool. Non, j'allais seulement lui faire peur. Je l'exploserai plus tard. Et pour être sympa, je me matérialisais du côté de la lave. Charon sursauta et il recula en serrant plus fermement l'orbe. Il hurla 'Arceus !' mais ce dernier était bloqué par une distortion spatiale de Palkia.

J'amenais ma tête à hauteur du sentier, et il se crispa de plus belle. Mon cri rauque résonna, tandis que je cherchais à l'atteindre via un tentacule. Charon plongea en arrière, et lâcha l'orbe arc-en-ciel.

Et comme dans un ralenti, nos têtes se tournèrent vers l'objet qui fit 'Clong !' à trois reprises sur le sol, avant de tomber dans la lave en fusion en contre-bas et de se dissoudre dans un sifflement de douleur.

Charon et moi nous regardâmes et l'un dit 'Oups !' au moment où l'autre le pensait.

\- MAUDIS HUMAINS ! TOUJOURS A FAIRE CE QU'IL NE FAUT PAS !

Arceus hurla sa rage et son désespoir à propos de ses plaquettes. Charon bondit en arrière de terreur et finit sur ma tête. J'allais m'en débarrasser, mais il me gueula :

\- DEGAGE ! MAIS DEGAGE DE LA, VITE !

Je dus effectivement partir de l'endroit où je me tenais en vol stationnaire, car Arceus nous envoyait une série de coups qui en auraient assommés plus d'un.

\- YAH !

Arceus se débarrassa de Dialga et s'occupait maintenant du cas de Palkia. Lequel utilisait Hydroqueue au moment où j'envoyais une Aurasphère. Et là, le miracle se produisit.

L'attaque de Palkia n'eut aucun effet sur Arceus, mais la mienne fit du dégât. En fait, il n'était capable de se protéger que d'un type à la fois.

\- Tirons-nous de là ! Me supplia Charon. Pitié !

Pitié, pitié... Faut bien arrêter Sa Grandeur avant qu'il ne défonce la région de Sinnoh, non ? Et dire qu'il m'avait rétrécit parce que je faisais exactement ce à quoi il se prêtait en ce moment...

Palkia et moi nous mîmes d'accord et on visa Arceus en synchronisant nos attaques et en alternant les types de celles-ci.

Ça fonctionna pas mal, jusqu'au moment où Arceus comprit la chose et nous envoya valser. J'allais me ramasser à côté de Cathy qui hurla de peur (effectivement, se faire écraser par un géant n'est pas drôle et j'en sais quelque chose).

\- Arceus va tout détruire ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda-t-elle après que j'eus poussé le rocher qui lui bloquait la jambe gauche.

\- Il me semble qu'Arceus soit incapable de sortir du Monde Inversé sans le consentement de Giratina..., suggéra Charon, toujours sur ma tête.

\- Et alors ? Grogna Cathy.

Une minute ! Tu compte pas que j'attire Arceus dans mon monde et qu'avec Palkia et Dialga, on l'arrête dedans ?

\- Giratina pourrait attirer Arceus dans son monde, puis avec Palkia et Dialga, l'arrêter dedans...

Je suis médium, yaouh !

Mauvaise idée, mais bon. Je rendis mon orbe à Cathy et lui demandait d'expliquer le plan de Charon à Palkia et Dialga.


	24. Le jour où je dus me battre contre Dieu2

**Attention, attention, voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction! (Roulements de tambours!), suite en réflexion, bien que 6 chapitres soient déjà tapés. Bonne lecture, merci à ceux qui ont lu jusque là et/ou commenté.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Le jour où je dus me battre contre Dieu (2).

Attirer Arceus... Ok, mais comment ?!

\- Peut-être qu'avec Revenant, il serait surpris et…, commença Charon d'un air peu assuré.

C'était pas une bonne idée de rentrer dans mon monde avec cette enflure, mais je n'avais pas le choix puisqu'il fallait rattraper sa bourde.

J'ouvris un portail avec ma bouche et filais dans le Monde Inversé. Tout en m'assurant que Charon ne puisse pas sauter de ma tête et se casser, je refermais le vortex et me servit des points de reflets pour voir Arceus projeter les deux autres légendaires à terre. Ensuite, je filais sous ses pattes après avoir rouvert un nouveau portail et me servit de mes griffes pour le coincer.

Arceus émit sa rage et sa frustration, Palkia et Dialga l'attaquèrent dans le dos, pour m'aider à le tirer dans mon monde. Mais malgré ça, on y arrivait pas.

\- Carchacrock ! Météores !

\- Dinoclier ! Luminocanon !

J'aperçus du coin de l'œil Newton et Cynthia. Les deux avaient dû se libérer et ils m'aidaient à attirer Arceus dans le Monde Inversé.

\- Prinplouf ! Hydrocanon ! Ordonna Cathy.

Les efforts conjugués de tous les pokémons me permirent d'attirer finalement le créateur. Palkia et Dialga pénétrèrent à sa suite. Je fus surpris de voir que les légendaires avaient pris les trois humains en croupe.

Palkia créa une distortion spatiale qui emprisonna Arceus un bon moment et j'en profitais pour refermer le vortex.

La suite de la bataille fut confuse pour ma part, car les tirs des pokémons n'arrêtaient pas de s'écraser contre les colonnes qui soutiennent le Monde de Réalité et je passais la plupart de mon temps à les réparer, et à tenter de stopper des tirs. Une chance que Newton soit là aussi, car il demanda à son Dinoclier de venir me soutenir.

En gros, Charon était le seul à ne rien branler dans cette histoire. Ah si pardon, il faisait quelque chose. Il criait. Mais c'est déjà pas mal, on va pas trop lui en demander, hein ?

Alors que je me demandais si Arceus allait un jour se calmer, Cathy eut une idée. Elle saisit nos orbes et demanda à Palkia, Dialga et moi-même :

\- Serait-ce possible de reconstituer les plaquettes d'Arceus, un peu comme Charon l'a fait plus tôt ?

On prit le temps de réfléchir et nous lâchâmes d'une même voix :

\- Je suppose... Ça calmerait Arceus, non ?

\- Peut-être, commença Dialga. Mais comment faire pour créer son orbe tout en étant coincé par ses attaques ?

\- Giratina ? Me demanda Palkia. Tu peux amener Charon vers Cathy ? Je pense qu'à deux, ils arriveront à faire quelque chose.

\- Ok, les gars. Je vais aussi voir avec Cynthia. Continuez d'occuper Arceus.

Je fonçais droit sur Cathy, et amenait ma tête au niveau du sol, de sorte à ce que Charon puisse sauter et se tenir aux côtés de la karatékate, ce qu'il fit en vitesse, des fois que je me décide à faire des loopings à plus de 100 mètres du sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? Commença à demander celui-ci.

\- Toi, je te garanti que si tu ne nous aide pas, tu vas te prendre un coup de pied renversé en plein dans les chicots ! Le menaça Cathy.

J'adore cette fille ! Vraiment !

\- Je t'écoute..., tremblota Charon d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Vas chercher Cynthia ! Je lui explique ! Me signala Cathy.

Je répondit par un cri rauque, et filais vers la dresseuse de Carchacrock. Elle était aussi occupée à chercher le moment opportun pour aider Dialga, pendant que Palkia reprenait ses esprits.

\- Je t'emprunte ta dresseuse, lançais-je à Carchacrock. Dis-le aux autres !

Il hocha la tête et Cynthia lança un cri de surprise comme je refermais doucement mes griffes autour de sa taille.

\- Giratina ! Qu'est-ce que... ? AH !

Cynthia hoqueta lorsque je la lâchais à deux mètres du sol. Je n'avais pas fait ça dans un moment sadique, mais uniquement parce que la gravité était tellement peu élevée, qu'elle pouvait se réceptionner sans mal.

\- Cynthia ! Giratina, Palkia et Dialga vont recréer l'orbe d'Arceus. On a besoin de vous, de Newton et de Charon pour l'occuper. Le vieux (mot ponctué d'un 'Hé !' De la part du concerné) vient de me dire ce qu'il faut faire, et les légendaires sont d'accord. Ça devrait calmer Arceus.

\- Très bien ! Que dois-je faire ? Demanda Cynthia.

\- Si vous pouvez synchroniser les attaques de tous vos pokémons avec un type différent pour chacun -Charon et Newton vont faire de même- je m'occupe de demander aux légendaires de créer l'orbe.

Cynthia hocha la tête, avant d'aboyer au membre de la Team Galaxie :

\- Toi ! Sors tes pokémons ! Tout de suite !

\- Oui Madame !

Charon s'exécuta et je vis que le 'madame' avait plut à Cynthia, car elle se redressa de quelques centimètres.

\- Giratina ! Il nous faudrait un coin où il y a beaucoup d'espace ! Me demanda Cathy.

\- Feu à volonté ! Ordonna Cynthia, et Newton et Charon synchronisèrent leurs attaques sur Arceus.

\- Suivez-moi ! Commandais-je aux légendaires après avoir pris Cathy en croupe.

Je les emmenais vers le coin où le tas de pièces touchait le plafond.

\- Heu ? Commença Cathy.

\- On peut pas dire..., continua Palkia via les orbes.

\- Que l'endroit soit hyper grand..., finit Dialga.

\- Je sais, gémis-je. Mais c'est le seul coin qui soit à peu près potable niveau place.

\- On a compris..., grommelèrent les deux légendaires.

Un instant, un Spatio-Rift et un Hurle-Temps plus tard (agrémenté d'un Revenant pour la forme), et le tas de pièces fut projeté dans la Grotte Retour, libérant la place, et faisant le ménage. En fait, ce n'était pas le seul coin où on aurait eu beaucoup de place, mais je voulais qu'on m'aide pour le nettoyage...

Je me rendis compte que je le pensais via les orbes quand Cathy, Dialga et Palkia hurlèrent à l'unisson :

\- GIRATINA ! Merde à la fin !

\- Hum, désolé les gars. Vous m'en voulez ?

\- Pff...

\- Allez ! Demanda Cathy. Giratina à gauche, Dialga à droite et Palkia à l'extrême des deux autres. Palkia, Spatio-Rift ! Giratina, Revenant ! Et toi Dialga, Hurle-Temps ! Prêts !

On concentra toute la puissance de nos meilleures attaques et on attendit le signal de la karatékate.

\- MAINTENANT ! Hurla-t-elle.

On déchaîna notre puissance en appelant la matière qu'on contrôlait et un objet couleur arc-en-ciel se mit à briller.

Cathy cria 'Ouais ! Super !' et saisit l'objet. Elle se concentra et Arceus vacilla. On aida la jeune fille à calmer le légendaire via nos orbes (en contact avec la sienne) et nos quatre volontés eurent le dessus.


	25. Titre trop long, the end

**Attention, le voici, le voilà! Le dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui m'aura bien fait rire dans son écriture. Je ne l'ai pas posté avant, les fêtes, vous savez ce que c'est. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont prit la peine de la lire jusqu'au bout, ainsi que ceux qui ont fav, follow, etc... Suite en réflextion, et merci de m'avoir suivi jusque là. Ca m'a fait super plaisir, et cette fic aborde presque les 1000 vues, donc MERCI BEAUCOUP!  
**

 **Bonne lecture. A ceux qui voudraient lire la suite, quand je la posterai, le titre c'est 'La vengeance est un plat qui se mange dans le Monde Inversé'. Je pense à Suzi-kun notamment pour ça. Voilà.**

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Le jour où Charon se reconvertit en femme de ménage.

Arceus se posa sur une plaque du Monde Inversé. Nos trois esprits conjugués avec celui de Cathy parvinrent à le calmer.

\- Hum... Je vois que vous avez réussi à travailler tous ensemble, s'adressa le Dieu à nos trois personnes légendaires. Ma leçon a porté ses fruits, n'est-ce pas Giratina ?

\- Quelle leçon ? Demanda Dialga.

\- J'te dirai plus tard, répliquais-je du tac au tac. Je suppose que vous comptez ressortir ?

\- Ça serait pas mal, avoua Palkia. Ce coin est... Morbide.

\- En fait, il est plus mort que 'bide', mais bon..., répliquais-je de bonne humeur.

\- ...

\- Hum..., j'vais ramener ces humains, ok ?

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse, je passais vers Cynthia. Cathy lui souriait et lui tendis mon orbe, avant d'atterrir sur ma tête. La championne le toucha et je lui balançais de but en blanc :

\- Pressons, pressons ! Le Giratina Express va bientôt décoller, prochain arrêt : Célestia !

Cynthia répondit à cela un rire, avant de sauter sur mon dos. Je récupérais Newton et aussi Charon (qui avait bien tenté de se faire la malle).

Je filais en haut de mon monde et ouvrait un vortex. Palkia, Dialga et Arceus le franchirent avant moi, et je sortit à leur suite.

\- Hey, Giratina ! Tu vas nous devoir des honoraires pour le ménage ! Plaisanta Dialga.

\- Ouaip, et on prend cher de l'heure ! Au moins mille Poffins ! Surenchérit Palkia.

\- Oh, mais je vous ai déjà payé les gars, déclarais-je.

\- Comment ça ? Me demandèrent les deux concernés.

\- Je vous ai laissé sortir malgré les dégâts que vous avez causé ! C'est bien, non ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Relax ! Moi aussi, ça m'arrive de rire de temps à autre !

Arceus salua tout le monde, et retourna dans sa dimension. Palkia et Dialga restèrent un peu plus :

\- Et l'autre enflure ? Tu vas en faire quoi ? Me demandèrent-ils.

\- Je vais pas le tuer, sinon, mon rétrécissement n'aurait servit à rien, mais je connais un certain monde où le ménage a besoin d'être fait…

Cynthia et Cathy éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Charon disait 'Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'aussi drôle ?'.

\- Oh rien, renchérit Cathy. Sinon que Giratina vient de te trouver un petit job !

\- Gné ?

\- Et gracieusement en plus, complétais-je.

\- Et que ça sera à titre gracieux, continua Cynthia.

\- Et que Newton Graceland sera là pour lui enseigner les subtilités du Monde Inversé pendant que Giratina le surveillera, signala le professeur d'histoire de Cathy. Ça serait bête de créer un accident, hein ?

Nos rires résonnèrent dans le ciel pendant que Charon ne comprenait plus rien.

* * *

\- Plus à gauche! Plus à gauche ! Attention !

Les habitants de Floraville hurlèrent tandis qu'un pan de toiture se détachait pour atterrir sur les personnes qui n'avaient pas eut le temps de courir. Le maire ferma les yeux en se demandant pourquoi la plaque n'avait pas fait de bruit en tombant. La raison était que je venais de la bloquer avec ma tête.

Il y eu des cris de panique, pendant que je remettais en place la toiture.

\- Pas de panique ! Lança Cathy en se laissant glisser de mon dos. On est venu vous donner un coup de main pour la fin des travaux !

Le maire écarquilla les yeux, jusqu'au moment où Cathy lui dit :

\- Faut transporter les planches à quel endroit ?

* * *

\- Un peu plus bas, parfait !

Le charpentier soupira, pendant que quelques hommes m'enlevaient les sangles qui retenaient le dernier toit. Je filais me poser un peu plus loin, et abaissais ma tête pour qu'ils puissent descendre. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Charon, menotté un peu plus loin.

\- Et voilà ! Cette fois la ville est parfaitement reconstruite ! Merci !

Plus tôt, Cathy avait relaté mes mésaventures avec Arceus et ce furent des hommes vraiment sceptiques qui me guidèrent toute la journée pour remettre les dernières maisons en état.

\- J'ai une annonce à faire ! Dit le maire. Le Jardin de Fleurs, autrement appelé Source Fleur Saisonnière pour les Shaymins, sera ouvert à tous les pokémons qui souhaiteront s'y arrêter. Les combats et les tentatives de captures (il me jeta un regard en coin) seront interdits et ce sera surtout un espace de détente.

Les habitants applaudirent et furent surpris par une arrivée de Shaymins via un de mes vortex. Je les avait appelés plus tôt dans la soirée, et leur arrivée fut saluée par des cris de joie. Ils s'installèrent dans les fleurs pour la nuit et le maire nous remercia, Cathy et moi.

\- Il vous dit qu'il ne se déchaînera plus sur Floraville, traduisit Cathy via mon orbe.

\- Ça serait chouette qu'il ne fasse plus ça du tout sur toutes les villes ! Rigola le maire. Mais comme on dit 'Faute avouée, faute à moitié pardonnée !' N'hésite pas à venir dans le Jardin de Fleurs, Giratina.

Je hochais la tête et me retournais vers Charon. Si j'ai mis comme titre de ce chapitre qu'il se reconvertissait en femme de ménage, ça n'était pas pour rien.

* * *

\- Giratina te dit qu'il y en a encore à gauche !

Charon répondit à Newton par un grognement, avant de passer la balayette là où je voyais les quelques dernières pièces au sol.

Ça faisait bien deux mois qu'il avait tout nettoyé sous mes ordres et ceux de Newton grâce à l'Orbe Platiné. Tout cet or, et il ne pouvait même pas en prendre sous peine que je me mette à le courser dans le Monde Inversé... J'ai été sadique sur ce coup, mais il l'avait cherché.

J'avais promis à Cathy de passer la voir dès la fin du travail de Charon chez moi (bah oui, j'allais pas laisser les deux hommes tous seuls, des fois qu'ils trafiquent quelque chose!), et l'homme en aurait bientôt fini.

Il soupira et reposa le balai avant de me demander si c'était bon. Je répondis en le saisissant via mes griffes. Puis j'ouvris un vortex devant le poste de police secrète et Charon eut beau hurler 'NON GIRATINA, NON !' je l'expédiais avec une Aurasphère sur la porte d'entrée au moment où l'agent Belladonis en sortait.

\- Pluton ! Quelle bonne surprise ! L'entendis-je dire. Un avis de recherche te concernant avait été posté ! Tu vas pouvoir l'honorer !

Pluton ? Mais il m'a dit 'Charon' tout le long !

\- Giratina ! Je te hais ! On se retrouvera ! Me menaça Charon/Pluton, alors qu'il se faisait menotter.

Mais ouais, c'est ça ! Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je redescendis vers Newton et lui demandais-je :

\- Tu compte toujours étudier mon monde ?

\- Pourquoi ? A vrai dire, je pense que je vais enseigner encore quelques années et prendre ma retraite. Puis en cinq ans, j'en ai découvert des choses!

\- Ah ouais ! Au fait, faudra que tu me dises ce que t'as trouvé !

\- A ma retraite ! Je repasserai avec mon Dinoclier...

Il me restitua l'orbe et je le raccompagnais à la sortie de la Grotte Retour.

* * *

\- N'hésite pas à repasser Giratina ! Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous !

Les parents de Cathy m'avaient gavé de Poffins et c'est pour dire le paquet qu'ils ont mis. Je vais devoir me remettre au sport, parce qu'à ce rythme là, ça sera Giratina le gros maître du Monde Inversé qui sera retranscrit dans les livres de Newton.

Cathy avait longuement pleuré, une fois que ses parents nous eurent laissés seuls. Grâce à moi, elle avait retrouvé son premier pokémon et surtout, sa confiance en elle.

\- Je vais me servir du Kit finalement, me dit-elle sur un ton enjoué. Je vais attraper pleins de pokémons et compléter le Pokédex. J'ai discuté avec le Professeur Sorbier hier. Il est d'accord. Tu veux bien faire une petite exception ?

Je hochais la tête, et Cathy pointa joyeusement le boitier sur moi. Elle enregistra ainsi mes données et me confia :

\- Je suis allée aux Colonnes Lances l'autre jour. Palkia et Dialga m'ont laissé ajouter leurs données aussi. Et bizarrement, j'ai aussi trouvé celles d'Arceus quand je suis redescendue... Prends soin de toi !

Je la saluais et ouvrais un vortex. Il me happa et je retournais à ma quiétude habituelle. Je passais vers l'Orbe Platiné que j'avais enveloppé dans un champ de force et me dis que ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même maintenant. En fait, Arceus a fait quelque chose de bien pour moi. Il m'a offert une seconde chance.

* * *

 _'Avis de recherche._

 _Pluton, connu comme le nouveau chef de la Team Galaxie arrêté pour avoir tenté de contrôler les quatre entités légendaires Arceus, Dialga, Palkia et Giratina, s'est échappé au cours de cette nuit. À quiconque le croiserait voici son signalement (photo). Merci de ne rien tenter par vous-mêmes et d'appeler les services de police secrète._

 _C'était Hector pour Féli-TV.'_

 **Fin (?)**


End file.
